A Calamity of Fools
by Admiral Godunov
Summary: ... and every time he'd look at her, his heart would shatter a little more... R SxS. expect spoilers and splicing with CCS. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sordid Reminders

It was early afternoon on a mid autumn day, and though there was a bite in the air, the snow from the previous night had all but melted- only a few patches of white could be seen clinging stubbornly to the deepest of shadows. The city itself was quite old; brick and mortar buildings stood faded and weathered, the edges chipped by time. No one could call it a 'large' city, either; the largest buildings stood maybe five stories tall, but looked old and tired rather than cutting edge. It was here, in the central park, a sparring match was being witnessed by a passing crowd of people.

A man, tall, broad of shoulder and thick of muscle stood with his sword held low, a defensive position against his much younger adversary. The boy, whose sword was held two-handed and at shoulder level, still only managed to have a striking range near the man's chest. It seemed the whole world held its breath at this moment, only a light breeze playing with the tassels hanging from the hilt of the younger's sword.

And then movement, a sudden flurry of motion, swords cutting through the air with an audible whoosh, tilting just so half of their crowd of observers caught a glare off the metal from the sun and had to look away as the climatic moment happened. The screech of metal on metal resounded in the cold, bright silence, and faded as quickly as it had come.

The two competitors stood back to back, still as they had been a moment previous, and once again the world went still but for the slow, artistically dramatic fall of the tassels. As soon as they leveled out, the boy was forced to take a knee.

Someone, a man with fair hair and an eyepatch across his left eye, whistled, impressed. "Impressive, Kuro-tan. And you as well, Syaoran-kun!"

The elder of the two combatant's eyebrow jumped in annoyance at his nickname, and he turned back to the young man and offered a hand, but not before shooting the one-eyed one sitting on the bench a glare. "He's right, though. You've honed your skills a lot-"

"It won't be long until you can protect me from mean old Kuro-rin!" The fair-haired one interrupted, and he and the small, round creature sitting in his lap agreed in a shrill voice. The black-haired man glared again, even as he helped hoist the boy to his feet. If the crowd noticed the talking fluff-ball sitting on the fair-haired one's lap, they certainly didn't acknowledge it as being strange.

Syaoran wasn't paying attention to his companion's banterings, however. Instead, he found himself looking to the girl who sat to the blonde man's left, a girl who was watching him intently with sparkling emerald eyes. She smiled as their gazes met, the slightest upturning of the corners of her mouth and Syaoran felt himself following suit.

At least until something white streaked through the air and caught him in the side of the head.

"Owow! Kurogane is so mean to Mokona! Mokona didn't even say anything that bad!" the 'something white' said as it fumbled and caught ahold of Syaoran's shirt, pulling itself up onto his shoulder and rubbing its head as the young man rubbed his.

Syaoran cracked one eye open, wondering why _he_had been the target of a flying Mokona, when he caught the sight of Kurogane splayed out on the ground, Fai sitting next to him, laughing, and Sakura half-risen from her seat, looking amongst all of them, concerned.

"Oh don't worry, Princess," Fai reassured her, his one eye twinkling with mirth. "Kuro-pu may be clumsy, but Syaoran-kun and Mokona both have hard heads!"

Syaoran squeezed his eye back shut, trying to drown out the noise around him to abate the throbbing rapidly growing in his head, when right next to his ear a voice _screamed_out- "Food!"

He winced and groaned, plucking the egg-shaped Mokona from his shoulder and tottering carefully over to where Fai and Sakura sat, looking for a moment at the fallen Kurogane, only to realize he was slowly picking himself up from the middle of a small patch of ice. Oh. That had been the reason why he'd been beamed in the side of the head by Mokona. He relinquished his hold on the creature as Fai reached out to grab it, and sighed.

Oh this was gonna be a long d-

"Are you alright, Syaoran-kun?"

He immediately turned to the voice that had addressed him, trying to keep his face a careful blank as their eyes met, and nodded. "Yeah."

Awkward tension spiked, and Fai was the first to react. "Alright! Training session is over, nothing more to see here, folks." He waved the crowd off with his hand, and they dispersed. "Let's go grab some lunch, shall we?"

A unanimous 'yes' rang through the small, motley crew and they began the short trip to a nearby restaurant. Food was ordered, and they sat through much of the waiting period in a strange sort of uncomfortable silence. Desperately grabbing for a topic of conversation to alleviate the tension, Fai turned to the tiny Mokona perched on the table, near the window. "So, have you been able to sense where the feather is yet?"

The creature tapped its bottom lip with a tiny paw. "No, unfortunately I only know there is one here. I think we'll need to explore some more before I will be able to sense it."

Fai just continued to smile. "Ah, this is getting a bit frustrating. We've been looking for over a week."

"Well," Syaoran said thoughtfully, staring very pointedly at the empty plate before him. "At least it's just searching. Nothing's tried to kill us yet, and this world doesn't seem too dangerous."

A bustle from somewhere in the back caught everyone's attention as from the kitchen several people burst forth. "MONSTER!"

Mokona seemed to giggle. "I think Syaoran jinxed it!"

"This is no laughing matter, manjuu!" Kurogane growled, jumping to his feet and turning toward the kitchen, Syaoran close on his heels.

An explosion of some sort from the kitchen rocked the building, and Fai was suddenly on his feet. The magician took Sakura's arm and helped her from the restaurant, dragging Mokona along with him. "We'll go wait for them back at the hotel."

She nodded, but couldn't help throwing a look over her shoulder.

Smoke poured thick from one of the stove tops, and Kurogane hesitated slightly as he hit the murky gray, throwing one arm over his mouth and fighting the urge to cough. He let his senses expand, squinting his eyes nearly shut. They would do him no good here. He felt Syaoran ease up behind him, slightly to the right of where he stood, but no other movement was present in the dark kitchen.

"I don't feel anything," the younger of the two stated, his voice barely audible.

"There's something here," Kurogane replied, voice equally subdued. "I felt it when I first came in. But I think it's trying to hide..."

Movement caught both of their attentions, and Kurogane barely had time to put his sword into a defensive position before something large and heavy impacted with the blade. And then, like a fleeting shadow, it was gone and so was its presence.

"It's testing our strength," Syaoran stated, and Kurogane grunted in affirmation.

Syaoran stepped forward, heading towards the stove causing the thick smoke cloud. Each step was measured and precise, even as he kept his head down, where the smoke was thinnest. Kurogane stayed where he was, keeping his senses open.

It moved again, this time heading for the younger male, whom reacted immediately, a blinding flash emanating from his palm as he pulled his sword from its magical sheath. He got it halfway out when the creature in the darkness bounded off it and disappeared. Syaoran landed hard on his rump a split second later.

"It's small," Kurogane said. "That may be why it's hard to sense where it is or where it's coming from."

Syaoran didn't say anything, simply regained his feet and continued toward the stove. He was just reaching out to flip it off when tiny, needle-like teeth sunk into his hand. "Argh! You stupid stuffed toy! Let me go!" he growled, shaking his hand violently. The creature was sent flying, but rebounded off something and came back after him. But Syaoran didn't move, he was frozen to the spot, his mind racing.

The loud thump of a boot impacting the linoleum, and the soft rush of a sword singing through the air caught his attention, and he was just about to turn toward the creature baring down on him when the flash of a sword went sliding past his face, nearly taking off half of it in the process. The small creature, whatever it was, shrieked as it was rent asunder by Kurogane's attack. Twin wet thuds signified the creature landing, and no more movement could be felt.

Syaoran let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and looked up to see Kurogane sheathing his new sword- they'd bought it in the previous world after his original one had been lost in Celes. The man didn't offer a hand, he seemed to be too busy contemplating something, and the young man took the opportunity to regain his feet, wondering, and hoping, Kurogane hadn't heard his slip.

They returned to the hotel, to find Fai and Sakura had made everyone tea, and were sipping theirs, talking in low tones about things neither of the new arrivals could decipher from the doorway. Fai looked up at the sound of the door closing, and waved at them enthusiastically. "So what was our monster trouble?"

Kurogane shrugged by way of an answer, settling himself down on one of the large, plush chairs. "It was too hard to really see. It was something small, though, slightly human-shaped." He watched Syaoran with red eyes as the younger sat himself on the chair across from his own. Syaoran kept amber eyes locked firmly on the table in front of him as he sipped from the tea cup handed to him from Sakura.

She frowned when he said nothing. "What's the matter, Syaoran-kun?"

He stiffened, visibly, then looked up, forcing a smile to make everything seem alright. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Sakura didn't seem to believe him, but she let it go, turning back to where some sort of argument over small monsters was occurring between Kurogane and Mokona. It was some hours later everyone decided to retreat for bed, but just as he was about to step into his room, Syaoran felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Kurogane's red eyes watching him carefully, like a lone wolf might to a larger predator.

"You get bitten by stuffed toys a lot?"

Syaoran looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't answer until the hand on his shoulder tightened its grip painfully, and he met Kurogane's searching look, amber eyes locking with scarlet. "Well, I used to kinda... it was a friend of mine's..." his mind raced. Guardian... protector... tutor... partner... "Pet. Tiny little cat, might as well have been a stuffed toy." It was a half truth, and the way Kurogane's eyes narrowed told him plainly the man didn't fully believe him, but the grip on his shoulder was released anyway, and the dark-haired man stepped past Syaoran, disappearing into the darkness of their shared room.

The brunette sighed, leaning against the wall for a moment as the rush of relief left his muscles weakened. He couldn't afford slip-ups like that. Not only for the sake of his companions, but for the sake of his own heart.

He walked quietly into the bedroom after regaining his composure, but found himself in a state too tired to sleep. He tried for several hours, tossing and turning about, but he was thinking too much, dredging up memories he'd worked so hard over the last seven years while in Fei Wong Reed's captivity to suppress.

Finally giving up, Syaoran stood and made his way as silently as he was able out to the darkened living room, then through the sliding glass doors to the balcony. The air was cold enough he could see his breath as it escaped in a misty cloud, traveling towards his right side in the light breeze. Cars traveled past below him, making their way slowly through the icy streets. Somewhere off in the distance, sirens blared, slowly getting louder then fading away. On their trail came the sounds of an uneven shuffling from behind him, someone who was obviously favoring one leg, and there was only one member of their party with such an incapacitation.

"It's cold," Sakura's voice was soft, but it traveled well in the chill air.

Syaoran could only nod and continue to watch the night-time life of the city. Somewhere below him, two men in long duster coats and bowlers walked along the street, murmuring things that were likely not legal to each other. At the same time, Sakura joined him in leaning against the black iron railing.

Amber eyes traveled over the girl's thin frame, noting she was wearing nightclothes as he was, and no shoes. She must've been colder than even he was.

Almost as if sensing he was looking at her, Sakura smiled, and looked up through the clear sky at the moon. "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

Syaoran blinked, looked at her, and felt himself nodding. "Prophetic dreams?"

Sakura sighed, tilting her head slightly to the side. "I'm... not sure. It's a lot of our past travels. I keep..." She looked down at her hands clutching the wrought iron railing. "I keep seeing _him._"

Now Syaoran felt his hands tighten convulsively around the railing, knuckles draining to white. He remained silent, glaring angrily at nothing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Sakura sighed, turning about slowly to walk back inside. Her companion waited until he heard the glass doors slide partially closed before he let the weakness in his knees, the roiling in his stomach overtake him, and he sank to the freezing stone of the balcony, jaw clenched.

Sakura turned around, twisting her head and upper body at the sound of his knees impacting the ground, and immediately felt her heart throb painfully. She watched him for a moment, his sides heaving, gripping the vertical supports like a prisoner in a jail cell, and then she could watch no more, turning back to her room and fleeing before anyone could get the chance to see her watering eyes.

-

A/N: I do not own these characters, but I may or may not have at one point owned the can of ANGST I just threw at them

They belong to those sadistic ladies over at CLAMP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Touches of Black

Syaoran felt himself lagging behind everyone, his footsteps occasionally dragging along the cold ground. It had snowed again the previous night, forcing himself to retreat to his room, and now they faced a dreary, cloudy day, trudging through nearly knee-deep snow, with more falling.

Hands shoved deep in pockets, face buried in the collar of his coat, the amber eyed young man stared listlessly into the distance ahead of them. Slightly ahead of him, walking abreast of Fai, Sakura was faring little better, looking distant and distracted. The oldest two of the group and Mokona had remained silent about the teenagers' states since they had begun, but soon they'd need to split the group up to search, saving them time.

It was Kurogane to break the silence. "Up ahead is one of the main thoroughfares of the city, and there's a café on the corner. Fai and I talked, and we've decided it would be more time-efficient to split up and search. Syaoran, you're with me, and..." he set his jaw, obviously reluctant to speak his next words. They came out forced, gravelly from his throat "We'll be taking the white manjuu..."

Mokona jumped for joy in Fai's arms and launched itself at Kurogane, who caught it with one hand by the ears. "Ouch! That hurts! Kurogane's being mean!"

Kurogane glared accordingly. "I'm not being mean, you're being annoying."

Mokona whined and struggled in the large man's grasp before he finally dropped it- right on Syaoran's head. This broke the teen from his introspective state, and he blinked comically as Mokona leaned forward, staring at him upside down.

"Is Syaoran okay?" the little creature questioned, voice soft.

Syaoran smiled, and it was actually genuine. "Yeah, Mokona. I'm alright. I'm just... thinking."

"'Bout what?" The fluffy white creature inquired, cocking its head to the side.

And the teen shook his head. "Nothing you should be worried about. Well, shall we get going?"

Fai exchanged a look with Kurogane, then turned to Sakura who seemed to be watching Syaoran and Mokona's exchange intently.

"Yes," the magician said. "We'll meet here... oh evening time. About six?" He looked to Kurogane again, and the ninja nodded.

"Yeah, that'll give us..." and he looked around for a clock, but found none. "A few hours."

They split up at the intersection, Fai and Sakura heading right while Syaoran and Kurogane crossed the street to the left and continued on. There were few people out in the cold, snowy weather, and every one they did encounter spoke in clipped, harsh tones. Not that either of the two travelers could blame them, they didn't want to spend much time out in the freezing weather, either.

It was nearly nightfall by the time Syaoran and Kurogane stumbled, shivering cold and covered in snow, into the café. Fai and Sakura had already been served it seemed, and more than once judging by the number of plates on the table. They were the only four in the restaurant beyond the servers. The two males shook the snow off of themselves and hung their coats up on a rack near the door before joining their other companions.

"Kuro-tan! Syaoran-kun! Welcome back!" Fai greeted, raising his voice though he didn't need to.

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched. "And how long have you two been sitting there?"

Fai blinked, brows darting up. "Oh I dunno... over an hour, I'd say."

The ninja growled something beneath his breath as he settled himself into his seat. Syaoran bypassed the table and headed for the restroom, but not before handing Mokona off to Fai.

"I don't get it," Mokona said, through the chatter of its own teeth. "Why's he so out of it?"

Fai forced a laugh. "He probably just has a lot on his mind."

"He seems kinda sad," the little creature continued. "Whatever he's thinking so much about can't be happy." It curled its paw into a fist and hit it on its other palm. "We need to cheer him up!"

"I think we should leave him be," Kurogane interrupted, mouth half-full of some sort of pastry.

"I-" and it was Sakura this time, emerald eyes firmly planted on the men's room's door. "Somehow I think this might be partly my fault."

"Don't say that, princess," Fai admonished gently. "It's probably something he has to work out on his own. He'll be alright eventually."

"But... don't you think it's gotten worse since last night...?" She asked, finally looking back to the rest of the group. Fai managed a one-shouldered shrug. Kurogane seemed to think about it a bit harder.

"Maybe a little," the ninja finally stated, raising a spoon full of some warm liquid to his lips with his left hand. He missed his mouth dramatically and spilled the contents of the spoon all over himself, rousing a laugh from the other three.

"Kuro-pi still isn't used to his mechanical arm, is he?" Fai teased, resting his chin on one hand.

Kurogane growled a curse and opened his mouth to snap out some sort of scathing remark, when a waiter ambled up to the table. "Hello again, on this fine snowy evening."

"Hello," Fai said in return. The waiter smiled and held up a notepad.

"I see you've added a couple to your numbers. Is there anything I can get else? The soup these two ordered earlier must be cool by now."

Kurogane didn't even need to think about it. "I'll take a fresh bowl of soup. Doesn't matter what kind, so long as it's hot."

The waiter nodded and added a mark to the pad before looking beyond the three at the table to the fourth member approaching from the back of the restaurant. "And for you sir?"

Syaoran blinked, pausing on his approach. "Ah, I'll have some tea. And um..." He looked at the table, trying to decipher what everything was. "What kind of pastries do you carry?"

"Well, everything from croissants to donuts," the waiter said, smiling broadly.

"Croissants...?" Syaoran felt the side of his mouth twitch up at the thought. "I'll take one of those, then."

The waiter nodded and disappeared, and Syaoran seated himself under the scrutiny of his other companions. He looked confused and surprised all at once by the stares he was receiving, until he finally managed to vocalize his thoughts. "... What's wrong?"

Fai's face cracked into a large grin. "You were smiling."

This time, Syaoran's face turned bright pink. "What about it?"

"It's a nice change," Sakura answered, looking pleased.

The young man knew he couldn't say anything else without stuttering like a fool, so instead he stared down at the table, avoiding eye contact with everyone. The waiter returned, interrupting the awkward tension to serve them their orders. "Now don't stay for too long, you're gonna want to get out of here before the snow gets too bad."

The group muttered varying degrees of affirmation, until Fai, who seemed to be debating something, spoke. "Is it always this snowy? I realize this place is in the mountains, but it's a bit early for this much snow yet."

The waiter frowned and looked out the window. "It gets like this every once in a while, sometimes even in the dead of summer. Most folks think it's the goblins and imps in the forest outside the city up to mischief. Usually it'll snow for a few days and bury the city, then it'll all melt off a few days later and nothing will happen again for a while. It really mucks things up though when people can't even leave their houses to get to work. But we've adjusted to it."

"There are goblins and imps out there?" Syaoran said, surprised.

"Well yes," The waiter smiled. "You've got one for a pet, don't you?" And he looked at Mokona. "You know, there's nice ones, but the ones out in the forest they say are usually foul tempered."

The group exchanged a look, as their minds simultaneously reached one conclusion. Fai, of course, handled the rest of the speaking.

"Thank you for the information," the magician grinned, his one golden eye sparkling. The waiter returned the smile and wandered back to talk to the one chef on duty.

The group ate their snack as they whispered to each other in hurried tones their plan. If what the waiter said was true, in a few days passage to the outside would be clear, and they'd be out to explore; since it was obvious Sakura's feather was not in the city, perhaps they'd have better luck outdoors.

They returned to their hotel in much better moods than they'd left with, despite the weather.

And, true to the prediction, only a little over a week later, the snow had melted off to little more than banks in shady places in suddenly and unseasonably warm weather. Out the group went, led by Kurogane as usual. Sakura had tagged along after they weighed their options and the danger and decided it would be alright if she were to come along. The ninja kept wary, his sword left within easy reach should he need it; he had a feeling there were much worse things in this forest than what had bitten Syaoran earlier. Fai brought up the rear, seemingly enjoying himself as he watched the forest pass by them, but he was as aware as Kurogane, though armed with nothing more than a large branch he'd found shortly after they'd began their hike and had split in half to make two walking sticks- He'd given the other to Sakura so she'd be able to keep pace with her bad leg.

Onward and upward they walked, and all of them noted a distinct change in the air- it was getting very cold, very rapidly. They had expected it would've gotten a bit colder as they trudged higher, but it didn't take long before all of them were hunched in their jackets as a bitter wind blasted all around them.

"Something isn't right," Sakura stated finally as snowflakes began to fall in a violent flurry.

"Yeah, this whole thing reeks of magic," Fai called back, raising his voice to be heard over the howling wind. "This seems a lot like the freak snowstorms the city's been having. Whoever it is must know we're coming."

They could only walk for a short time more before they decided they needed to seek shelter among the many rocks of the mountainous terrain. They fought the force of the wind as they looked for a viable break in the rocks, but just as Kurogane was about to announce he'd found some place that looked promising, a shrill scream pierced the air.

"MOKONA!"

All three of the males turned to see something white go flying through the air downhill, and Sakura chasing it, disappearing into the flurry of snowflakes.

"Sakura!" Naturally, Syaoran was right on her heels but a split second later, hit by a gust of wind, he stumbled before continuing on and out of Fai and Kurogane's sight. The mage tried to go after them, but his arm was caught by the black-haired ninja.

"If you go after them," Kurogane's voice bellowed over the screaming wind. "You'll never find them now. I don't like it either, but we need to get into shelter. Trust Syaoran, he'll see them through this."

Fai could only watch downhill helplessly as he was pulled into the rocky outcropping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hell's Winter

"Sakura! Princess Sakura!" Syaoran all but screamed over the howling wind. He listened carefully as he continued to descend, following quickly-filling tracks in the snow like an expert hunter. He called again, hearing his voice break from the strain, and continued following the tracks, until-

"Syaoran-kun!"

He all but jumped out of his skin at the sound of Sakura's voice so close to him, and whirled to find her bracing against a tree, an unconscious Mokona clutched tightly in her arms. He trudged through the rising snow, plowing through on strength alone until he reached her.

"We need to find shelter, quickly," he said, and pointed uphill a short ways- there were more rocks there, and therefore likely a place to at least get out of the screaming wind.

Sakura nodded, and he turned about, slowly plowing his way through the ever-thickening blanket of snow. It was no easy task, especially when halfway Sakura's right leg gave out completely and she was forced to hold his shoulders to keep herself upright. They finally trudged their way there, and to their great fortune, the rocks signified the mouth of a small cave- one barely large enough for both of them to fit in.

The princess collapsed upon entering the cave, sighing as she leaned against the wall, and immediately rubbing her bad leg to get circulation going again. Syaoran kicked the snow near the entrance into a pile, half-obscuring their route in and helping to block the wind.

Silence descended in the darkness of the tiny space, the violent winds outside providing a chilling ambience, though it wasn't long until another sound pervaded their area- someone's teeth were chattering, violently.

Syaoran looked over to find Sakura curled in on herself as about as tightly as she could go; Mokona was nowhere to be found, and for a moment he felt worry surge through him.

"Sakura, where's Mokona?" he asked, voice shaking and only partially from the cold.

"I-in m-my jacket," she replied through her hammering teeth.

The amber eyed teen's look softened, and he scooted closer to her, pressing himself up against her. Sakura gasped.

"It's better this way," he mumbled, though he could feel his face heating. It was a welcome sensation. "Keeping c-closer means we'll stay warm-warmer longer."

He felt Sakura nod next to him, as he kept his gaze fixed on the outside, watching as the snow in front of their little cave continued to pile up. When it was almost twice what it had been before, he turned back to check his companion's condition.

"Hey, Sakura, are you doing alright?" he asked quietly, his voice hoarse and unwilling to cooperate. She said nothing, and he assumed she simply didn't hear him so he attempted again, louder.

Again she didn't respond, and Syaoran felt his heartbeat begin to pick up.

"Sakura! Princess!" he called, and turned toward her, shaking her shoulder lightly. She murmured something softly, and sighed.

Syaoran's heart thumped even faster. "Sakura! Sakura, you have to wake up! You can't fall asleep!"

She slowly rolled her head back, green eyes opening partially as she regarded him. Her lips slowly rose into a gentle smile, and Syaoran felt himself beginning to panic.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired," she said, and her eyes began to drift shut again.

"No! Princess, you can't fall asleep. When it's this cold, that means your body is starting to shut down- You'll die if you let yourself sleep!" he said, and shook her again. Her eyes fluttered but she didn't respond.

Desperate, he leaned over her, clenching the sides of her head with trembling hands. She closed one eye as she looked at him, her open one clouded with something. And then it drifted closed once, twice...

And then Syaoran decided he needed to do something _and quickly. _Mind racing, he cupped his hands about her jaw and dove forward, slamming their lips together with enough force it sent a sharp pain through his jaw and down his neck. She stiffened, and he took advantage of it, running his tongue out and along her bottom lip. A gasp escaped her, parting her lips, giving him the opportunity he needed- he seized the soft flesh between his teeth, biting down until a coppery, salty tang filled his mouth. She whimpered, struggled against him, but he didn't relent until something cool and wet touched his hand and he realized it was a tear. He pulled back, meeting her emerald eyes, flinching at the shock and fear she regarded him with.

His heart throbbed: now devoid of panic it was hurting because he'd made her cry. And at the same time, he felt horrible. He practically jumped backward off her, landing in the snow at the mouth of the cave. The knot in his throat erupted into a shaking apology as he watched her touch her lip, pulling her hand back and coming away with a crimson smear on her fingertips.

"I'm s-sorry Princess," he managed, looking miserable. "But, but you can't fall asleep. It's too dangerous, so please... don't let the feeling take you again, alright?"

She blinked, looked from him to her hand, and then nodded abruptly. "Right. Sorry, Syaoran-kun. I scared you, didn't I?"

He nodded in return, crawling back to his position sitting next to her, though this time huddled on himself like he was trying to limit their contact as much as possible. Sakura frowned, and scooted back up against him, ignoring the fact he went rigid as she did so. In fact, almost as a sort of revenge, Sakura slid her arm across his chest and curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Before he got the chance to question her, she laughed. "You said it would be better if we stayed closer, we'd retain more heat that way. So that's what I'm doing."

He relaxed, but only slightly, and once again silence but for the wind descended. Sakura yawned and shivered, pressing a bit closer to him than before. Syaoran's head moved, and she felt his cheek rest on top of her head, a feeling that brought a content sigh from her lips.

"It's hard to stay awake, isn't it...?" She asked finally, watching her hand rise and fall slowly with Syaoran's breathing. He grunted to the affirmative.

"It's easier if you think of someplace warm and happy, but you have to make sure you don't lose yourself in that thought. I also think it makes the time go by faster, too," he said, barely audible above the background noise.

Sakura thought about it for a second, then nodded. "What are you thinking about then?"

It took him a long moment to respond, long enough the princess figured she wasn't going to get an answer out of him. And then-

"Home. I think about home."

The emerald-eyed girl smiled to herself, even as another set of shivers racked her body. "One of these days, Syaoran-kun, you'll have to tell me about your home."

He laughed then, and she was surprised by how bitter it sounded. "Maybe I won't need to tell you. With my luck..." and he sighed. "We'll end up going there."

"You don't want to return, then?" She asked, and turned slightly to look up at him.

Syaoran stared very pointedly at nothing. "No, not really. Not after what happened before I left."

"That sounds like what Fai-san used to say," Sakura noted, taking a deep breath and catching the slightest trace of his scent. She released the breath slowly, and surreptitiously moved her nose closer to his neck.

Syaoran shook his head, and if he noticed her moving, he didn't show it. "No. My circumstance is different. It's not that I don't want to go back because of someone who _is_ there. It's because of someone..." he broke off, and Sakura felt his chest stop as his breathing caught for a moment. He shook his head. "Nevermind. There's nothing anyone can do to help anyway."

Sakura looked at him, tilting her head back and to the side, and she caught a glimpse of his profile; eyelids narrowed in determination, mouth set. His eyes told a different story, he looked at war with himself, at war and somewhat... lost. Her initial reaction was to try to say something, but something told her that wouldn't be the best solution; instead, she curled even closer to him, pushing her nose and mouth close enough to the side of his neck she could feel the heat radiating off of it.

Syaoran stiffened, amber eyes widening slightly as he felt a cool rush against his skin when she inhaled, the sensation raising the hairs on the back of his neck and making a shudder shake his body; one that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Smells like autumn," Sakura whispered, lips close enough to his ear that he could hear them clearly.

"... Autumn...?" he asked quietly, voice strained.

"Mm," was Sakura's only reply, accompanied by a nod. She inhaled again, and again he shivered. He smelled, she thought, like an autumn forest- a combination of soil, cool air with a bite of frigid, a hint of what might have been a campfire or fireplace burning, and something... else. Something musky... something _male._ And that scent above the others caused her to shudder and withdraw slightly.

She sat for a long, contemplative moment, pondering over the heady feeling she was getting, and suddenly she laughed. She'd figured it out, at least partially, what it was that separated this Syaoran from_ her_ Syaoran, the one she'd been traveling with up to a little while ago. The one she knew, he had a different scent; there was still soil there, but it was a sandy type of soil, sunbaked, and yet wet, almost clay-like all at once. Probably from the long hours he'd spent underground, excavating the ruins.

The more she thought about it, the more comforting it was to her- this wasn't the young man she knew, had fallen in love with on their many travels. Still, there was something that kept her as she was, snuggled up against this other person, probably squashing the sleeping Mokona but too content to care.

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably, garnering a look from Sakura. He managed a somewhat sheepish smile and a "My muscles are getting tired sitting like this."

Sakura blinked, and backed up a little bit, though she immediately missed the feeling of him there. The brunette sighed, shifted until he was in a more comfortable seating arrangement, then paused to consider something. He met her gaze, amber irises resting on emerald, and asked her a question, his voice odd but steady. "Sakura, do you trust me?"

A strange question, one the princess had never heard before. She could only look on at him, confused, and hesitating. He felt his throat tighten at her reluctance to give an answer, and was forcibly reminded of his standing with her. Finally, she nodded, keeping eye contact with him to let him know she was sincere.

Syaoran motioned for her to get closer, and she followed, still unsure of his intent, until he seized her about the shoulders and rolled her over his leg, tearing a high-pitched squeak of surprise from her throat as he did so, then adjusting his position until everything seemed comfortable.

A bright green eye cracked open, taking a moment to observe her surroundings before turning back to her companion to see exactly what sort of position they'd ended up in. Syaoran wasn't looking at her, in fact, he was making it a point to look at something on the cave's wall, his face a bit redder than it had been before. Those same green eyes traveled downward; there were Syaoran's arms, wrapped firmly about her shoulders, and his legs, splayed on either side... of... her.

Sakura's face heated up, and she looked down, trying to hide it. Here she was, head on his shoulder, curled up slightly as she was before, but _sitting in his lap. _Of course, she didn't want to move- she was warming up again, and very, very comfortable as she was, so she fought off the blush and relaxed in his hold.

A pause, and Sakura felt herself wanting to yawn, felt sleep tugging at her again. She figured, or at least she _hoped_this wasn't her body trying to shut down again, but she wasn't going to take any chances. Instead, she grabbed the first topic of conversation she could think of, and let it pour from her lips.

"In your world, Syaoran-kun... did you have anyone that was..." she paused, frowning. "Special to you?"

She felt him freeze, tense for just a passing heartbeat before he took a deep breath and relaxed. A rush of white steam from his mouth, and he answered, much to her surprise.

"I did. I did indeed. She was..." he laughed. "Someone I thought I hated at first. Childish jealousy, coupled with that tendency kids have to pick on the people they like." He sighed, and rested his chin on top of her head, though his arms tightened, pulling her closer to him almost reflexively. "But none of that matters now."

Sakura gasped, and tilted her head back quickly enough he barely had time to get out of the way or risk them bumping skulls. The princess spoke, ignoring the fact their faces were incredibly close together. "Of course it matters! Just because you're not in the same world as her doesn't mean you should give up hope!"

Syaoran laughed, his voice harsh and bitter. "I guess beating around the bush isn't going to make it any easier- She disappeared. No one is sure entirely what happened to her, but around my second year middle school, she just suddenly disappeared, right off the face of our world. What happened after that... is a long story, one that is probably best saved for when Kurogane and Fai are around to hear as well. I once tried asking Yuuko, where she had gone but even the Witch of Dimensions couldn't tell me exactly what happened. Either because she didn't know, or she wasn't allowed to tell me. Something tells me... she did know what happened..."

The honey-brown haired one sighed, twisting about slightly until she could get both of her arms around him. "It must've been awfully lonely." It was a simple hug, a simple gesture, but one Syaoran appreciated nonetheless. He nodded, voice barely able to eke out a response to the positive.

It was then, in the silence that had descended while the two teenagers wallowed in the memories of the ones they loved and were no longer in their lives, Syaoran's ears picked up on something. Or rather, a distinctive _lack_ of something.

He blinked, and began to lean forward. Sakura moved out of his way, but watched him questioningly.

"I don't hear the wind anymore. I think the storm might've passed."

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up, and she began smiling. "You think so?"

"Well, listen. Do _you _hear anything anymore?"

She closed her eyes, letting her sense of hearing take over, and when she opened them again she was nigh grinning. "Nope!"

Syaoran gave her a smile, and began digging into the snow that had filled the mouth of the cave, eagerly scooping armfuls of it out of his way until he broke into the evening daylight above. From somewhere in the distance, he could hear voices calling, and he eagerly yelled back in response. It didn't take Fai and Kurogane long to locate the two teenagers and the still-sleeping Mokona.

After they'd said their greetings, Fai proposed they head back to town to warm up, regroup, and resupply- if they were going to attempt to do this again, they'd need better equipment, and everyone agreed.

"Sakura-chan," Fai asked as they reached the final stretch of wilderness before the city. "What happened to your lip?"

Sakura blinked, confused, then touched it and hissed at the pain. She felt her cheeks begin to warm with the beginnings of a blush, and she looked away from the fair-haired man to hide it. "Oh, I bit it when I fell."

"Well, at least the cold numbed the pain and reduced the swelling, but that's a nasty cut, I think you're going to really start feeling it when it starts to warm up," Fai replied slowly, his one eye observing her carefully.

Sakura's face just turned more red. "Well, I guess I'll just have to keep ice on it. There's plenty around here."

Fai, taken completely by surprise at her remark, burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Magick

Surprisingly enough, though the top of the mountain where they'd been trapped had been buried in nearly three feet of snow, the city had only managed ankle-deep accumulation and only to the knees where it drifted.

They arrived back at their hotel room long after night had fallen and weary and cold, they checked their injuries briefly before retreating to bed and sleep. For once, it was a night without dreams for the two teenagers.

Morning arrived, and with it, the final re-awakening of Mokona, an event that helped to lighten the somber mood. Unanimously, they decided they would wait a few days before even beginning to gather resources for another trip into the mountains, and settled themselves in to take it easy until then. Sakura stayed in the hotel room for most of the time, and Fai and Syaoran took turns staying with her while the other went with Kurogane to gather food or information from the surrounding city, an act which surprised Fai.

"You know," Fai said suddenly after he and Kurogane had stepped out to get dinner for the group. "After what happened, I'm still surprised he's as willing as he is to stay close to her. He seemed for so long to make it a point not to get close."

"I told him not to," Kurogane replied, voice firm. "Because I know what kind of problems this is going to cause if his heart keeps leading him down this path."

"Well, it's not like he can really help himself," Fai replied thoughtfully.

"If what you're trying to say is 'he can't help it because half of his heart was once a part of his clone's', then you're wrong, Fai," The ninja stated, shifting the bag of food items he carried on his shoulder. "That, if it plays any part of it, plays a small one. Remember, he did live through the eyes of the other Syaoran for seven years, saw what _he_ saw. I think that, more than anything else, affected his heart."

"He's in love with her..." The magician mumbled to himself. "But... she's..."

"Her situation is more complicated," Kurogane stated with a nod. "I believe, if anything, Sakura is the one who 'can't help what she feels', seeing as how _this_Syaoran and the other Syaoran are so very alike."

Fai shook his head, opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then thought better of it and closed his jaw again. "I guess you're right."

They turned a corner, and walked into the hotel.

The two teens were sitting across a table from each other, a game board of what looked like Go between them, and Mokona sitting to the side like a referee, observing the game carefully. No words were being spoken as Sakura stared determinedly at the pieces, while Syaoran sat back, looking somewhat awkward.

It was also quite obvious _he_was winning, if the ratio of his pieces to hers was any indicator.

Sakura frowned, and placed another piece down, then sat, back smiling in satisfaction.

Syaoran laughed softly, and looked over the board again. He placed a piece down without needing to think on it too much, and Mokona made a sound.

"Hmm. It looks like Syaoran wins this match," the small white creature stated.

Sakura blinked and turned to Mokona with a surprised look etched all over her features. "What?"

Mokona pointed to the board. "Syaoran wins, there's nothing left you can do to stop the black from taking over the board."

The princess sighed and slumped back in her chair.

"Wow," Fai said, startling all three of the room's occupants. "I think that may be the first time Sakura's lost a game. Don't tell me all that good luck's starting to wear off." He smiled at her, and she turned slightly pink.

"Well... actually..." Sakura started, but didn't get the chance to finish as Mokona jumped onto Kurogane with a happy squeal of "Food!"

The next few days went by quickly, and finally it seemed everyone had become the victim of restlessness, as they decided to begin making preparations for climbing the mountain and investigating the strange goings-on with the weather, and if their mutual hunch was correct that Sakura's feather had something to do with the whole thing.

Sakura had stated, simply, she was coming as well this time. All three of the males tried to talk her out of it, but she was fixed in her opinion, and stubbornly followed them out the door. They had no choice but to allow her to accompany them.

And then they were off, trudging up the mountainside, confident and determined that this time, whatever was controlling the freak snowstorms wouldn't be able to get the better of them. Early morning saw the forest quiet and still, with the night's chill clinging stubbornly to the rocks long after the sun had risen. As before, when they reached a certain point on the mountain, the temperature began to drop dramatically as clouds swirled into existence overhead.

Still they continued on.

Even as the wind began to howl, forcing Sakura to grab hold of Syaoran's arm to keep her balance. There was no chance of losing Mokona this time- it was tucked safely in Fai's jacket. Snow began to add into the storming winds, reducing visibility to the point where it was hard to see one's own hand in front of their face. The group crowded closer together, keeping physical contact to ensure none were lost and kept behind Kurogane as he carved a path through both snow and wind.

Something erupted from the snow, using the wind to speed its travel as it dove right for the group. Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran all managed to duck out of the way, their heightened senses allowing them brief foresight. Sakura wasn't quite so lucky, even as Syaoran pulled her down, whatever had come from the snow bounded off her shoulder, shoving her backwards and causing her weight to pull Syaoran with her. The young man spun around and barely managed to grab the fluttering end of Fai's coat. This, however, didn't quite stop them as the deep snow gave way beneath the magician's feet under the sudden pressure, and for a moment all three looked like they were going to be taking a painful trip down the side of the mountain. At least until Kurogane grabbed both Fai's arm and something- a rock or root- in the snow, anchoring them all in place.

They barely got a chance to sigh in relief as something _else_burst from the snow, and this _something_was much larger; and it brought an entire _avalanche_with it.

Kurogane was forced to let go of what he had been grabbing, and the snow buckled dangerously. If they didn't move, and soon, they realized, they'd be a part of their own avalanche.

The gigantic beast barreled down the mountain, seemingly running on top of the cascading snow.

Syaoran acted this time, heaving with all his strength and pulling Sakura up before forcing her to grab a hold on Fai as he himself let go of the magician's coat. He ran to the side of the group and forward, now the only swordsman with both his hands free as he stood a bit in front of Kurogane, drawing his sword from his left hand.

"You think you can handle that thing, kid?" Kurogane bellowed over the wind. Syaoran nodded curtly. "And what about the avalanche?"

Syaoran threw a look over his shoulder. "I'll leave that one up to you." Then he was off, running up the hill to meet the barely visible monster as it careened down the slope. Blinding light flashed, briefly illuminating the monster's scaly hide and the silhouette of Syaoran, as it converged and hit the monster dead in the chest.

Something that wasn't the wind howled in the distance, and the ground shook, only partially because of the incoming avalanche.

No one even heard Sakura's distressed cry as the battle before them was lost in an even more powerful gust of wind, along with a new, thicker flurry of snow. Kurogane, sword drawn, stood upright, and Fai adjusted his grip until he was holding on to the back of the larger man's jacket. The wall of snow loomed closer, and Kurogane drew back his sword, saying words that were lost in the ruckus of the noise around them.

Then the snow was suddenly upon them, a massive wall of pure white that threatened to consume them like the hungry beast it was. Kurogane brought his sword down, violently, and Sakura flinched. A rush of power and wind seemed to surround them, and the princess noted this wind was blowing in every direction _but_the one it had been previously.

Emerald eyes looked up the mountain, to see Kurogane feet apart, bracing himself against a the wall of snow that seemed to split in half just a scant few feet in front of him. She looked to the side, and saw the thick river of snow rushing past. If she stuck her hand out, even a little bit, she'd be able to feel it as it went past. Mesmerized, she continued to watch it, even as the flow subsided and eventually stopped. Fai tugged on her arm, and she looked up to see him jerk his thumb uphill, toward Kurogane who was already beginning to disappear in the blizzard.

She nodded in return, and, holding onto the magician's arm, began the upward trek alongside him. It only took them a few minutes of walking before they found the corpse of the giant monster that had caused the avalanche- a massive hole was missing from its chest, and its purply-blue blood ran in a near-stream through the snow and down the mountain.

Syaoran was nowhere to be found.

"Where do you think he went?" Sakura called over the wind. A wind, she noticed, that wasn't quite as strong as before.

Kurogane looked uphill. "He's probably headed towards the source." He pointed up the mountain, through the thinning fall of snow, towards what looked like a vortex of clouds emanating from the peak.

Fai nodded and they continued walking, sidestepping the ogreish creature laying on the ground and towards the swirling clouds. As they walked, more bodies of the goblin-creatures littered their path, and it brought a genuine sense of unease to the group. The betrayal of the Syaoran they'd all known before was still fresh in their minds, the wounds still not fully healed; but despite that, or perhaps because they pressed on. These weren't humans that had been massacred, and with what seemed like ease. _He_wouldn't do _this_ to them... would he?

The bodies piled thickest near the entrance to a cave, where it looked like an entire squadron of the greenish creatures had been sent out to try to deal with the lone swordsman, and all had been slain by his blade, and, from the scorch marks, his magic as well. The group entered the cave and picked up their speed, now unhindered by the wind and with a growing sense of urgency.

The cave entrance opened into a massive room, one lined with candles and lanterns, where spells written in a language no one understood hung from scrolls on the walls. There was a strange device in the center, one with a glowing center and from which the clouds apparently originated from. Syaoran stood, partially to the side of the machine, back turned to them.

"Mekyo!" a muffled voice sounded from Fai's jacket, and Mokona popped its head out. "Sakura's feather is in there!" And it pointed at the device at the center of the room.

The group breathed a sigh of relief, and Syaoran turned back at the sound to see them. Slowly he turned toward them, a self-satisfied smile spreading across his blood-spattered face.

And then he opened his eyes: One amber. One crystalline blue.

The group gasped and tensions spiked as Fai and Kurogane both jumped in front of Sakura, only to be stopped by a sword crossing their path from somewhere to the right.

"Don't," a voice sounded, and it was the _other_Syaoran standing to the right of the two men, halting their progress.

The clone let his smile remain, even though his eyes remained cold and empty. "This feather is mine."

"You'll have to fight _me_to claim it," the real Syaoran replied, voice firm, edged with tension.

The clone nodded, turning his multi-colored eyes from his doppelganger to the two men and Sakura, peering from behind their backs. As his eyes met hers, his eyebrows inched up slightly.

"You'll have to fight us as well," Kurogane stated, readjusting his grip and catching the clone's attention.

The brunette head shook. "I'm not going to fight you." His fingers rose, a bright light appearing between them as he sketched a spell in midair.

"WAIT!" Fai yelled, but it was too late as he, Kurogane, and Sakura were suddenly forced backwards, only to arrive just outside the cave's mouth. The magician frowned and tapped on the entrance, his hands sending blue ripples through an otherwise invisible forcefield. "He trapped us outside."

Kurogane muttered a curse under his breath and looked around. "At least the storm stopped."

Indeed, the snow had stopped falling, and the wind had calmed to little more than a persistent breeze, though the clouds continued to swirl overhead.

Fai sighed and leaned against the rock face. "This is one of the strongest barriers in my magical repertoire. And... since I gave up my magic to give Kurogane his mechanical arm, none of us have the ability to crack it."

"So... what do we do...?" Sakura asked, and her voice was shaking and thick with unshed tears. They all looked to her, expressions sympathetic- she'd been looking for _him,_and now here _he_was, but he'd trapped them outside while he had what might've been a fight to the death with his other self.

Kurogane looked to the cave entrance, red eyes dark with anger. "We wait until the fight is over."

"I hope the "Syaoran" we're with now is the one that comes out with the feather..." Mokona said, softly. "At least he's been giving them back to Sakura. Not that I want anything bad to happen to... the... other one." It trailed off, looking confused.

So they sat, and they waited, for hours it seemed while able to hear or see nothing of the battle inside. Then hope struck in the form of a single sunbeam able to pierce the cloud covering and illuminate the ground. This was followed by another, and another, and the four companions looked up to see the sky clearing- the maelstrom coming from the peak of the mountain nonexistent.

"Someone's got the feather. Guess we get to see which one," Fai noted, voice tired. He stood up fully, and looked toward the entrance of the cave. "And the barrier just went down."

Long, breathless moments passed as the four gave their undivided attention to the deep, black cave. Finally, the shuffling of feet could be heard, steps uneven- whoever it was had an injury to one of their legs. Finally, into the light emerged a battered Syaoran, hands clenched tightly around the glowing form of a feather. He raised his head slowly, his right eye swollen by what appeared to be a sword slash over it, but beneath the partially ajar lid, a flash of brown could be seen.

His eyes were the same color.

The entire group relaxed, and Kurogane stepped forward to steady the teenager as he wavered, exhausted. Arms shaking, he raised his hands toward Sakura, holding the glowing light out as an offering to her. The ninja stepped back as Sakura stepped forward, and she placed her hands over the ones holding the feather, smiling slightly in relief. The feather drifted into her chest, adding another piece to the jigsaw puzzle of her memory, then Sakura fell backward, slowly, and Syaoran, exhausted, fell with her.

-

A/N: I like it! This fandom is generally mild mannered and nice, so it has seemed. Ergo, those of you waiting patiently for an update can now get one! This is because I like you. :D

The first three chapters have been retouched upon, a few more slight edits made. They're probably as good as they're gonna get until I decide if I'm going to rewrite anything. Anyway, until a later time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Realm of the Sun-God

It didn't take Sakura long to recover from her feather regaining induced sleep, however it was another three days before Syaoran finally awoke and the doctor they'd called- a doctor who went by the name 'Yukito'- told them it would be another couple before the teen was able to travel in any way. So they waited for several days, and set off once the doctor had cleared Syaoran's condition.

They arrived in a world where a bright, golden yellow sun beat nothing but stifling heat down upon them, and humidity hung thick in the air. Immediately, they removed their jackets and sought out to find shade before any of them passed out from heat exhaustion caused by their thick clothes. Naturally, being that the day was so humid, the shade did little to relieve the heat, but it was a start.

Fai whistled, impressed as he looked around. "We're definitely in a strange world this time."

The travelers looked around, and indeed they had landed in a strange land- for all the people walking around bore not only triangular and furred ears, but tails as well, and from the sheer number of the creatures walking around without shirts on, it could be said all had a rather distinctive patch of fur adorning their chests.

And the more they stared, the travelers realized, the more they were being stared back at. In fact, they were beginning to draw a crowd. They huddled together protectively under the intensive scrutiny. At least until one of the creatures stepped from the crowd, hair and fur a bright red-orange.

"Alright, there's nothing more to see here," he stated, striding barefoot across what _must_ have been extremely hot cement. He approached the travelers, studied them over with yellow, slit-pupiled eyes, and sighed. "Ahh... more foreigners. We seem to be getting a lot of them lately. You must excuse my fellows' staring- we're not used to seeing different folks than us." He turned and motioned with one hand. "Follow me."

As a group, they followed the man through the city streets, taking in the white and sand-colored buildings that surrounded them, each decorated with a very similar sun motif. Music drifted to them from almost every direction, as did the speaking of the denizens, the occasional shout from the many vendors that lined the daytime streets. Finally, they turned and walked into a building, one that wasn't much different than any other building but for its situation on a corner.

Inside, more 'normal' looking people had gathered, and among them were a few familiar faces- in one corner, Tomoyo was chatting with another black-haired girl; one that upon closer inspection had almost the same eye color as Syaoran. On the other side of the room, several of Shogo's gang members from the Hanshin Republic were playing a game against a single, young, dark-haired boy. A moment later, a ruckus emerged from that same corner, along with a "You won again! You must be cheating, Minoru!"

Their guide ignored the troublemakers in the corner for the moment, and led them up to a check-in desk. The furred man behind the desk stood at immediate attention as the orange-haired one approached.

"We have more visitors," the guide said, nodding back to the group. "There are four of them."

"And a Mokona!" Mokona chirped, bouncing in Fai's arms.

Their guide smiled awkwardly. "And a Mokona. So five, technically."

The man behind the desk nodded and looked over a list. "Ah. We have one more room open that could serve you during your stay." He picked a key up off the desk, and held it out stiffly. The orange-haired one took it and handed it to Syaoran in turn.

"Alright. Looks like you have a room on the top floor. Before you head up there, let me tell you some things. For one, try to keep a low profile here- as you've seen most of our people aren't very comfortable around strangers, and while they generally won't harm you, they might insult you or give you strange looks. Secondly, do know that the nights here are odd, it rains most nights here as the air cools off and the humidity hits a peak, but even so, there are always troupes performing or vendors open in the streets. Crime is almost unheard of out here, so traveling alone is a bit safer than one might think, though going in pairs might be better so ridicule is kept at a minimum. For a third, if you are to be traveling through our world, you might not only want to invest in new, lighter clothes, but a Dragonbird as well. They are generally cheap to rent, and are our common beasts of burden. Ah, and if you need to exchange currencies, Flare," and he pointed at the man behind the desk. "Will be happy to provide you with this service. Oh, and before I forget, while our clothing should be able to be found in sizes that fit you all, shoes will be much harder as our people rarely wear them. There's a shop across the street and down a ways that tailors them for those that do wear them, but it's rather expensive, so you might be better off just wearing the shoes you have now." He looked them all over in turn. "So, any questions before I leave you to enjoy your day?"

"Yes," Syaoran said, keeping his gaze steady on the man. "What's your name?"

The guide gave another of his forced, awkward smiles. "My name is Phaethon- I am Emperor Solaer's advisor, and recent administer in charge of tourism."

"I've got a question for you," Kurogane grumbled, eyes traveling around the room. "What's with the pictures and carvings of the sun everywhere? Don't you get enough of it just looking up into the sky?"

For once, Phaethon laughed. "The sun god, Solaer, is our patron deity. If you want, do visit the Temple of Solaer, it's the second largest building in the city next to the castle, and open for all." He looked them over again. "Well, if there are no more questions, I have much work to do. I bid you all a pleasant stay here in Astron."

The travelers all looked to each other, somewhat confused, before heading up to the room assigned to them. They found it a rather spacious affair, almost a miniature apartment. Two bedrooms, ones that could be separated by a center divider, a tiny kitchen, one bathroom with a rather large tub, and a small room with chairs situated that could be used as a sort of living room made the basic composition of it. The entire place smelled cool, almost damp inside, with thick shades drawn tightly over the windows to keep the glaring sun from heating the interior up too much.

Syaoran settled himself carefully into one of the chairs, injuries from his fight in the previous world still evident. Sakura watched him carefully, expression softened, and he caught her eye as he looked over, before smiling softly himself.

"So," the amber-eyed teenager said. "Where do we start?"

-

A/N: Welcome to Astron. 25 cents to whoever knows what this world is from. Read and review if you please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Insidious Plottings

The sphere glowed blue and ominous before the man as he sat upon his throne, fingers running across his cleft chin. Beside him, laying on the ground, a familiar figure lay, watching the blood run from his mostly-severed right hand with a foggy blue eye.

"You failed to retrieve the feather," the man said, his voice soft in the large room, but carrying all the same.

The clone could say or do nothing but watch his lifeblood run from his injured hand.

Fei Wong Reed turned his head toward the young man, observing silently for a moment, watch the blood puddle expand, watch ribs expand and contract with labored breathing.

"Of course," and he turned back to the monitor, watching the group as they traversed through the sand-colored streets of Astron Country. "That boy is more powerful than you are, isn't he? Seeing as he was the one Fai was originally intended to kill; more powerful than the magician at half his magical power."

His vision flicked back to the clone laying prostrate momentarily. "And you are nothing but a pale imitation. However, I can't just leave you to die. You are too much a success, still useful to my plan. Therefore, I believe I have no choice but to save your life this time."

He stood, walked past the clone, and like a puppet on strings, something lifted the young man by his shoulders and began dragging him across the floor. They reached a large tube, Fei Wong's symbol adorning the front- the same tube the real Syaoran had been kept in for the past seven years, rebuilt after it was broken from his escape. It was once again filled with the clear liquid, bubbles rising lazily from several points.

The clone was dragged up to the side of the tube, his physical solidity flickered for a moment, and then he was inside the tube, suspended motionless, face hidden by the symbol adorning the front of the mechanism.

Fei Wong Reed stared at the boy's floating outline, eyes narrowing slightly at the resemblance it bore to the other Syaoran, the one that had escaped.

"Do not fail me again."

He turned his back on the device, and strode back for his throne room. He had several people he needed to get into contact with- the man wasn't going to reattach the clone's hand. Rather, he was going to have an entirely new one brought in; one that was stronger than before.

Maybe this time his little toy would be able to beat his real counterpart.

-

A/N: Just-a-checkin' on the bad guys. They're still there. Leave some feedback, please, as I'm rather new to this fandom. Just wanna make sure y'all are liking what you're reading so I can stick some more up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I Talk To The Rain

The first few days of their stay found the travelers mostly indoors, not because any were afraid to venture outside, but because they had changed climates so quickly they found themselves exhausted from the heat very quickly. However, in this span of time they managed to procure a change of clothing- which helped dramatically with the acclimatizing- and find a vendor whom sold food from many different nations of this world; some of it actually recognizable.

After they felt themselves mostly ready to travel about and _really_ begin searching for Sakura's feather, they split up. Kurogane and Fai went to check the taverns as Sakura and Syaoran had been turned away at the door for looking too young (a rule they all found odd, but would not argue. This wasn't their world after all), while the two teenagers and Mokona browsed the bustling marketplaces before Sakura got the idea to head toward the temple.

The crowd around the temple was thicker even than that in the marketplace, but was of the same mix of humans and the strange furry not-quite-humans. The temple was as impressive as the rest of the buildings of the world, a good four or so stories tall, with a pair of pillars in the front that seemed the guide the sun as it made its way up into the sky. The whole place was open, airy, and very well-lit, while the scent of incense and other spices hung in the air, making the presence of so many people bearable to the nose. They made their way through the throngs of people and as deeply into the temple as the priests would let the humans go- apparently the inner sanctum was reserved for high-ranking members of the clergy and nobility.

Sakura looked down at Mokona. "Do you feel anything around here?"

The little creature cocked its head. "I feel... a lot of magic... there's so much magic around this place... this whole world in fact, it's hard to pinpoint _your_magic." It thought harder, then looked towards where a pair of low-ranking priests guarded the doors to the inner sanctum. "But there's an awful lot of it coming from in there."

"Perhaps we should try to gain access to it?" Syaoran suggested, edging closer to Sakura and Mokona.

Mokona shook its head. "That power... it's not Sakura's- you should be able to sense it. It's just... really powerful. I don't know what to make of it."

The crowd shifted, jostling the princess and forcing Mokona from her arms. Syaoran dove forward, nearly being stepped on by several people to rescue the creature, but caught it just before a foot suddenly slammed down where the furry creature would've landed. Coming back up, he jerked his head toward the entrance. "Well, if we are going to investigate, perhaps it would be better to come back when there aren't as many people."

Sakura nodded in agreement and they took their leave of the crowded temple, seeking out the marketplace instead. Though there were still many throngs of people, the wide thoroughfares made navigating fairly easy; it didn't feel quite as claustrophobic.

They took their time browsing the stalls, partially out of curiosity for the type of foods these people ate, and partially eavesdropping for any information. They saw many strange things for buying, but the one that caught Sakura's attention was a stall full of a particularly strange type of fruit- green for the most part though fading to yellow in the middle with bright green striations, it looked to almost be in the shape a spinning octopus might look like. Sakura spent long moments staring at the strange fruit, until the vendor, a barrel-chested man with black hair leaned forward.

"Would ya like one? If'n ya only buy the one, I'll give ya a discount. Try it out. What's ta lose?" his voice was deep, gruff, but kind in the way a grandfather's might be.

Sakura frowned, and placed the fruit back. "Oh, I'm sorry, our older companions have all the money, and they're not-" A jingle interrupted her, and she turned to find Syaoran tossing a small leather pouch, coins within jangling against each other every time it impacted his palm.

"Did you want one, princess?" He asked, and smiled at her. Sakura's face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically, excited that she'd get to try the strange, new food. They each picked one (and an extra for Mokona) and Syaoran handed the vendor a pair of coins. The man informed them they'd have to peel the fruit, it was apparently of the citrus variety, and so they found a place to sit in the shade and enjoy the almost too-sweet products.

"I wonder if Kurogane and Fai found anything out," Sakura pondered, watching the crowd as it bustled to and fro before them.

Syaoran, still smiling for no apparent reason, shrugged. "Even if they didn't, there's always tomorrow."

Sakura turned back to the amber-eyed teenager, and felt herself smiling along with him. "You're certainly in a good mood today."

He blinked, and the smile faltered for a moment before he laughed. "I guess I am. I think it's the energy of this place: Even if we are looked at a bit strangely sometimes, everyone here seems genuinely happy."

Sakura nodded and turned back to the crowd. "I wish all the worlds we're going to end up in could be like this."

"Yeah," Syaoran agreed.

The two teenagers headed back to the hotel-like building they had been staying at, only to find Kurogane and Fai already there, and with a large bottle filled with some sort of acidic green colored liquid.

"We figured we'd splurge and buy something to help us loosen up and get into the mild temperament this world seems to have," Fai explained at Syaoran's inquisitive look.

Mokona squealed and leapt for the table, only to hit it sliding on face-first as Kurogane snatched the bottle from its path.

"I don't think so, furball. You're not drinking all of this; it's for us to share," the ninja growled, and Mokona whined piteously.

The drink itself was almost sickeningly sweet- and Syaoran soon discovered the primary flavoring of it was the same fruit they'd eaten earlier. If nothing else, however, he was grateful it completely hid the bitterness of the alcohol, and was rather easy to drink quickly.

The group split off into their rooms after several hours had passed and the bottle had been emptied, the mood around them all much lighter than it had been in a long time. Though, even with his head spinning pleasantly, Syaoran found himself unable to sleep in the stifling humidity.

He stood from his bed and traversed outside; He would wait until the nightly rainfall cooled the air off some before attempting to fall asleep again, he decided. He opened the living room's one large window and stepped through, not surprised that the outside air was beginning to become cooler than that on the inside of their quarters. The outside windowsills of many of the buildings in this world, they'd discovered to their confusion, were almost like mini-balconies, just large enough to stand on and observe the outside, with a low railing to prevent falls.

He sat in front of the railing, dangling his legs over the edge, and looked down into the city. The crowds from the day had mostly dissipated, but there were still a surprising number of people out. From somewhere nearby, a musician troupe was performing a sort of rhythmic music that just begged to be danced to, and Syaoran felt his feet begin tapping in tempo. Out in the distance, a loud cheer arose and then died down like it was swallowed by the night sky. He tilted his head back and gazed at the stars, surprised that even in the middle of the city, he could see so many of them.

A flash of white caught his attention, and he leaned back a bit farther, looking straight up the side of the building, and into Sakura's eyes.

"Syaoraaann-kuun!" She whispered loudly, her voice thick with the alcohol. "Come up to the roof if you wanna stargaze."

"How did you get up there?" He asked in return, and she giggled.

"There's a door at the end of the hall, leads right up here. Come on!" And her head disappeared beyond the edge of the roof.

Quietly, Syaoran stood and padded out of their room, into the hall and finally up a steep staircase built in to the building's structure to a wooden hatch. He pushed it open, and immediately felt drops of water begin to land on his head. A glance at the sky, and he noticed clouds beginning to edge in slowly from the east and north.

"I love the rain," Sakura said, standing near the edge of the roof, back facing him. "So I came up here to wait for it!"

Syaoran felt himself smiling as he closed the hatch, and took a step forward, but the princess stopped him with a wave of her hand. "Sit down, Syao. I wanna show you something."

The amber-eyed young man couldn't help himself, he chuckled and sat down where he was, wondering what it was exactly his companion had to show him. Silence reigned for a short period of time, only the hiss of the increasing rain and the distance sounds of the musical troupe keeping the world from complete silence.

"You hear that music?" Sakura whispered finally, barely audible. "It kinda makes you wanna dance, doesn't it?"

Syaoran closed his eyes. "I think there's magic in it to make you feel that way..." He swayed slightly for a brief moment, then his eyelids slid open, and immediately he found himself watching the princess before him dancing. It was beautiful, he noted, strangely graceful for a drunken girl with a bad leg. She twisted and turned, teasing the limits of her balance with an almost professional approach, using her bad leg as a counterbalance and the rain-slicked roof to aid her spinning. If he didn't know any better, Syaoran would've thought nothing to be wrong with her.

Sakura's lips moved, and he thought he heard her whisper 'heavy...' before she turned her back to him, still swaying in tempo with the music. Her arms crossed, and before Syaoran's alcohol-addled mind could even process what she was about to do, her shirt was off, sent sailing through the air and landing with a splat in a puddle on the roof.

"S-Sakura!" He cried, making an attempt to stand up too quickly, and ending up doing nothing more than faceplanting. He heard her giggle, and he stood up again, only to be caught in the face by another article of clothing, one that took him so by surprise he fell all the way over backward and landed on his rump.

He fumbled with the cloth for a moment- and oh _god_ it was Sakura's pants- trying to figure out how to unwrap the wet material from his head. When he finally did manage to get it free, he could do no more than stop and stare, stare at Sakura, pale, lithe body fully uncovered, hips and arms and chest and legs swaying and bending, twisting and _writhing _with the tempo of the music. The rain cascaded around them, someone somewhere screeched either in joy or horror, but all the young man could pay attention to was the princess before him, dancing naked in the downpour; even the tightening he felt low on his body wasn't enough to pull his eyes away.

She stumbled, nearly fell, and finally his thought process began to reform, and he snatched the opportunity for coherent thought enthusiastically, standing up so fast he nearly fell back down, and carrying Sakura's pants with him. "Sa-Sakura, look you have to get dressed and we need to get out of this rain and-"

And he didn't get a chance to say anymore as she lunged at him, grabbing him off-center as she seemed to forget her bad leg and put too much weight on it. Her weight bowled into him, and in his inebriated inability to balance, they both fell to the ground.

"Syaoran-kuuunnn..." Sakura whispered, eyes closed, moving so she straddled his hips, and Syaoran's discomfort rose dramatically. "Syaoran-kun, tell me..." And her emerald eyes snapped open, looking down into his amber ones, searching even as he blinked rapidly against the rain falling on him. Her hands landed on either side of his face, and she leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

Syaoran drew a sharp breath at the look in her eyes; he could see the worry, the stress, and deeper down, the most heart-wrenching of all- a hopeless, _desperate_ loneliness that told him exactly how deep his clone's betrayal had hurt her.

"Syaoran-kun, tell me... why is it I can't... love you...?" She whispered, voice tight, strained.

He closed his eyes, unable to meet her gaze any longer, and reached up, cupping her face. His answer was delayed as he debated it several times in his mind, but finally decided that it was the only real answer he could give her. "Because... because I'm not _your _Syaoran."

She gasped, then let a sob so pained it caused Syaoran's stomach to do a slow flip. The princess collapsed atop him, burying her face against his shoulder and crying, her voice pathetic and so soft whimpering next to his ear it _hurt_ him to listen to; but he could do no more than fold his arms around her, pull her closer to him and gently rub her back until she stopped, too exhausted to go on. As the last of the shuddering hiccups faded, Syaoran heard a soft voice in his ear, and it took him a moment of contemplation to realize Sakura had even spoken.

"The person in your world who was... special to you... who was she...? What... was her name...?"

It took Syaoran even longer to formulate a response, one that wouldn't end with the princess confused, but by the time he had an explanation ready, her breathing pattern had changed, her weight suddenly limp atop him. She'd fallen asleep.

He smiled, and sighed shakily.

"Sakura," He said finally, knowing that no one but he and the rain would be able to hear his confession. "Her name was Sakura."

-

A/N: Release your inhibitions... feel the rain on your skin.

Review if you please, it helps me out a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bear Star Kingdom

The next morning found Sakura awake, confused, and hung over. She was lying in her bed in the hotel room- a trip she didn't remember taking. Of course, the more she thought about it, the more she realized her memories of the previous night were a bit hazy. She remembered it pouring rain, and Syaoran was there... and she was dancing to some music she couldn't remember... and the rest of it was blurry and a rush. The more she thought about it, however, the more the ache behind her eyes increased.

She gave up thinking about it for the moment, deciding instead to wait until the hangover receded, and walked out into the living room area of their room. Fai was on the mini-balcony of the window, watching people pass by below, however, as Sakura closed the door to her room, he turned back to her.

"Ah, Princess. You're finally awake," and he smiled at her, genuinely happy.

She nodded, and walked over to the window. There wasn't enough room for both of them, so she settled with watching only part of the crowd. It was then she noticed the orange hues the city had taken on; the colors of dusk. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Hmm... most of the day it seems," Fai answered, then his smile widened. "You didn't go to bed with the rest of us, did you?"

"Ah, no. Actually, I went up to the roof," she replied. "It was too hot to sleep."

"And you stayed out even in the nightly rain it seems," the magician laughed. He pointed up and to the right, and Sakura's eyes followed his finger to where her clothes were hanging on a wire. She felt her cheeks heat up as she immediately glanced downward, wondering if she'd just walked out into the living room naked and not even realized it.

Instead, she found herself in a long-sleeved shirt of some sort and a pair of shorts.

"And," Fai continued, his one golden eye twinkling in amusement. "It would seem Syaoran was the one to bring you back here."

Sakura's face turned a light shade of red, and she looked away. "I... don't remember..."

The magician's smile faltered slightly. "Well, I don't think he would've misbehaved in any way."

His meaning hit Sakura, and she felt her face heat up even more. "N-no! I _know _he didn't do anything."

Fai laughed, and turned back to the street. "I figured as much."

Sakura blushed again, glad the magician couldn't see her.

The awkward silence was broken by the door opening, followed by a racket of people arguing.

"But Kuroganeee, I'm hungry _now!_"

"Shut up, manjuu. Look, we're here. It'll just be another minute."

"Oh! Sakura's awake!"

The next thing the princess knew, the fluffy little Mokona had jumped up into her arms, laughing.

"Good morning, princess! Or would it be evening...?" a small white paw tapped its lip, then the creature gave up thinking about it and bounced happily. "Haha, Sakura smells like Syaoran!"

The blush that had faded from the princess' cheeks was suddenly back full force, and a matching look had appeared on Syaoran's face.

"Of course she does," Fai interrupted before things got too awkward. "She's wearing his clothes. Oh, I believe yours are dry now if you want to change while we get dinner ready."

Sakura nodded, handing Mokona off to the mage before quickly grabbing her clothes from the line and retreating to her room, trying to keep anyone from seeing her face.

She emerged a few minutes later, carrying Syaoran's clothes and fully dressed in her own. "Where should I put these?"

Syaoran, in the middle of setting utensils next to the plates, smiled at her. "Just on my bed would be alright."

The princess nodded and disappeared for a moment. Fai took the opportunity to edge closer to the male teenager, pretending to help him set the flatware.

"Did something happen last night?" he asked seriously, voice low enough that only Syaoran would be able to hear.

"We talked," Syaoran replied simply, voice flat, face returning to serious. No frills, no nervous waver. On the most basic level it was nothing but the truth after all.

Fai nodded in response, then returned to cooking. Kurogane, taking some of the strange vegetables they'd picked up out of the bag, eyed them, but said nothing.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence, interrupted occasionally by Mokona and Kurogane arguing over food, then the dispute being solved by Fai. After dinner, they discussed their plan; Kurogane and Syaoran had run into the man they'd met at the beginning of their journey through this world- Phaethon- and had discovered that Astron Country was a lot larger than they had previously anticipated. It was actually an empire, ruled over by a man named Solaer, but divided into five segments, four ruled by a different king in the emperor's place, and the fifth being directly under the Emperor's jurisdiction. This meant, simply, they had some traveling to do in order to find Sakura's feather. They decided they'd stock up the next day and leave the day after that before they all retired for bed.

Two days later found the group traversing a well-worn path on the only real traveling they'd had to do within a world their entire journey. They'd taken Phaethon's suggestion of renting out 'Dragonbirds' for their journey, strange creatures covered in feathers but for their muzzles, ears, feet, clipped wings, and tails, all of which instead had scales. Kurogane was _still_of the opinion they were the ugliest things he'd ever seen, but they were beasts of burden and would save him walking the entire way. They'd taken three, Fai and Sakura both agreeing it would save them money if she were to ride with Fai or Syaoran instead of having her own. So their precession left, Kurogane in the lead as usual on a stormy gray mount, Fai and Sakura both on one a ruddy brownish color, and Syaoran bringing up the rear with his dark gray-green creature, Mokona riding on his shoulder.

Above them, the canopy of palm trees and other tropical plants rustled as a low-flying carriage soared past. They'd discovered one other thing about the Dragonbirds- most had their wings clipped for commercial use as the ones with their full wings were usually more temperamental and harder to control, therefore needing a special type of license to use them. Kurogane had almost been willing to go out and get the license to save time, but Fai had stepped in and stopped the argument before it had started.

"Syaoran, are you sure you're okay?" Mokona asked, and the young man blinked out of his thoughts.

He turned to the little creature and smiled. "I'm alright, really."

Mokona looked concerned, but looked down the path at another group of travelers approaching them heading towards the city they'd just left. The group seemed to be busy chatting amongst themselves as they passed. Syaoran strained his ears to listen without looking too much like he was eavesdropping.

"Did you hear? King Ursa might be making his move soon."

"Yeah, didn't he come across a mage with some stran-"

"-magic! Speaking of which, did you hear King Castor might've found a miracle cure f-"

"Hey, isn't that guy on the green Dragonbird kind of cute?"

Syaoran felt himself blush, and Mokona started giggling.

"Yeah, but he looks so serious. At least the blonde one looks like he knows how to have fun."

The amber-eyed teenager rubbed his forehead and stopped listening to the group. Mokona kept giggling.

"And what's so funny?" Kurogane turned around to look at the giggling creature.

Fai laughed as well. "Syaoran-kun's quite popular with the girls, it seems."

Syaoran could do nothing more than sink down slightly in the saddle and try to avoid eye contact with anyone.

It took a little over two weeks of traversing before they found themselves within the borders of the Kingdom Ursa Majora. It was nestled up against a large span of mountains, bordered on its opposite side by rolling, arid grasslands. The air seemed to be hotter than the last city, but it was much less humid, meaning that shade was a welcome relief when they rested in it. The nightly rain had stopped, and instead the nights were crisp, warm, and clear, giving a panoramic view of a sky dusted with stars and the moon- a larger moon than Syaoran could ever remember seeing at home.

He was glad for these nights at least, when he couldn't fall asleep easily, he'd look up into the sky and count the stars, or wonder if those little pinpoints of light were home to other worlds and other people, and it was usually enough after a while that he would be able to finally rest.

The city they arrived at- the capital of this kingdom- was not a lot different than the city they'd left behind in the previous world. All of the buildings were weathered, gray, and the whole place seemed old and tired. The citizens were nowhere near as harmless as they had been in the city of the sun, almost everyone eyed them suspiciously and with distaste, and made no point in hiding it. The sun motif was also missing from the buildings, only a single one that looked like a temple itself bore any of the carvings and pictures. From atop a hill on the far western side of the city, the palace loomed like an overbearing monarch, angry and gray, with sharp angles jutting out in every which direction.

It took them into the night to find a place to stay, and the room they were given was on a floor just below ground level- the place was divided into two rooms, one main area with two beds and a single chair, and a bathroom. It was cramped and musty and overall not very pleasant to be in but, as Fai pointed out to Kurogane's grumbling, it was a place to stay that wasn't outdoors for once.

The difficulties, they soon found, would be great. No one in the city seemed to be willing to talk to the foreigners, and voices were always lowered when they were nearby, lowering the chances they'd be able to even eavesdrop. They searched in vain for any clues as to the mysterious mage the king had employed for several days before finally giving up to re-figure their strategy. Hours of debate raged on, plans thrown up and then out, modified and reconfigured, and still nothing seemed to work. Frustrated, they finally gave up for the day. Syaoran left the room to get some fresh air while Fai and Mokona laid down to sleep and Kurogane retreated into the bathroom to clean up.

Outside, Syaoran leaned up against the side of the run-down building, feeling for a moment like it was holding him up as much as he was holding it. Footsteps from the doorway drew his attention as Sakura walked out. She paused to take a look around, and caught sight of him.

"Out for air as well?" He asked, and she looked to the sky.

"Partially. The other part being I know I won't sleep well tonight. So why try, you know?" Her gaze returned to him to find him smiling, eyes closed.

"I know all too well," He opened his eyes again, stepped forward from the building and past her by a pace, then turned around and held out his hand. "I was going to walk around a bit. Want to join me?"

Sakura looked from his hand to his face, then back again. "It's not very safe out here at night, is it?"

Syaoran shook his head, still smiling. "No. But if I ask you to go back to the room and stay there would you?"

The princess thought about that for a moment, then looked back to him and shook her head in return, reaching out and taking his hand. "Probably not."

-

A/N: You take the breath right out of me... you left a hole where my heart should be- :shot:

Hi again! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and everyone who will in the future! I love hearing your guys' feedback. I'll have the next chapter up soonish, so keep sitting tight!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Return to Avarice

They ended up a little outside of the city, sitting in a field far enough out that the light pollution from the city didn't obscure their view of the stars. Silently, they watched the stars, the only sounds from the Dragonbird shifting as it lay in the grass near them. They sat a short, comfortable distance apart, allowing the amiable silence fill the gap between them.

"You didn't originally come out to stargaze, did you?" Sakura asked finally, shifting position until she leaned back on her hands in the tall grass.

Syaoran shook his head. "Not entirely. Mostly, I just wanted to get out of that city. I don't like the way it feels."

"That's not all of it," the princess stated, her tone taking on a teasing edge.

Her companion blinked, then smiled. "You're right." He offered no further explanation, and though she was quite curious, she didn't ask.

The Dragonbird shifted suddenly, all but _leaping_ to its feet, head up, ears and eyes alert. The movement startled the two teens into action, and they looked out just in time to see another Dragonbird approaching them. It stopped, turned slightly, and the rider looked down at them.

"Oh! I didn't know that one had anyone looking after it," the rider proclaimed, his voice strong and cheerful.

The two on the ground blinked comically and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," he apologized, patting the side of his mount's neck. Even in the starlit dimness the creature shone with gold undertones, a color, they noted, that almost matched the Astron's hair and fur.

"No, I suppose it's our fault," Syaoran said in return, smiling awkwardly. He blinked suddenly, and stared at the Dragonbird before him. "That one has wings."

The man laughed. "Yes, Arei has the ability to fly, but with it being nighttime out and so hard to see anything, particularly anything I might fly _into_, I've learned it's safer to travel on the ground when approaching a city."

Syaoran nodded in understanding. "Sorry to have distracted you, you probably want to get into the city and rest."

The man laughed and shook his head. "Far from it. In fact, I'm dreading going in there, but I know I must. It's been a welcome distraction, and again I'm sorry for startling you two; but you know, you shouldn't be out here this late at night. Bandits like to sneak up on unsuspecting folks, especially if they look young like you two. I've got Arei, and he's a fast flier so I'm mostly okay, but even now I'm regretting taking such a long lunch."

"Yeah, we weren't planning on staying long," Syaoran said, and Sakura wondered if he was telling the truth. "We've got to get back into the city soon anyway, I'm sure the rest of our group is worried."

"Ah, then shall we band together and head in?" the man asked. "Or were you going to stay a bit longer?"

Syaoran looked to Sakura who nodded. "No, we'll head back. It's not getting any earlier, and we have a long day tomorrow."

The man nodded and waited for the two to mount their Dragonbird before they all traveled back to the city, exchanging small talk and pleasantries to make the trip go by quickly. The conversation ended with an exchange of names- the man called himself 'Kiin'- and they split up to their respective destinations, with farewells and hopes to meet again soon.

-

Said hoped meeting would come the next day as the group passed by the castle's outer walls, only to find the golden-haired man striding out, leading Arei. He blinked upon seeing them, then grinned and waved. "Hello again! Syaoran and Sakura!"

Sakura brightened, and waved at the man. "Hello!"

They exchanged greetings and introductions, Kiin asking them if they'd like to join him for lunch. Having no better alternative, and having mostly failed at gathering information for the day, they agreed, and soon found themselves in a rather nice restaurant. Though people still stared at them when they thought no one was looking, the murmurs and gossip were kept to a minimum- apparently everyone knew the golden-haired man was someone of importance, and since they were his guests they weren't to be disrespected.

It was here, finally, the group caught the break they'd been needing since first arriving in this withdrawn town. Kiin was a royal messenger, and though he couldn't tell them everything, he could give them some basic information, and even a few insider things whispered when no one else was listening.

King Ursa, they'd discovered, was not a kind ruler, and were the Emperor and his men not watching him carefully, the people in his kingdom would be under heavy oppression- his manner of ruling was to do so with fear rather than kindness, force the people to bend to his will. Recently, it had come to the Emperor's attention that Ursa had hired a fairly powerful mage, one whose powers were said to be odd, but extremely potent. Kiin divulged that he'd been sent to identify whoever the mage was and report back to the Emperor what threat level the man posed.

"Turns out the guy's mostly a crack," the messenger laughed, waving his hand. "He keeps talking big, but he's actually quite harmless. 'When I get my hands back on the source of magic!' Ha! I want to know what a _feather _will do to make him more powerful. What, does he think the down of the Phoenix of the Sun will grant _him _magical powers?"

The group was suddenly paying rapt attention.

"Anyway, so he's apparently looking for a magical feather and that'll make him suddenly more powerful or something," Kiin waved his hand dismissively.

"... Do you know where there might be something like that?" Syaoran asked, beating Fai to the question.

The man tilted his head back and scratched his chin. "Well... hm. Actually... King Castor was telling me a few months back that he'd found a pure white feather in his temple's Phoenix feather collection... the Phoenix is usually golden yellow, see, and he told me that it's magical in its own right, he thinks it might've come from some other magic bird- maybe a special breed of Rok or Dragonbird. So he's been holding it as a good luck charm."

"Well," Fai said, looking about the group and smiling. "It looks like we have our next destination."

"You plan on going all the way to Gemini Sinistra?" Kiin noted, blinking comically at them all. "That's a ways away from here... almost as far as King Canis' kingdom."

"Well, see, that feather might just be the thing we're looking for," Syaoran explained, his voice keeping calm.

"And how do you plan on getting even close enough _to_King Castor to even be able to see it...?" Kiin asked, smirking in amusement.

The group fell silent.

"You know, you're lucky you met me. I might just be able to get you an audience with him. That is, _if_ I can work my messenger magic enough. If you want a chance to meet him, meet _me_at the landing strip on the western edge of this city tomorrow morning. I can't guarantee anything, but it's worth a shot, right?"

-

The next morning Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona found themselves standing on the edge of a long, smooth strip of worn grass. Several carriages had already come and gone, yet none had paused nor had they seen hide or hair of Kiin.

"You think he's running late?" Fai asked, watching a speck in the distant sky slowly begin to get larger. It must've been another carriage coming in for a landing.

"Or maybe he told us to wait here as some sort of joke," Kurogane said, taking a slightly more pessimistic viewpoint.

Fai chuckled. "I don't think that's the case. Kiin didn't seem like the kind of man to be like that. And oh, isn't that a fancy carriage?" He pointed to the gold glint coming from the approaching carriage. It was pulled by a team of what looked like seven gold-colored Dragonbirds.

"Hey wait... isn't that A... Arei?" Sakura asked, watching the lead Dragonbird very closely.

"I think it might be," Syaoran agreed. "But why is it pulling a carriage?"

The carriage wheeled about in the air, straightening itself out with the runaway, before touching down for an easy landing. It slowed, and the Dragonbirds pulled the carriage like horses until the side door was only a few feet from the group, any farther forward and the triangular wing attached to the side of it would've knocked them over. The door swung open dramatically, and Kiin stepped out, looking a bit neater than he had the previous two days, but still quite unchanged. He motioned them inside and they stepped in a bit awed.

"Apologies for the cramped quarters, but this was the best carriage I could get on such short notice," he commented as he closed the door and knocked on the wall behind him. Kurogane and he sat on one side, while Fai, Syaoran, and Sakura sat on the other side.

Fai smiled right at Kiin and tilted his head slightly. "You're not just a messenger are you?"

Kiin laughed. "Were the golden Dragonbirds a giveaway?"

"Partially," Fai answered, then relaxed back. The carriage jolted and began moving.

"Oh, hold on to that handle if you don't want to end up in your friend's lap over there," the golden haired man mentioned to the ninja as he himself took a hold on the handle and braced his foot against the base of the opposite seat.

The carriage bumped and jolted a little bit, before pitching slightly backwards, nose pointed for the sky.

"Well, if all goes well, we should make it to Gemini Sinistra before nightfall," Kiin said, still smiling.

"Wait, before we do that," Kurogane studied him with deep red eyes. "Who_ are _you exactly?"

Kiin tilted his head back as if to think. "I have a lot of names, really. But I suppose..." and he looked at them all, the happy cheerful exterior falling away until his smile became something more of an arrogant smirk. "I suppose 'Solaer' would be the most proper, as it's my given name."

The group fell silent for a moment, contemplation evident in all of their eyes. Solaer felt one of his eyebrows rising at their lack of immediate response.

Finally, Syaoran jumped in place like he'd been shocked, then watched Kiin carefully. "Wait... Solaer is the Emperor's name..."

"Good memory," Solaer commended. "A pity you are not of this world or I might employ you in my services."

"Wait," Kurogane said, and his voice was deep and serious. "So you're the emperor?"

"Correct," And he smiled.

"Why do you go around like a messenger or commoner, calling yourself Kiin?"

Solaer shrugged. "It makes it easier for me to keep tabs on those people whom I deem... 'interesting' and in need of observation. As they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"Why the interest in us?" Syaoran asked next, barely giving the golden-haired man time to pause.

"You said yourself that feather King Castor has might be the thing you're all looking for, and the man Ursa hired... what was his name... Kyle? Was also after it."

The group exchanged glances.

"Kyle Rondart?" Fai asked, suddenly as serious, or even more so than the Emperor sitting among them.

Solaer thought for a minute. "Ah, yes. That was his name. Kyle Rondart, odd name, that. Apparently he found out about the feather as well, as he took off late last night for Gemini Sinistra."

Sakura sighed. "We're never going to beat him there."

"Do not worry, my lady," Solaer said, and that arrogant smirk widened. "The Kings of my Empire are very cautious and wary, especially of anyone coming in from Ursa Majora. And besides, I have already contacted him as warning."

"What are your reasons for helping us...?" Kurogane growled, on the edge of his seat.

"Mostly, they are for me to know and you to never find out," Solaer grinned right into the ninja's face, saffron eyes challenging scarlet. "But on the most basic level; not only do we have no need or use for such a feather when the magic in our world is already so abundant, giving you all the feather will prevent Ursa's little minion from taking it and becoming a thorn in my side later."

"So it's simply a way of preventing your enemies from gaining any sort of advantage," Fai stated, sounding impressed. "A shrewd politician."

"One must be, if one is to survive. Besides," And he looked directly at Sakura and Syaoran, a grin that could almost be called _wicked_ spreading across his features. "These two youngsters have quite the magical signature. Getting close to them let me assess their threat level to myself. And how useful they might be in the future."

"So you plan to do nothing more than use us," Syaoran said, voice low, almost a growl.

Solaer returned the glare with his arrogant grin. "_Plan to? _Dear Syaoran. I already _am._ And what choice do you have but to go along with my plot?" And then his face went back to cheerful, outgoing, _I'm a nice guy, trust me. _

Fai frowned. "And you have no interest in the feather itself?"

The emperor shook his head. "It's a power that may easily be stolen and used against me. Of course I am interested in it, being that it is indeed powerful, but I'd rather it not be in this world at all... and you all, you travel between worlds, do you not? You will take it away from here." He rolled back his sleeve, showing a strange scar around his wrist; feathers on either side, and a sun on the top and bottom. Fai watched it with interest for a moment. "I have all the power I _need _anyway."

Syaoran said nothing, just stared out the window at the passing sky, Sakura staring beyond him sadly. Mokona remained motionless in Fai's arms as the magician leaned back and closed his eyes. Kurogane glared at the emperor for a long while, before finally giving up and mimicking Fai's position, though he kept his eyes open and watching their strange companion warily.

-

A/N: Exciting Things happen in the next one, I swear. Feedback is, as always loved, and so reviews will be appreciated mightily. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Twinstar

The carriage began its descent with a stomach-jolting lurch. Outside, overcast skies and rain made the evening sky dark prematurely, and set an overall gothic mood to the evening. Another bump and jolt as the carriage touched down, then the tug from the loss of momentum, until they were traveling little faster than the Dragonbirds walked.

The carriage came to a stop near a building, and the Emperor was up and out before it even had a chance to settle. Six guards stood in formation, a quadruplet of Dragonbirds between them. The Emperor was astride one in a single easy motion. The rest followed him, feeling a sense of urgency though their unease about the situation was almost thick enough to touch. Then they were off, galloping through the lashing rain, rain which was much cooler than that in the empire's capital city. The Dragonbirds were incredibly fleet of foot, even as they splashed through puddles on uneven surfaces and barely slowed to round corners, even leaping over obstacles (and one unfortunate denizen who happened to cross the street right as they rounded a corner). They hit the courtyard of the castle, through gates strangely open, and suddenly Solaer's mount took off, showing speeds none of the travelers had seen Dragonbirds possess before. Syaoran kicked the sides of the creature he rode on- it gave a low growl, put its head down, and suddenly its running style changed; less of that of a stiff-legged herbivorous creature, and more that of a predator: low to the ground with long, leaping strides.

They reached the main doors, only to find bodies strewn about the steps, their blood creating small streams of red as the rain washed it away. Solaer was off his mount before it even stopped, Syaoran right behind him. The teenager followed the older man through the twisting castle passageways, keeping a firm watch on his movements as they ran, finally reaching what looked like an inner audience chamber.

A cloaked figured stood with his back mostly to the door, facing an older looking Astron inhabitant, one that must have been King Castor. The King looked to be worse for wear, his whole body trembling, most likely from age or blood loss, a deep gash crossed his hips, another, lighter one ran across his chest, while various others crisscrossed his arms.

"King Castor!" Solaer cried out and a bright golden flame encircled his arm, solidifying into a sharply curved sword much akin to a scimitar.

The cloaked figured turned around, and Syaoran set his jaw. It was Kyle Rondart, all right, holding a staff before him, looking every bit like the storybook sorcerer. Behind him, King Castor collapsed to one knee, and Solaer started forward, running, sword somewhere between a defensive and offensive position- one that was unbalanced and very vulnerable, showing the Emperor's lack of concentration.

Syaoran drew his sword, and started after the golden haired emperor, keeping his pace much more subdued, wary as he stepped around the bodies scattered about the floor.

"My Emperor! Do not come farther in! The man has accomplices!"

Solaer backed up suddenly as a black figure simply _appeared _before him, slashing through the air with a set of long, claw-shaped blades attached to its hand. The Emperor regained his footing and lunged forward, slicing a golden trail through the air and through the figure, before continuing on without stopping to the kneeling King's side.

Syaoran was left with two of the ninja-like creatures between himself and Kyle, and more he could feel approaching behind him. He lashed out forwards, catching one across the throat. It spasmed, electricity sparking between the two halves of the cut before it finally fell down. He felt a rush from his right and he ducked as another of the creature's claws whistled through the air above his head. Forward, he stabbed it in the gut, then rose quickly to full height, bringing his sword with him, dragging it through the mechanical being's hide, cutting it nearly in half.

A quick spin, and the one charging in from behind him impaled _itself_ on his sword with its momentum. Syaoran jerked towards another approaching, putting the impaled foe between he and the other, and it stabbed its companion in the back. The swordsman jerked his sword toward him while kicking out with his other foot, knocking both of the mechanical ninjas over and off of his sword.

Someone screamed his name but he never got the chance to find out who as a searing pain rent across his back. He stumbled forward, but went with it, hitting the ground rolling in enough time to hear a set of blades slice through the air where his head just was. He turned back just in time to see the one who had hit him's head go flying into the air on the tail of the silvery streak of Kurogane's sword.

The ninja readjusted his stance, and sliced through two others in one swift motion, effectively clearing the area around them for the moment.

"You alright?" the man asked of the younger, and Syaoran nodded hesitantly.

"I think so." He turned to look to where the Emperor and the King were both still fighting, now joined by the guards. More of the otherworldly beings spawned near the group, as Kyle turned to Syaoran and Kurogane- both standing between him and the door.

The man smiled at the two, fake and cheerful. "It would be wise of you to get out of my way."

Neither of the two swordsmen moved from their spots, Syaoran re-gripped his sword, making sure his hold was firm.

A faint glow emerged from the distended tip of Kyle's staff. "This could end so easily, so quickly, no one would need to get hurt."

Syaoran adjusted his position slightly as a symbol formed between his feet, spread outward slightly. The air around him crackled with power, and Kurogane took a step away.

"RAITEI SHOURAI!"

Energy burst out, converged, hit the staff Kyle was carrying and knocked the man a good dozen feet backwards with the force it exerted. The man rose to his feet shaken a second later, but largely unharmed.

Kurogane's eyes narrowed slightly and their opponent stared at Syaoran, looking completely surprised.

"Since when do _you_know magic?!" He asked, looking over the younger male carefully. Syaoran just glared.

"Wait... that sword's different. You...!" And Kyle growled, adjusting his staff. "You're the one _he _had imprisoned! How did you escape? Where's the other one?"

Syaoran readjusted his position, gathering more power for his next attempt. "I was _let_ out. And the other? I have no idea. Last I checked I'd nearly severed his hand."

Kyle looked at him distastefully, then shifted his gaze to Kurogane. "I'll ask again, move out of my way, and no one will have to get hurt."

Kurogane laughed. "I think _you're _the only one that's about to get hurt. Hand back the feather."

The robed man shook his head. "You don't seem to understand. I guess I'll have to show you then, what it is this thing can do." The feather flashed, illuminating a series of foreign letters along the side of the staff. Kyle gripped it by the end, and brought it down like a club. The staff streaked through the air, leaving behind a green sickle-shaped trail that launched itself at Syaoran as soon as the staff hit the ground with a resounding _crack._

Syaoran adjusted his position, bringing himself into a defensive stance. The green sickle-shaped energy trail hit his sword hard, and he pushed back against it with all of his might, at least until the cut in his back forced his muscles to give out. His sword went flying from his hands as the attack hit him with enough force his vision went black as he tumbled end over end into the back wall of the throne room.

Kurogane growled and charged, but his sword hit a magical barrier like a brick wall, jarring his arms all the way up to his shoulders. The shield pulsed and knocked him backward, but he recovered and rolled, ending back on his feet easily.

"You have no magic, and the boy is too injured to use his properly," Kyle laughed. "It would seem this battle is mine."

"You shouldn't underestimate us," Kurogane said. "_Especially_ not him."

Kyle glanced over to Syaoran, the young man slowly regaining his feet,_ peeling_ himself away from the blood-spattered wall, picking up his sword as he did so. Kurogane frowned; either that injury was worse than he first thought, or the young man had hit the wall extremely hard.

"Well, then. Try again if you think it'll allow you to get anywhere," the robed man laughed, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Kurogane and Syaoran exchanged a glance. Neither of them quite knew how to approach this battle, but they knew they needed to figure it out soon. The ninja suddenly had an idea, and he jerked his head slightly, motioning to himself subtly. A pincer attack. Syaoran nodded his head, steadying himself, preparing for the attack. Kurogane started, and Syaoran followed. Kyle took a step back to brace himself, and held the staff up. The letters on the side of it glowed and twinkled in a rapid patterning as the air around him warped and twisted into another shield.

Both swordsmen hit it hard enough the edges of it buckled slightly, but the magic flashed blinding green and threw them _both_ backward, and they both landed hard and stunned for a moment, completely open to attack, an attack Kyle was more than happy to do. He changed his grip on the staff as the shield flickered and faded, turning towards the more seriously injured Syaoran first. He raised it again for the same attack that he'd sent for the younger swordsman first, but just as he was about to bring the staff down, a beautiful, haunting cry pierced the air, enough to raise the hair on the back of everyone's necks.

Kyle spun about on his heel to face the corner of the room where the Emperor, King and guards had been fighting the small army of the mechanical ninja-like creatures. Something yellow and white, bright as the sun erupted from the center of the mass, sending the mechanical creatures flying backward, charred and unmoving. The fiery mass formed near the ceiling, wings spreading, eyes glowing red- a phoenix. It opened its beak as though to scream and that haunting song erupted again, causing several of the guards near it to collapse to their knees. From the tail of the phoenix, a single fiery thread trailed, finally wrapping around the Emperor's marked wrist, and as he slowly lowered his arm, struggling like it took effort, dripping blood all over the ground from his numerous wounds, the Phoenix turned, pointed its beak at Kyle and dove, as though the Emperor was using the string to fling it forward.

The robed man tapped the end of the staff on the ground, and the greenish shield reformed just as the Phoenix crashed into it with a low boom, like a sonic explosion. The golden fire flowed all around the shield, and the shield warped and twisted under its power. The phoenix flickered, power waning, and Kyle smirked, but the glory was short lived as a crack appeared in the shield, then another, then another, and just as the Phoenix faded, the shield shattered into hundreds of tiny green shards.

"_RAITEI!_"

Kyle turned slightly towards Syaoran.

"_SHOURAI!_"

The robed man smiled though he faced what was likely his death, and the bright blue energy converged upon him.

-

"Well what he did was fairly reckless, channeling the Phoenix of the Sun without proper preparation, and in the condition he was," Phaethon shook his head as he gazed at the sleeping form of their Emperor before turning back to Fai and Kurogane. "But everyone's still alive, the bad guy is gone, and the feather is back in its rightful place, is it not?"

The magician nodded, looking to Sakura who watched the two men in the hospice intently. Again she had awoken before the injured young swordsman, and she knew it was not a good thing that this had occurred.

Phaethon turned back toward the door and laughed. "They should be alright according to the doctor but we need to let them rest for now." Fai nodded and followed the man out the door, but Sakura stayed behind, walking slowly up to the window and looking out at the sunset. Several minutes passed, before something moved behind her.

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep pushing so hard," She turned and looked back at Syaoran, who watched her intently. "You're going to kill yourself to help _me._"

An amber eye looked down to her bad right leg, then slowly trailed back up. "Only if you don't kill yourself trying to help_ us_, first."

Sakura gasped and averted her gaze back out the window. "How did-"

"The prices the Dimensional Witch asks for are extremely high, don't try to pay them off by yourself. We're all in this together; we should share the responsibility." Syaoran closed his eyes, wincing as he turned back toward the ceiling, the motion irritating his back injury.

"Then... if things are going badly, don't rush ahead by yourself. Let Fai and Kurogane help, let _me_ help you if I can. You may not be the Syaoran we started this journey with," And she looked back in time to watch him grimace, only partly out of physical pain. "But we've been through a lot with you, and we've gotten to know you, you're our friend and companion as well. So let us watch your back as much as you've been watching ours. It's too hard to keep doing all this stuff you've been doing alone."

He sighed, staring at the ceiling, unwilling to meet her eyes. "Deal."

-

Another several days passed before Syaoran was able to stand and walk again, and by that time the Emperor had awoken. They decided to say their goodbyes and thanks to him before leaving, though he'd had no hesitations about telling them he was merely using them to achieve his own goals, he _had _helped them in the end.

He cracked open a single golden eye as they walked in, then closed it and let his cheerful, nice-guy smile spread across his face. "Let me guess, you wanna thank me for nearly killing myself to help you?"

Syaoran nodded, face solemn. "You did help us a lot, though. I'm not sure we would've been able to come out of that in one piece without that attack."

Solaer laughed, and a bit of his serious side leaked into his look as he finally regarded them all. "It was a threat to my people. As Emperor, I'm in charge of protecting them from all major threats, with my life if I must."

Syaoran nodded. "You're a good ruler for that. But we thank you anyway, for helping us out as well, even if we aren't of your people."

The emperor waved his hand, the one that was marked but now covered in bandages. "You're welcome. Anyway, have you found everything you need to?"

The group all looked to the little Mokona, and it seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "Yes! That's the only feather I've sensed."

"Great," and Solaer grinned at them all, his nice guy grin, but set beneath his arrogant bastard eyes. "Now get out of my world before you bring more trouble."

Syaoran smiled back, a challenge in his look. "We'd be happy to. It's too humid here anyway."

Solaer waved his hand. "Great. Hope I never have to see you all again."

They stepped out of the room and around the back of the hospice, an empty lot with no one around so they could transport out.

-

A/N: Astron Country is over! Next one coming is... well...

Stick tight and y'all'll see. Reviews are appreciated if you so choose to leave them. Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A Greater Scheme

Fei Wong Reed leaned over, resting his chin on a hand, his goblet momentarily forgotten in his other. "They're coming so close to gathering all of the feathers, and now Kyle is dead." He looked over, and there the Clone stood, watching impassively with cold, mismatched eyes. "And your right hand is useless..." He looked back to the sphere glowing before him, to the Emperor lying injured in bed, then to the symbol surrounding the motley group of travelers. "Soon their goal will be achieved. But will mine?" He looked to the clone, and for once, the clone looked back. "Yes. Yes, I believe it will, though it may be forced ahead of schedule. We must hurry."

-

Yuuko looked at the figure standing before her in her shop, eyes studying the young girl for a moment.

"Your wish... is an odd one," the witch stated finally, red eyes locking to brown. "And it is not within even my power to ensure that it will come true a hundred percent."

"I-... I don't care," the younger woman said, looking away finally. "I just... I just want them back, want _him _back! No one smiles anymore... I want them to smile again! And when I learned you might know something about it, and you _did,_ I realized I would pay whatever price was necessary for it to happen."

"So, you would ask they be brought there to your world," Yuuko confirmed, and the girl nodded. "Very well, the price you must pay..."

-

Syaoran closed his eyes as they traveled through the multi-colored space between worlds. Sakura was next to him, looking determined, as Fai and Kurogane floated ahead, with twin looks of concern and worry adorning their facades.

Suddenly, the world around them shifted; writhing and twisting as though it was in pain. The whole group was jolted, and Syaoran felt a pair of arms wrap around his arm. He twisted about and grabbed the princess, holding her against him. The colors warped and shifted, spun together in a nauseating way, and then finally blacked out, and the group was freefalling.

They landed with a harsh thud in one large pile, Kurogane on the bottom, and slowly disentangled themselves a moment after everyone had gotten their bearings (and Kurogane had yelled at them all to _get off him._)

Syaoran was the slowest one up, rubbing the side of his head, when a familiar power drifted across his senses. _Sakura..._

-

Yuuko smirked at the image of the travelers she saw before her. "I hope_ this _throws a monkey wrench into your plans, Fei Wong."

Watanuki frowned from next to her. "How would that hurt him...?"

The witch's smile widened a touch. "It will invoke the boy's anger... strengthen his relationship with the princess... and reveal to them all exactly who the Syaoran they know now is. And, not only that, the rest of the feathers..."

The witch's assistant turned from her, heading down a long hallway. He paused before one of the doors, and lightly let his fingers rest on it. "Will you ever tell him what really happened to her?"

Yuuko laughed from the other room. "When this is all over, I just may."

Watanuki shook his head and opened the doors, stepping lightly inside. "I just hope _he_ doesn't manage to get his hands on her."

-

Fei Wong Reed slammed his hand into the armrest of his throne in a rare show of anger. The clone was gone now, through another portal to a different world, so his slip would not be seen by anyone. "That witch! Somehow, I know this is her fault... if the Princess finds out what has happened in that world. No, no I mustn't think about it. It will effect nothing, do nothing but bring out unnecessary feelings for that kid, it will be her undoing... Not mine..." He looked upward slightly, staring beyond his viewing portal. "What do you plan, witch, allowing them to return to _that world?_"

-

..._Cards..._

Syaoran's eyes snapped open, and in them loomed a giant, crowned penguin, the bottom of its beak extended out to form a sort of slide. "No... no..." He walked forward, touched the side of the penguin slide as though he didn't believe it was real. "We can't be here. We can't..."

"Can't be where, Syaoran-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura's voice sounded from behind him.

He turned to look at the rest of the group, and they all tensed at his expression- he looked lost and alone and so very, very sad. "Welcome..." His voice shook with the strain of speaking around his emotions. "Welcome to..." He squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his fists, looked down and tried not to let the tears that pricked his eyes fall. When his voice came again, it was so soft they all had to strain to hear it. "Welcome to Tomoeda."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hometown

Several hours later, Syaoran led them quickly to a large building, before stopping in front of a door adorned with a small golden plaque that had a single character on it. He reached up to what seemed to be the door buzzer, but instead of pushing it, he pulled one of the screws out and slid it aside, taking a key from the confines and putting it in the door.

"Wait..." Kurogane started, but didn't get the chance to finish as the door swung open and Syaoran stepped inside, motioning for them to follow. The apartment was empty, but well-maintained, meaning someone probably lived there.

The youngest male turned to the rest of them. "This might take some time. Would you like something to drink?"

The other three all looked at each other, confused, but nodded and took seats on the couches as Syaoran motioned them to.

A few minutes later, they all sat sipping warm tea in an incredibly uncomfortable silence.

"So," Kurogane said, frustrated and brusque as usual. "I'm going to take a guess this is _your _home." He looked at Syaoran, who nodded.

"Yeah... I..." He sighed. "This is the apartment I used to share with my cousin... and occasionally... well... I left Tomoeda a long time ago, though. That's why I rushed you here, if anyone knew I was back, I think-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, a startled gasp, and then what sounded like grocery bags dropping. He turned to find the origin of these noises, a young woman with long black hair and red-brown eyes.

"S-S-" She stuttered, her wide eyes welling up with tears.

"Hello ma'am, sorry to intrude," Fai stated, ever the mediator, sitting near the edge of his seat as though readying himself to stand up quickly and try to defend someone.

"S- S... _XIAO LANG!_" She screamed, running across the floor so quickly she wouldn't have time to stop if she ran into the couch. In a flash, Syaoran was on his feet and in her path, bracing himself for impact. It was hard enough he stumbled backward and fell backward over the crouch, the sobbing girl on top of him, and landed with a hiss on his still-healing back. "Is it... am I dreaming again? Are you really here?" She pulled back and looked at him, ruddy brown eyes staring straight into his more amber colored ones.

Syaoran nodded hesitantly. "... I'm back. Sorry, Meilin... for running out like that. But-"

"I know, I know..." She sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes before grabbing him for another crushing hug. "You had something to do... but... I never thought it would take you ten years! Did... did you succeed? Is-" And Meilin paused suddenly, stiffening up. "Sakura...!"

"Wait, Meilin," Syaoran started, but she was on her feet in a flash and standing in front of Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura you're back! Oh god, you're back. What happened? Where'd you go? I... I have to tell-"

"Meilin!" Syaoran cried, but the girl was already heading for the door. He got up as quickly as his back injury would let him. "Meilin, stop! That's not the Sakura we know!"

Sakura blinked, gasping in surprise, as Kurogane and Fai exchanged a glance, then looked from Syaoran, to Meilin, to Sakura, and back again.

"I have to go tell Tomoyo! Oh but first I better tell Toya-"

"Meilin, listen to me!"

"Toya...?" Sakura whispered.

The black haired girl had her hand on the doorknob before Syaoran caught up to her, tearing her away.

"Syaoran you idiot! What are you doing? There's so many people that want to-"

"Meilin, you have to listen to me!"

"And Kero and Yue! You have _no_ idea how much those two have been suffering without their master... of course_ I_ don't know where they-"

"MEILING LISTEN," He finally yelled, voice overpowering hers, driving into her head and interrupting her train of thought, forcing her into silence. He'd yelled it in Chinese, but with Mokona's translation abilities, didn't think she would be able to tell the difference. "Meilin, that's not the Sakura we know... that's... look, sit down. There's... some clarification needed. For everyone."

"Everyone?" Meilin turned around and finally got a good look at Kurogane and Fai. "Who are they...?"

"I'll tell you, just please... sit down," Syaoran pleaded, that hopeless look appearing on his face again. The girl nodded and carefully maneuvered to the couches, sitting as close to all three of Syaoran's companions as she could. The young man poured her a glass of tea, and looked at them all as they watched him back, expectantly.

"I suppose... some introductions are due," he looked at Meilin, and went to stand next to Kurogane and Fai. "Meilin, this is Kurogane, and this is Fai." He looked at Sakura, and something in his expression softened. "And... this is... Princess Sakura..."

"_Princess _Sakura?" Meilin interrupted. "Of all the things Sakura would've been a _princess _is not something I can imagine her as..."

Sakura, sitting on the couch, blushed slightly.

"And... everyone... this is my cousin, Meiling... or Meilin Li," Syaoran continued. The girl nodded at them all in greeting.

"So what's going on?" Meilin and Kurogane asked at the same time. Fai, who looked like he was about to join, closed his mouth and smiled.

"I..." the young man walked over to a shelf on the far end of the room, one with several picture frames sitting on it. He picked one up, his shoulders tensing, his voice coming out shaking. "I think this would be easier to explain to everyone I've been traveling with... if you'd look at this picture." He turned back around, avoiding everyone's looks as he walked back and handed the picture frame out to Sakura.

Meilin blinked. "Syaoran... that's the picture..."

"Let her look at it, please Meilin... and find out for herself."

"You mean _remember _it for herself," Meilin said, pouting slightly.

Sakura reached out and hesitantly took the picture frame from Syaoran. He kept his gaze everywhere but looking into other eyes. The picture frame turned, and Sakura gasped, dropping it into her lap. "Th... this is..." She looked down, clenching her jaw.

Fai and Kurogane exchanged another look, and the magician reached out, gently removing the picture frame from the princess' lap. He picked it up and held it so both he and Kurogane could see it, and they both froze.

There was Syaoran, _grinning_ like a love-struck fool, holding tightly to what _looked like _Sakura: he had her around the waist and off the ground; she had her hands on his shoulders and was smiling and blushing herself.

"This..." Fai began, but trailed off as he looked at the two teenagers. Sakura was staring at her lap, hands clenching her pants, while Syaoran stared at the ceiling, away from the princess, that desperately hopeless look back on his face.

"Don't you remember now!?" Meilin asked, desperate. "I've never seen either of you look as happy as you were then! And Syaoran! That's the longest I've _ever _seen him smile for!"

"But that's not..." Sakura began, her voice so soft in the large room. "That's not me. I'm not from this city..." She looked up, and her soft emerald eyes met Meilin's red-brown ones. "I'm from a kingdom, in the desert."

"You... you've gotta be kidding me! You're Sakura though, right? Sakura Kinomoto!" The dark haired young woman said, eyes welling up with more tears.

"I_am _named Sakura," the princess began, her eyes watering as well as she looked at the sadness on Meilin's face. "But Kinomoto isn't my last name... I don't have a last name."

"You have to be lying! This is all a joke, right?" Meilin pleaded, looking around with a now tear-streaked face. "This is all one big funny 'we got you Meilin, we're home now, haha' right? RIGHT?! Th- there's only one Sakura I know of that looks like _that!_ There can't be another one!"

"Actually," Fai began, and everyone jumped at his voice. He looked at Syaoran, the young man's eyes clamped shut, arms crossed, then to Sakura, looking back down at her hands clenching her legs, tears trickling down her face though she tried to fight them, finally to Meilin, the girl sobbing openly, looking confused and alone. "This is going to sound sort of strange, but I have to tell you. There are many different worlds out there, _many_d ifferent worlds. You see, Syaoran and yourself are the only ones in this room that are from _this_ world in particular. I am from a place called 'Celes', Kuro-pi here," and Kurogane's eyebrow twitched. "Is from a Japan that _isn't _this one. In his world, Tomoyo... you said you knew a Tomoyo right?"

Meilin nodded her head slowly.

"Girl with black hair and dark purple eyes?"

Meilin nodded again.

"Well, Tomoyo in _his _world is actually a princess herself. You see, in different worlds, the same people can exist, people that you might know from a different world, but they're not the same. Fundamentally, they are; they share the same soul, but otherwise they are very different; they have different memories, different perceptions of the people around them, different relationships," the magician gestured with his hand. "I'm sure the Tomoyo in this world wouldn't know Kurogane if she looked at him, but he would know her. Except, he would know the _her_ he knows from _his _world. Do you understand?"

Meilin shook her head this time, violently whipping it side to side. "No! I refuse to believe it! Sakura! This is Sakura! And she's back now! Everyone can be happy again! Everyone _needs_ to be happy again! Do you know how sick her father got after you disappeared Syaoran!? He _died!_ He missed her so much he got sick and _died _after he managed to lose all hope of ever seeing either of you again. I don't know if you realized it, but unlike Toya and Kero, he actually did like you!"

Syaoran blinked, looked at Meilin, eyes wide with surprise. "... Fujitaka-san..."

Sakura stiffened.

"And Toya! Do you know what happened to HIM!? His dad's dead his sister, no one knows where she went, Yukito's gone... You thought he was bad before when she disappeared, Syao! He's a _wreck, _walking aroundlike a living ghost! And _Tomoyo,_ oh Tomoyo, she had a chance at fame and fortune! She gave it up. She gave _up _a record deal to stay in Tomoeda and wait for Sakura to return. She hardly ever eats anymore, I think she might be going crazy with the way she talks to herself. Now _her_ mother is now a nervous wreck, the toy company went downhill!" Meilin cut off, sobbing hard into her hands, unable to speak for a moment. "Kero... and Yue... I don't know where they went. They probably thought their master was _dead_and were going to seal themselves away and wait for a new master!" She cut off with a sob again, curling up on the couch and crying into her knees. "It seems like _I'm_ the only one that managed to scrape together a decent life... but it's been so hard, Syaoran... you can't possibly know what it's like to watch everything fall around you!"

"That's not tr-" Syaoran began, his voice raised as though he was going to yell, though he caught himself, took a breath. "I know, Meilin. I_ do _know what it's like... what I've seen on my journey..." He shook his head. "But you being the normal one does surprise me..."

"What's _that _supposed to mean, Syaoran?!" the girl screeched, and he winced against her tone.

He shook his head, then straightened as though something had suddenly crossed his mind. "Nevermind... look, everyone," and he let his eyes roam over everyone in the room. "Before I finish, there's something else I need to do."

"... Something else...?" Fai asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"It's something... that needs to be done _now _before anyone with the ability senses_ her _presence," He looked at the princess Sakura. "And... because... I don't think... we're ever going to see our Sakura again."

"Syaoran! You shouldn't say things like that!" Meilin sobbed, looking up from her curled position. "Please, don't give up hope..."

"Meilin..._ you _of all people should know; I never lost hope," He turned to them, smiling in a way that deeply unsettled the whole group. "I gave it up to save the world again. Remember?"

-

A/N: Now watch the world you all know and love come tumbling down around you. This isn't CCS anymore, the kids have all grown up. No more happy, lovey-dovey, light and fluffy, pink and cuteness here in Tsubasa.

Nice to see my Converting Powers are working again, Phantom. And I'm glad I could at least pull a little sympathy for the Real Syaoran... I really pity his circumstance myself, and the fact that there's just _so many _little references to tie him to the Syao of CCS just tickles the hell out of my muse. Between the spells, the Rashinban, the sword, and even his fighting style... not to mention the fact he takes everything so seriously and never smiles... yeah. He just hits me too hard as a reference to the little Syaoran for Timelines and Other Plotbits Not Agreeing to dissuade me. xp

Thanks for your feedback everyone! Now, the question remains- will Kinomoto ever return?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Little Wolf

Uncomfortable and stifling was the silence to descend after the door had shut. Kurogane sat back, trying not to look as awkward as he felt, Fai looked contemplatively from one crying girl to the other, as though trying to figure out how to fix the situation, while Mokona stayed perfectly still, not knowing if it should move, but wanting to badly to help cheer up the two females. Finally, the edge of his mouth twitched upward, and he looked at the darker haired girl.

"I'm curious," He murmured softly. "What did Syaoran mean when he said he lost his hope to save the world?"

Meilin sniffed, and looked down. "A long time ago, I'd say a few months after... our Sakura... disappeared, some great magical power attacked this world. I... never really found out what it was, because I was in Hong Kong when it happened, but from what Syaoran told me after he got out of the hospital, it was unlike anything we've ever fought before. He said he thought he recognized the power signature as something like Clow Reed's, but Eriol was fighting with him- apparently he knew the world would be attacked and returned to Tomoeda just in time. So maybe it was just Eriol... anyway..." She paused, but continued before anyone could ask questions, though she could tell they wanted to. "He said the entire time they were fighting whoever their opponent was, and even _he _couldn't tell, he said the man had cast this weird thick darkness, the man kept saying things about Sakura, how his feelings were interfering and how he'd never win if he kept thinking about her. And he said something... particularly damaging... I don't remember what it was, you'd have to ask Syaoran, but he nearly died because it made him hesitate. If it wasn't for Eriol, he probably wouldn't still be alive." Meilin looked to the princess, who sat stiff and surprised. "So... after he was released, he said he was never going to hope again... never going to believe things would fully be alright again until they _were._ Until everything was back to normal." She sighed, closing her eyes, face contorting in anger. "And that stupid, stubborn boy must've put a magical seal on himself or _something _because I can see it. He really hasn't regained hope... but I think that was what made him so strong in the first place. His hope and belief in himself... and in his love for her..." The dark-haired girl looked up to find the princess staring into her own lap, hands clenched onto her pants.

Meilin's expression softened dramatically. "You're really not her, are you?"

It was all the young woman could do to shake her head.

Meilin sighed, closing her eyes to keep from crying again, and stood before bowing deeply. "I'm so sorry... Princess Sakura..."

-

The tree branches rustled as he climbed higher, toward a window on one side of the top floor. It was still day time, so he couldn't tell which rooms held an occupant of the house, though he was fairly sure the one he was about to enter would be empty. A quick look confirmed his suspicions, and he readied himself, leaping from the tree branch to the windowsill, balancing expertly, as though he'd done this before. Slowly he reached down and pushed on the window, hoping that no one had locked the windows in the time the room had been unoccupied. Surely enough, it slid open, slowly as though the track was very dirty, but it still opened enough to let him slip inside. He removed his shoes, holding them in one hand, then carefully stepped around the stuffed animals on the bench below the window, making sure not to knock any onto the floor, then stepped down and paused, looking around.

The room was exactly as he remembered it, girlishly pink and cute, the bed made neatly, the little plush doll on the headboard next to the alarm clock that never seemed to be effective. But it was the smell that rooted him in place; fresh blooming flowers, ripe fruit, open spring meadows... the smell was faint and slightly musty, meaning the room hadn't been aired out in some time, but it was there and just strong enough to cause Syaoran's knees to weaken, his stomach to flip.

It smelled like _her._ And it was an abrupt slap in the face, reminding him of his circumstances, because _she_ wasn't here, and it didn't feel like she _had_ been here for a while. Her presence was mostly gone, only the smell and sight remained.

He needed to _move,_ he needed to _get out of here _before he completely lost it. He turned to the desk next to him, reaching out and gently opening the top right drawer; as he thought, it was empty, the pink, leather-bound book was missing, but he knew it was still within the house, he could feel its presence. One more look around the room, and he caught sight of the black plush bear he'd given her... what seemed like so long ago. He grit his teeth, and fled the room as fast as he dared, fighting the lump in his throat that suddenly restricted his breathing.

Slowly padding his way to the door, he let his senses reach out; if he concentrated hard enough, he could sometimes feel Toya, if the man was close by. He felt no presence, either Toya was on the other side of the house, or not in it at all. Syaoran hoped for the latter.

The door opened soundlessly, and the young man stepped out, on his toes, padding as quietly as he could through the house. Now, all he needed to do was figure out where the book _had_ gone. He carefully checked the rooms upstairs but felt nothing, and knew he had to go downstairs- there was only one problem, he noted, as he reached the top of the staircase; the television was on in the living room.

_Concentrate, concentrate,_ he said to himself in his head, carefully stepping from stair to stair. Silently so far, just a few more...

A creak sounded and it might as well have been a gunshot with the way Syaoran went ramrod straight, all motion, even his breathing stopped, ears open intently for the sound of someone coming, but no such noise occurred, and he let his breath out slowly. Finally, after several more agonizing steps, he ended on the ground floor, and paused to look around, reach out with his senses. The presence was a bit stronger down on the main floor, but he still couldn't get an exact location. He momentarily mentally cursed Yue for sapping Toya's power before continuing on. Inch by inch he made his way through the house, but stopped as he passed the door that, if he remembered correctly, led to the basement and Fujitaka's old study. Going on instinct, he eased the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind him and stepping down the stairs, careful as he could not see very well in the dimness.

_There..._

He turned toward a bookshelf, and there, sticking out only slightly, was a familiar pink book. Smiling, he reached out, took a hold of it. Power flowed out on contact, sending a warm tingling up his arm and into his torso, the magic flooded into him, wrapping around his own power, holding it gently in a lovers' embrace. He let a shuddering sigh, tilted his head back, and let the feeling wash over him. Behind his closed eyelids, faint images appeared, images of happier days, images that left him feeling warm and happy...

Something heavy landed on his foot, snapping him out of his daze, as he jumped backward into another bookshelf, wobbling it and causing at least a dozen books to fall and make a noisy racket. Above him, he heard the floor thud and creak as someone walked swiftly over it, and, panicking, he dove into the alcove next to the stairs- the darkest place in the room.

The door swung open, and the feet trudged down the stairs, and a moment later Toya appeared, looking about the room intently. Syaoran winced- the older man had gone frighteningly thin and pale, hair messy, dark rings under his eyes. This wasn't the Toya he'd known... had Sakura's disappearance really made that much of a mess of things?

Satisfied that nothing was there, Toya turned back for the stairs and slowly made his way back up. Syaoran waited a moment until the footsteps above him disappeared until he began to move again. He needed to get back to Sakura's room, and he needed to do so quickly. Up the stairs as fast as he dared without tripping over one. He paused and listened again as his fingers touched the doorknob. Good, it didn't seem like Toya had moved. He swung the door open as fast as he could-

"... Hello, _brat._"

-

They'd finally settled on a neutral conversational target- Fai and Kurogane's home worlds and were long into the conversation before the door opened and Syaoran stumbled in, cheek swollen and beginning to purple, lip split and bleeding, and clutching something tightly to his chest. He looked up at them, and smiled as much as he could with his cut lip. Meilin jumped up and ran to his side.

"I got it."

"Got what?" Meilin asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

He wavered for a moment, then slowly loosened his grip on the object in his grasp before thrusting it out suddenly before him, grunting and nearly collapsing as he did so.

"A book...?" Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly at it.

Meilin's jaw set and she looked from Sakura to the book, then back. "... She doesn't recognize it... but why'd you bring that book here...?"

"Because if I didn't, Princess Sakura's power would draw out the guardians," he replied, his voice soft and somewhat scratchy.

"What happened to you?" Kurogane asked, eyeing the younger man's injuries; the bruised cheek, the split lip which had finally stopped bleeding.

Syaoran gave a sort of half-smile. "Protective older brother."

'..._Sakura...'_

The book began to glow, and drifted out of Syaoran's hands. A yellow symbol spread across the floor; a star in the center with a moon and sun on either side. The drawing on the front- what looked like some sort of winged cat- turned white and seemed to peel off the cover, before the light molded into a shape, and solidified into a brown lion-like creature with golden wings. Another light formed itself into the shape of a tall man with white hair, silver eyes, and white wings.

The lion creature looked around, then its eyes landed on the princess, and it leapt straight into the air.

"Yat-_ta!_ She's back!" It bounded through the living room, gathering itself then leaping as though to pounce the princess.

"Cerberus, _wait,_" the silver-haired man said, and the lion paused in midair, its wings flaring as it caught itself.

"Waiiiit... you're..." The cat creature stared more intently at the figure who had recoiled on the couch. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The princess, leaning back against the couch as though trying to absorb into it shook her head hesitantly.

"Oi,_ kid_!" the lion turned back to look at Syaoran. "What are you doing bringing people from other worlds here? Especially ones that disappeared from _our _world."

Syaoran shook his head. "I didn't have a choice, if I could _choose_ which worlds we travel to, I would have avoided _this one _at all costs. You should know that, _plush toy._"

Kurogane, silent the entire time, suddenly looked very interested in the conversation.

"Heyyy since there's a talking lion with wings does that mean Mokona can talk, too?" Mokona asked, hopping out of Fai's lap and landing on the coffee table.

Both the winged lion and the winged man looked at the little creature suddenly, stared it over in silence for a moment.

"This thing has a lot of power..." the man stated, finally his voice soft and calm.

Kero facevaulted.

"I'm not a 'thing'! I'm a Mokona!" the white fluffy creature stated. "And I'm the one that takes them to different worlds!"

"You're a _manjuu, _that's what you are," Kurogane shot.

"So were _you _the one who chose to bring them here?" the lion asked, regaining its altitude where it had stopped.

Mokona shook its head. "No, I can't choose where we go, either. It's up to fate to decide our destination. And fate always has a reason for bringing us to different worlds; like this one." It giggled and tilted its head. "Because I sense a feather! And it's really close by!"

Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane all looked at each other, then to Syaoran, who stood stock-still looking all the world like someone had come out of the blue and hit him in the face with a frying pan.

"... There's a feather... here?" He asked finally, voice soft, shaking, tight.

Mokona nodded. "Yeah, and it's really close, too..." The small creature studied the young man more closely. "Are you alright, Syaoran?"

He gave a half-nod, paused, then shook his head. "Fine. I'm fine."

Meilin finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence before it got a chance to settle. "I bet you're all hungry! Syaoran, help me make some food, you still remember how to cook, right?"

Syaoran blinked, startled, then gave a slow nod and followed his cousin into the kitchen.

"Make sure you make plenty of sweets! I haven't eaten in _years,_" the lion-creature called after them, his tail twitching happily. It settled down, finally, then looked to the group left in the living room. "Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Cerberus, guardian beast of the Clow Cards... more recently under the service of Sakura Kinomoto." He looked over his shoulder at the man watching the group impassively with cold, silver eyes. "That's Yue the Judge... he's my counterpart. Don't worry about him, he's not really social."

Fai smiled at them. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Fai D. Flourite." He nodded at Kurogane. "And this temperamental fellow is Kurogane, or Kuro-pu-"

"Kuro-pu! Kuro-pu!" Mokona chirped, bouncing on its toes. "And I'm Mokona!"

Kurogane glared at them both accordingly.

"And I suppose," Fai said, looking at the Princess Sakura. "You can already guess her name to be Sakura... Princess Sakura. Everyone seems to know her here."

"They seem to miss her, too..." The small, white Mokona pointed out.

"That's because everyone here loved her on one level or another," Yue stated, looking to the princess. "And you as well, in your world?"

Sakura blinked, then nodded. "Yeah... everywhere I went people would always smile at me, vendors would give me samples of their wares for free, and everyone in the palace always told me how much everyone loved their princess." As she spoke, the two winged beings folded their wings over themselves and let a bright glow, and as she finished speaking in the place of the two, a small creature that looked like a stuffed bear and a young man with gray hair and yellow eyes stood, but soon collapsed into the chair next to him.

"It's universal, it seems," Kero said, smiling, his voice now much lighter.

"Yeah," The gray-haired one agreed. "A kind, gentle soul in one world is destined to be the same in all others."

"Sorry, these are our other forms; it was getting kind of claustrophobic in here with the wings and all," Kero explained. "And I don't see the point being big anymore... But isn't my unsealed form _really cool?_"

Sakura smiled awkwardly, glancing from Kero to the gray-haired one and blinking comically in surprise. "Y-yeah. Except, it's kind of scary when it looks like you're trying to jump on me."

Kero nodded, crossing his small arms. "Indeed, I can be _very _scary when I need to. But do not fear! I don't eat people, I only eat sweet things!"

"I love eating sweet things, too!" Mokona exclaimed, jumping up and down on the table.

"It must be universal for little stuffed toys," Kurogane muttered, and Fai smiled widely.

A head peeked around the corner from the kitchen. "Oh! Yukito's here! Double the recipe, Syaoran!"

"Yu-Yukito?" Sakura asked, staring at the man sitting in the chair to her left. "So you _are_ Yukito."

He smiled gently at her. "I'm probably not the one you're thinking of, Princess."

She nodded. "The one I know didn't turn into someone else with wings..."

"Oh, Princess, can I ask something?" Kero queried, floating up until he was a little from her face.

Sakura blinked, then nodded. "What is it?"

"I know you've probably figured it out by now, but you being outside is kind of... dangerous; people who can't sense your magical presence won't be able to tell the difference between you and the Sakura they know, so it will just cause a lot of pain when you all need to move on," he leaned back, crossing his legs and folding his arms. "So, until you're done here and it's time to move on, could you keep a low profile?"

She nodded, and Kero floated closer to her ear. "And go easy on the kid, alright?"

An eyebrow raised as emerald eyes regarded the small floating creature with confusion. Kero just shook his head and flew back over to sit on Yukito's shoulder.

Meilin emerged a moment later, covered in flour and other basic ingredients, with Syaoran on her heels, completely clean and wiping his hands with a cloth.

"It shouldn't take very long to cook," the female informed them, plopping down on the opposite side of the couch Sakura sat on. Syaoran stepped over to where the pink book had landed on the table and picked it up.

Fai's eyebrow raised, and he looked to the young man before giving him a sympathetic smile. "I've never felt magics intertwine like that..."

"The Clow Cards, the original deck of cards those were based off of were very attuned to love," Kero noted, watching as Syaoran ran his hand over the lock of the book. It unlatched, and the book opened in his hands. "These cards are no different, and they know..." The small winged creature waved its hand. "What this kid is to their master. It's also why... we," and he looked at Yukito. "The guardians, are still around... we figure when our master returns he'll be the first one she'll run into." He looked at Syaoran, who seemed to be very focused on one of the cards.

"Which, hopefully, will happen soon," Yukito noted, smiling. "We're never going to give up hope."

Syaoran barked a laugh, and most of the occupants of the room winced at the tone. "I wish I could say the same thing." He opened the book and picked out the card from the top. The picture on the front brought a small smile to his lips. He turned back to the book and went to set the card back, when the whole book began glowing, and a single card drifted out of it, floating over to Princess Sakura.

"Mekyo!" Mokona said, and pointed at the card. "The feather's right there!"

Indeed, the shape of a feather began to glow on the back of the card as the princess took it out of the air. She squinted at the writing at the bottom. "Re..."

Syaoran, frozen in place, suddenly moved. "Princess, don't read the name of that card!"

But her eyes were blank, and her mouth moved anyway. "... Return..."

Time seemed to freeze, Syaoran's hand just barely touching the card Sakura now held, when they both began disappearing, almost as if being sucked into the card itself. In but a couple seconds, and before anyone could gain any sense to try to stop the occurrence, the two teenagers were gone.

"What happened?" Mokona asked, its voice high-pitched in panic.

"Calm down," Kero said, floating over to where the two had disappeared. "It's not going to hurt them. That was the Return card, it's one of the more powerful cards created. Its ability is to transport things into the past, but it takes a lot of magical power to do so- originally it had attached itself to a tree in the Tsukimine Shrine, but now it's got some other source of power to activate itself..."

"The feather..." Fai noted, now on his feet and standing near Kero.

"That feather was something else," the small creature nodded. He scratched his chin and focused on the couch Sakura had previously occupied. "But... what was it doing...? Return always confused me, its motives were always very complex and half the time I didn't understand what it was trying to do."

"Kero," Yukito said, watching the floating creature carefully, his face serious. "It may not hurt them, but what happens if they meet_ them_...what happens if they run into Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto...? What would that do to our world?"

Kero scratched his chin. "I'm... not sure. I guess we just have to trust that kid to make sure they stay out of the way until they can figure out how to get out of there."

"And how _do_ you get out of there?" Fai questioned.

"Time," the guardian answered. "The way to stop Return is to activate the Time card and make time stop. Syaoran knows this... so, with a little luck, they'll run into a situation where he can use Time."

"But don't the cards only obey their master?" Fai asked.

"Well..." Kero began, closing his eyes and sighing. "That's a bit of a story."

-

A/N: Do you see that? Now watch as the two teenagers go through a heartwrenching trial. I promise they won't return the same as they left.

Thanks reviewers! Parma-violets, I've always dreamed of throwing the CCS world into Dark and Morbid times. Tsubasa really was the excuse I was looking for. xp


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

What Never Will Be

The world around them cleared into a slightly purple-tinted view of what appeared to be the front gates of a school. Students flowed in a steady stream, but two remained at the entrance chatting as though waiting for someone. Feet slapped the pavement as another figure ran, dodging through the small groups of students walking towards the school.

"Syaoran-kun! Tomoyo-chan!"

The figure with his back to them turned toward the voice, a grin spreading across his face, his amber eyes lighting up. He braced himself against the impending tackle-hug he was about to receive, and on impact, used the momentum to spin them both around, grabbing the girl about the middle and lifting her up off the ground. She squeaked out something that sounded like "Ho-eee" and turned bright pink, but started laughing as they stopped.

"Wait, hold that pose! I want to get a good picture of it," the third member of the party said, a young girl with long black hair.

"Tomoyo-chan, you don't have your camcorder today?" the first girl asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "It was out for repairs at such an inopportune time... but I did bring a regular camera to catch this special day!"

The bell of the school began to ring, and the younger version of Syaoran set the girl in his arms down. Amber eyes met emerald, and for a moment it seemed as though the very world stood still around them for a moment as they stood, then, slowly, the younger Sakura levered herself up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around him. Her lips moved, but the words were imperceptible to the two observers, as was the boy's reply.

They turned, and walked on to the school grounds, hand in hand.

The princess turned to her companion, hand clenched over her aching chest. "What did she say...?"

The older Syaoran, leaning against a tree, head back and eyes clenched shut, replied softly, struggling to speak around the lump in his throat. "'You came back.'"

The world around them began to turn purple again, and it filled the space around them until it was opaque, and then it began to clear again, slowly until the world was back to some semblance of normal.

They stood now in a forest in the night time, a full moon hanging low in the sky above them, providing a backlighting to the scene ahead of them. It looked like the younger Syaoran and his Sakura, standing on a small wooden platform before a pond, holding together tightly. As the observer's visions began to adjust to the dark, the true scenario was revealed; his fingers lightly against her jaw, no light leaking through the space between their faces as their lips pressed together.

It was enough to make the breath catch in the princess' chest. She looked to the young man standing next to her, and found him watching the scene with that same sad and lost expression he had when realizing what world they were in.

"Syao-"

"Watch," he interrupted her, speaking through clenched teeth. "Watch and see what happens. I think this is part of what Return wants you to know."

The princess turned back to the scene in time to watch the two young people separate. The girl wavered for a moment, lightheaded, and even in the darkness the blush on her cheeks was visible; the boy had his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

Suddenly, the girl pirouetted in place, facing the pond. "Hey, hey Syaoran-kun. Shall I see if what Mizuki-sensei taught me will work?"

"About telling fortunes using the moon's reflection?" the boy asked, turning to where she seemed to be watching the reflection off the pond.

The girl nodded. "Nn. Maybe there'll be another adventure waiting for us!"

"Hopefully this time it won't involve saving the world," her companion replied, and she looked at him with a smile that caused him to pause for a moment.

"Yeah. That would be nice. Well, let's see, shall we?" She clapped her hands together, standing with her toes nearly hanging off the edge of the platform. Silence descended upon the forest, not even the water or wildlife made a sound, all waiting for the results of the young girl's reading.

The moments dragged on, but no one made a sound, unwilling to disrupt the contemplative peace... and then, the young Sakura wavered a bit, before stepping forward. The younger Syaoran stepped forward as though to catch her, but stopped when her foot alighted on the surface of the water, and didn't go in. Step by step she strode out onto the surface of the pond, until she stood over the moon's reflection. Slowly, she turned around, and her expression was a tired one, eyelids half closed, face blank.

"Syaoran-kun..." she said, and her voice was tired as well, soft, but audible in the otherwise silent forest.

The boy stepped forward, to the edge of the platform, and hesitated. "Sakura... Sakura what's wrong?"

She slumped in place, then began drifting upwards as though a string had been attached to her shoulders and pulled upon. A symbol appeared above her head, and it looked like her magic circle- a star in the center, the moon and the sun on either side, but the ring around it, the background were different, and, from the sides, a familiar set of wings appeared.

"Sakura!" The younger Syaoran cried, backing up a couple steps, then running forward, hitting the edge of the platform and leaping, only to splash noisily into the pond, skewing the moon's reflection on its surface. He came up a moment later, waist-deep in the water, and waded out to where the girl continued to float toward the symbol in the sky. He leapt at the first opportunity he could, and for a moment, a fleeting moment, their fingers touched and it looked like he might be able to catch her and pull her back down, but then gravity took over, and he fell empty-handed back into the water.

Still she continued upward.

"Sakura!" He cried, splashing through the water as quickly as he could, stopping below the center of the magic circle, below the girl slowly floating toward it. He reached his hand out, and she reached out in return, and then it seemed as though the very air around her distorted, stretching then contracting, her image flickered once, twice, like a television suffering from static, and then she was gone, and the magic circle dissolved into a snowfall of glimmering lights.

Stunned silence permeated the forest, making it as hush as it had been before... and then a scream tore through the area, echoing through the trees, startling the slumbering animals. "SAKURA!"

Still the younger Syaoran kept his arm in the air, reaching toward a hand he would never catch, and screamed her name again, his voice cracking under the strain of the volume. Finally, his arm came down, both hands clutched the side of his head, and again he cried her name, and again, until his voice started to go hoarse. Finally, he waded clumsily over to the small platform, and collapsed against it.

The world around the two observers began to go purple again.

"Why... why is the card taking us to these places...?" Sakura whispered, looking over the older Syaoran. He was bent over at the middle, arms crossed over his stomach, shoulders shaking.

"I... I don't know for sure..." he finally said, voice wavering, unsteady. "But... I know now... it needs to stop..." A sound burst from his throat with a sudden release of breath, before he drew another, sniffing through a congested nose.

Sakura reached out, hesitantly, and touched his shoulder. Syaoran shied away from her touch, backing a step and shaking his head.

"Don't... feel like it's something you need to be responsible for," he said finally, as the world around them began to clear again. "It's the past; what's done is done and it won't change."

"Why would I..." Sakura began, but stopped when her companion turned to her, the corner of his lips upturned into a sort of smile.

"Because that's who you are," his reply was simple, but it struck her all the same, and forced her gaze away from his.

The world cleared.

"Hooo-eeeeee!"

"Look out!"

Something loud crashed nearby, and past the two companions, a small creature of some sort dashed.

"It went this way!"

Syaoran looked up suddenly. "We need to move." He held his hand out to the princess and she took it, before they both set off, away from the direction the small glowing creature had dove past them. They made their way as quickly along the path as they could, past trees and benches and even the occasional streetlight. And then he felt it, it was coming up right behind them, and if _it_was coming, that meant the two pursuing it couldn't be too far behind. Quickly, he grabbed the princess, eliciting a squeak from her, and pulled her suddenly into the bushes off the path, practically_ dragging _her until he figured they were safely out of sight.

The small creature hesitated when it reached the point of the path they'd just been, and it was that pause that allowed a voice to ring out.

"Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!"

The trees rustled in a sudden breeze, as something glowing and greenish white enveloped the creature.

A girl appeared, and it was the Sakura of the current world, though looking younger than she had in even the last moment of time Return had taken them to.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in!" She called, raising the staff she held above her head. "Clow Card!"

The creature writhed for a moment, before turning into a pinkish energy and splitting, only to reform at the end of the staff as a card. It solidified, and the girl grabbed it, smiling, before turning to the two who ran to catch up to her- the younger Syaoran and what appeared to be Kero in his smaller form. "Another one down."

Kero pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! Take _that,_ kid!"

The younger Syaoran just glared at the small creature.

"What was..." the princess began, her voice soft so as not to alert the group to their presence.

"A Clow Card... it was..." Syaoran sighed and looked to her, only to realize he hadn't yet let go of her, which meant they were still, effectively, hugging. Both of the teenagers turned pink, and separated quickly- an action which resulted in the rustling of bushes.

"Who's there?!" the younger Syaoran called, looking toward them but apparently not seeing them.

"So he did sense our presence..." the older looked to his female companion. He took a deep breath, and his jaw set, determined. "I'm going to get us out of here, so please wait just a moment."

Something seemed to happen behind him, and the younger Syaoran turned for just a second. It was enough; he didn't even see someone coming until a leg connected with the side of his head and sent him flying.

"Li-kun!" the girl with the wand cried, watching as he hit the ground and slid; his assailant was right there with him though, and before he even got the chance to regain his composure from the surprise attack, a fist came down, slamming into his face and causing his head to rebound off the concrete of the walkway with a resounding _crack._

That wasn't quite enough to put the younger boy down for good however, and he slowly began to regain his feet, only to be kicked in the back of the head once more, one which sent him sprawling face-first into the ground.

"S-Stop!" the young Sakura cried, clutching her wand tightly and thinking of which card she should use to stop the man from attacking her friend as she watched him receive a particularly nasty combo, one which ended with his head snapping backward, leaving an arc of blood in the wake of his nose.

The young boy hit the ground with a heavy thud, and didn't move.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" the girl cried, readying her staff, but just as she was about to call off the name of a card, the attacker looked up, amber brown eyes meeting emerald green, and she froze. "... Li-kun?"

He looked back down to the body laying prone on the ground, stepped up to it and reached down. A card drifted from somewhere on the boy's body into the older's hand, and in a flash he was off, running for the woods.

"H-hey!" Sakura cried after him, but was interrupted as her companion moaned and moved again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." the boy replied, getting to his feet too quickly and wavering for a minute as though he was going to lose his balance.

"Hey kid, take it easy!" Kero commanded, as Sakura ran over to her friend's side to help steady him.

"We have to follow him... he took Time..." Syaoran stated, and began running slowly, his female companion on his heels.

The two travelers were _not _expecting to see their younger doppelgangers come crashing through the trees. All four froze, surprised, green eyes met amber met amber met green and over again as they glance back and forth from each other.

The older Syaoran, holding the time card and his sword in his hand, suddenly broke the awkward silence. "You did not see this."

"Wha-"

"What happened here, right now, you seeing _us,_ just forget about it. We don't belong in this time, we shouldn't even be in this _world_. Do you understand me?"

The younger Sakura looked infinitely confused, her face going blank as she tried to understand, but the younger Syaoran seemed to understand, and nodded before grabbing his companion by the shoulder, spinning her around and dragging her away. He made one parting comment, glaring back over his shoulder before they disappeared around a tree. "You didn't need to hit me, you know."

"I shouldn't have been able to in the first place... What kind of power did Return get from- nevermind," The older Syaoran gripped his sword, tossed the Time card before him, and brought down the tip as though to impale the object. "Freeze this world and disrupt the Return card's power! Time!"

The world turned not purple, but yellow, before several large cracks seemed to appear in space itself, and the whole thing twisted before going black.

They emerged a moment later in the living room of the apartment they'd just left, long after the occupants had fallen asleep, appearing from nowhere in space it seemed, and Syaoran reached down to pick up the card laying on the ground, as well as the Return card.

The Return card glowed softly, before the physical avatar of its power manifested in the air- what looked to be a young man wearing a long cloak, with long, pointed ears and holding an hourglass.

"Return," Syaoran said. "Take this card back to the past and deliver it where it belongs." The card in his hand glowed, as did the hourglass in the man's and then it was gone. Finally, he looked to the card's avatar, looked him straight in the black and yellow eyes. "What did you think would come from that whole scenario?"

The man looked away, and held out its hourglass; the feather inside glowed softly, before emerging and drifting over to Sakura, absorbing back into her chest. Syaoran caught her and set her on the couch, then turned back to the card.

"That's not an answer," he stated flatly.

The young man shook his head, slumped in place, then dissolved into light before returning to card form, then drifting over the book it had come out of and returning to its rightful place.

_You will know soon enough, descendant of Clow._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Rent Asunder

"He hasn't come out of that room in two days..." Meilin sighed, leaning back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "He's barely eaten anything."

"Can you blame him, though, for what that card made him see?" Fai asked, tilting his head slightly, trying to smile but failing.

"He..." Sakura began, paused as though to think about it, then nodded. "Yeah, he seemed so... lost in his own thoughts... when we left..."

"Kinda reminds me of you..." Meilin muttered, thinking no one heard her.

"What do you mean?" the princess asked, and the other girl stiffened.

"Oh huh..." She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "I was just thinking... I mean... you both give each other the exact same look when you don't think the other is watching..."

A slight head-tilt from the brunette female had the other girl forcing a laugh to try to cover for her own mistake.

"Well uh... how do I say this... umm," Meilin rested her chin on her hand, and pursed her lips in thought. "He... he kinda gives you this look like he used to give the other Sakura before he confessed he loved her. Except... he knows nothing will come out of his feelings this time so he just kind of looks alone and like he's trying to stay unattached. And it's not working very well." She frowned. "And you... you give him a similar look but..." she shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it. But really? You both look awfully lonely."

The princess seemed to consider her words for a moment, tilting her head down to stare at the table ahead of her, and the book on top of it. She knew what it was- a memento from a person gone, and she herself a reflection of that same visage. She turned to Syaoran's door, frowned, and stared intently at it. What he was...

He was pretty much the same to her- a reminder of something that might never be again.

She got to her feet and slowly limped her way to the door to his room, now thinking perhaps she understood what the card had been trying to show to them.

Step, twist, thrust, withdraw, step, step, twist, thrust, twist, cut, rest. Syaoran let a slow breath as the edge of his sword came to rest on his fingertip. A knock sounded through his room, loud enough that his younger self probably would've cut his own finger, starting in surprise. As it was, he just narrowed his eyes and said nothing, even as he heard the door open, caught the reflection of the princess entering his room off the flat of his blade. Slowly he righted himself, turned to look at her, trying to keep his bitter mood from his face and only partially succeeding.

He turned from her, looking out the sliding glass door to the balcony, doing nothing more than increasing the awkward tension in the room. The door clicked shut, and he looked at her, finally. So this was to be a talk without the interference of others.

"I think I understand," Sakura stated, keeping her emerald gaze firmly upon his form, even as he suddenly looked away.

"Understand what?" He asked, his voice markedly steady, but dry and listless.

"Why you keep looking at me the way you do," her answer was delivered in a soft tone, but he still winced as though she had yelled.

Syaoran looked back to the window, stared outside at the evening sky, let his eyes linger on the color-splashed clouds. "Don't you think it's odd..." He stated finally, nearly causing the princess to jump. "That, even though Yuuko said everyone would meet people they knew, and they did, they never met _themselves_? There... was an exception of course-"

"Yes," Sakura interrupted, before he would tread on a subject best left unattended at the moment. "I do think it's odd that, though we've searched high and low, been to every corner of worlds in some cases, we've never seen people that resemble ourselves."

"Why do you think that is?" He asked, his sword slowly falling downward in his hand as his grip loosened.

The princess shrugged, awkward, then figured he couldn't see her, and answered verbally. "I'm not sure. Perhaps... it would be because there's only meant to be one of each person in any given world."

He tilted his head back slightly and squeezed his eyes shut. His voice came out strained when he spoke again. "So... what happens when we enter into a world? What do you think happens to the... _us _who originally inhabited the world? Do you think one party might-"

"Disappear from the world?"

He nodded, a harsh motion of his head as his shoulders tensed. The sword shifted as his hand clenched around it.

"I'm not sure that's how it goes," Sakura answered, stepping quietly toward him. "Don't you think, if that had been the case, there would have been a big commotion about it? I know everyone that had known _her _here probably panicked when you told them she was gone. It should have been the same way in other worlds..." She paused, eyebrows arching up suddenly as she understood. "... I'm sorry Syaoran-kun..."

"I was trying," He laughed, leaning forward against the glass for support. She could hear it in his voice, the effort he was exerting to not cry. "I was trying to hope that maybe, after this was all over, and everyone was back where they belong, she'd come back..." His voice finally broke with a sob, and he dropped his sword. It hit the ground with a noisy clatter. "But you're right. You're_ right. _What right do I have to _hope..._ That was my price for trying to save the world..."

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered, reaching out and touching his shoulder. He cried out a heart-wrenching sob, one that caused her eyes to well up, and collapsed to his knees. She followed him down.

"And then... right when reality had completely sunk in and even people who had stubbornly clung to their hope had lost it, _you_appeared... and for a moment I believed _she _had come back," he shook his head violently. "That's not the case, though. Oh no... because you're a _princess, _everything she _wasn't; _graceful, elegant, well mannered... you don't seem to be afraid of anything..."

"That's not true," She whispered, hands still on him. "I'm afraid right now... I'm afraid you're going to do something to hurt yourself! I'm afraid of what you are doing right now to yourself!"

Syaoran spun around quickly, and Sakura barely had time to move or risk getting elbowed in the stomach, or, as was his original intent, pushed backward.

He looked right into her eyes this time, and though his tear-streaked face was set into a glare, his eyes didn't convey anger; just a stomach-churning, hopeless, lonely despair.

"And you always seem to know what to say!" He spat at her, like an accusation. She flinched back slightly, and he jabbed a finger at her. "You always have _just_ the right words, don't you?" His hand dropped, and then he shifted; he was going for his sword.

Sakura's heart leapt into her throat- she didn't know what he was going to do _with _his sword, but she had to stop him, and so she dove forward, catching his hand and slamming into him, knocking him back into the glass door hard enough it cracked.

"Syaoran-kun! Don't! ...Stop... please..."

"WHY?!" He cried, tilting his head toward the sky. "Why?! You're not _her,_ you're not my Sakura, and I'm not your Syaoran... so why?! Why does it feel like I'm in love with you?! Why, when I know nothing is going to come of any of it, why does my heart keep insisting?!"

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, and moved slightly, slipping her previously trapped arm around his back, wrapping it around him. It just caused him to let another of those heartbreaking sobs that made another tear run down her cheek.

"I feel like I'm betraying her... I _know _I shouldn't do this..." He paused, sniffed, bit his lip, and still managed to heave another sob. "I hate this! I hate this feeling! I hate all of these feelings! I hate not having any hope for the future, I _hate _my heart trying to tell me I'm in love with someone I'm not... but most of all, I hate myself for believing it! For believing all of it!" He fell silent again, heaving sobs hard enough he could feel his stomach twisting, feel the bile rising in the back of his throat. If he didn't calm down soon, he'd get sick.

The princess released the arm she'd been holding, instead choosing to have it join its twin, wrapping it- wrapping _herself_ around him- pulling him as close to her as she could in their position.

"Y... You're not alone, Syaoran-kun..." she said, finally, voice soft near his ear. "Everyone here, everyone in this apartment has lost someone they loved dearly. From the inhabitants of this world who lost the other Sakura, to Fai-san, who lost his brother and king, to Kurogane-san, who I'm sure lost someone dear to him. It's just that you keep it locked so tight it just builds up until it _has_to escape..." She backed up, placing her hands on either side of his jaw, meeting his tear-reddened amber eyes. "So next time you're feeling that pain... don't hide it. None of us will judge you..."

Syaoran looked up, forcing a plastic smile through his tears, and reached up to wipe away a stray tear from Sakura's cheek. "You forgot to mention your situation."

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore..."

He shook his head. "Don't try to tell me that; you lost someone, too. You lost your Syaoran."

"But..."

"Your situation is almost identical to mine, except you've got a better chance of getting the one you love back," his smile touched on the more genuine side, though another tear trickled its way down his face. "But that's what the cards wanted to tell us, right? We're not so different, but I think we were the only ones that hadn't realized how similar the others' predicament was to our own." He leaned forward, wrapped his arms about her middle, and pulled her back to him; she fell along willingly, sniffing and nuzzling her face into the joint of his shoulder, catching a hint of the scent that was his alone; that autumn forest with an underlying muskiness, something that changed the image in her mind from a simple, empty forest, to a scene of a young, lone wolf dashing among the trees.

The image vaporized when she heard Syaoran laugh, a harsh, hoarse noise, especially with her ear so close to his mouth. "I really haven't changed, have I? I'm still that selfish little brat-child I've always been."

"What... do you mean?" She asked, her tone much softer.

"Look at what I'm doing, sitting here, clinging on to you like the needy little kid I am. I didn't even give you the choice in this position," He sighed, and his grip loosened, only for him to stiffen as she tightened her hold.

"It's alright Syaoran-kun... I don't mind. Besides," she inhaled again. "You're warm and comfortable and smell good."

Syaoran's face turned bright pink and he looked down, trying to hide it under the fringe of his bangs. "If you say so..."

"Besides, weren't you alone for ten years?"

"I... don't know. I think it was closer to five or six," He stated. "Time flows differently between the world I was trapped in and this one. This one goes faster. And, not to mention the difference in time from the other worlds _we_ went to."

"Well if you were alone for that long, I'd think you would need a hug," she said, and her voice was light, a touch of teasing as an undertone.

"Hey, don't sacrifice your own comfort or happi-"

"And who said I wasn't comfortable or happy?" She scolded, and Syaoran flinched a bit at her tone, though he was smiling beneath it.

"As you say, Princess."

"Dinner," Meilin's muffled voice drifted through the closed door, startling the two where they sat. Laughing nervously, blushing, and avoiding eye contact, they disentangled themselves from each other, and Syaoran stood quickly to offer a hand to the princess, knowing her disability. She took it, smiling and standing with an ease that told him he probably hadn't needed to do that.

-

A/N: Watch carefully as he breaks under the weight of his own feelings. It's a smashing good time.

Thank you parma-violets for the compliment about not knowing where this plot is going. I strive to make it unpredictable so when it does end it feels better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

(Re)Incarnate

The mood seemed lighter following that evening, and though Syaoran was slightly nervous at dinner, no one said anything about the events earlier. He knew they'd heard him- he'd been crying too loud for them not to have, but no one seemed willing to tread on the past, what had happened, had happened.

The group planned to head out the day after the next, but only because Meilin kept insisting they stay that much longer. She didn't want to have to say goodbye to her cousin just yet.

It was early afternoon the next day when a knock at the door interrupted a quiet moment, and Syaoran stood to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, he was forced back a step, and made an incoherent sound of surprise.

Everyone else in the room strained to look around the young man's frame to little avail.

"Who is it?" Kurogane called out.

"Someone powerful..." Fai muttered, earning a look from the two other occupants of the room.

Syaoran stepped out of the way, and in strode a young man; short, dark blue hair, deep blue eyes behind a small pair of glasses, and the kind of mysterious smile that made everyone wonder what he was thinking.

Sakura stiffened, staring at the young man. "F... Fa-"

"Eriol," Syaoran interrupted. "Eriol Hiiragizawa."

The man bowed to them all in greeting. "As he said, I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pleased to make all of your acquaintances."

Fai nodded and introduced himself, Kurogane grunted _something _and watched the man intently, while Sakura just openly stared, her upper-class manners forgotten for the moment, and Eriol's eyes traveled over all of them accordingly, the smile on his face remaining. Finally, he took a knee before the princess, and took her hand to kiss the knuckles.

Sakura's expression closed as her mind began to work furiously, but she allowed him to brush his lips across the first knuckles of her middle fingers- a common greeting she was more than used to by now, and she met his eyes calmly when he looked up.

"I am especially pleased to finally meet with you, Princess of the Kingdom of Clow."

She continued to watch him, her manner formal and detached. "You knew we were coming?"

He nodded and stood again. "We foresaw this event many years ago, and planned accordingly."

"We?" Fai asked. "You and who else?"

"Well, not precisely myself, but my previous incarnation- the sorcerer Clow Reed, as well as one other party who, until this ordeal is over, shall remain anonymous," Eriol answered, keeping that ever mysterious smile on his face.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Wait... Clow... didn't you just say the Princess is from-"

"Clow Country, yes," Sakura answered, not allowing Eriol a chance to speak. Her brusque manner and continued attention on him allowed everyone in the room to know one thing- now that she was over the shock, she didn't trust him.

Eriol smiled in return, obviously unwilling to fight with her, or unwilling to go too far and step on her toes. He then turned to the two older men in the room, his smile becoming a bit lighter. "Remember, there is no such thing as coincidence."

"Only inevitability," Fai finished with a nod.

"Only necessity," Syaoran added, smiling a bit at the joke only Eriol seemed to get.

"That was Mizuki-sensei, wasn't it?" Eriol asked, and Syaoran nodded.

"Her and Toya. In any case, what brings you out here, Eriol?"

The blue haired man looked to the princess, who stiffened and stared straight back. "You have arrived with someone I've been waiting_ years _to see. Longer even than the Cardcaptor who became master of the cards after I... after Clow Reed died." He looked to the table, where Mokona and Kero laid curled up against each other, asleep in the quiet day. "And it's nice to see the little creature works for its intended purpose."

Mokona muttered something, and turned onto its back, nearly rolling Kero on top of it.

"Besides," he continued, and his mysterious smile returned with force, his true thoughts now even more hidden than before. "I have a gift for you all. You'll find it very useful."

"What sort of 'gift'?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"It wouldn't be much of a gift if you knew what it was before you got it, would it?" He looked from Sakura to Fai, and his smile turned slightly wicked.

The magician tensed uneasily.

"Tokyo Tower," Eriol finally stated after a moment. "You'll have to venture to the capital, and go into the Tower. It's not accessible by conventional means, so you'll have to figure out your own way up there. And it's very well hidden, though I believe Syaoran has a tool that might help you locate its general area."

The youngest male in the room's eyebrows edged up, though he chose not to ask what the reincarnated sorcerer meant; everyone else followed his example.

Despite the awkward tension between Eriol and Sakura, Syaoran played the perfect host and offered him tea before he set back off. Eriol accepted, stating he wouldn't be returning to England for another few days as he had some business to attend to. At that statement, Syaoran had given him a strange look, but once again kept quiet about his curiosity.

It wasn't quite as awkward an affair as first thought; the travelers who had never met the man before found him to have a great sense of humor, and a good sense of diplomacy- he made it a point not to encroach too much on the princess, and she in turn was courteous to him, even laughing genuinely at his jokes. Kero and Mokona awoke sometime in the middle of their tea time, and Syaoran and Meilin had to run into the kitchen to make more sweets as there didn't seem to be enough for the two small animals and they made that point _very_well known.

"I'm curious," Fai said as he watched the youngest male turn a corner. "You say you are a reincarnation of this sorcerer Clow Reed, and yet... you seem to remember your past life. From all the stories I've heard, normally you don't remember these things."

Eriol looked into his teacup. "It's a byproduct of his magic. He wanted to make sure his predictions would come true, to ensure this world's safety; and so when I was born, I inherited his power directly and his memories along with it."

"That's an odd way to inherit power. Did it just stay in stasis somewhere and wait for you to come along to reclaim it?" Fai questioned, fully interested in their conversation.

Eriol laughed. "In a way it sort of did; it passed down through Clow's family- particularly his mother's side, and was mostly unable to be completely tapped into, hidden away. However, though my previous form had inherited most of the power of the family, three others were able to tap into the power as well and harness it themselves."

"Three?" Fai pressed, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Yes. One was a troublemaker who ended up moving to Japan long ago. His bloodline transferred the full power rather easily, something I never quite understood, and ended with Sakura Kinomoto, who somehow ended as powerful as her ancestor with the potential to grow more. Of the other two," Eriol looked up, past the princess' head, staring intently at the wall. "Fei Wong... and Xiao Lang... they-"

Syaoran appeared around the corner, holding a tray of fresh, steaming pastries. Both Mokona and Kero squealed and the conversation was over, just like that. Fai was left to sit back in his seat and ponder, remaining silent for most of the rest of the conversation.

As soon as tea was over, Eriol left with the promise to visit them again before they left, and told them they should probably head to Tokyo Tower soon. No one questioned his urgency, but they all thought about it, long after the door had been shut behind him.

"So I guess we get to put off leaving for a while yet," Fai stated, smiling.

Meilin nodded, but she didn't return the smile. "I know I should be happy I get to be with you all for longer... but if Eriol says there's something needed to assist your quest he must have you find... it means the world's in danger again... and that means again I might have to lose people I know." She forced a laugh and looked at Syaoran. "What number is this?"

He blinked and looked back. "What do you mean?"

"Times you've had to help save the world. What number is this one?"

He bowed his head. "Do you count capturing the Clow Cards separate from converting them all...?"

"Yes, they involved two different things," Meilin pointed out.

"What about what happened... before I left?" He asked.

"I'd think this whole thing is just a continuation of that," the reply was simple, but he flinched all the same.

"Four, then," He said, holding up a corresponding number of fingers. "This will be the fourth time in less than ten years."

Fai whistled, impressed. "Such a responsibility for one so young."

Syaoran's shoulders moved in a motion that wasn't quite a shrug. "I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Besides, _she_ did most of the work. I was just there to..."

"Be a firm foundation?" Kero interrupted. "There were many times when things could have ended _very_ badly; take the converting of the Light and Dark cards for example. Without your help, they would have never been converted- even Yue and I's combined power wasn't quite enough, as much as it hurts me to say. The entire city would've stayed asleep forever if not only were you not powerful enough to resist the sleeping spell, but also powerful enough to push all the rest of the magic that little bit extra needed. Give yourself more credit, you helped save the world three times before, and now _you're _the one with most of the responsibility, but even so, you've still got plenty of people to back _you_up now."

Syaoran sighed, smiling at Kero sadly. "Stupid stuffed toy... I know that."

"Thickheaded brat-child," Kero retorted, voice soft. "I don't believe you."

-

"I wonder what that sorcerer is planning this time..." Fei Wong Reed pondered quietly to himself as he watched the scene before him. "A special gift? What could he have made that I didn't already foresee being used..."

Footsteps echoed through the cavernous room, and a figure appeared in the ring of light surrounding the viewing portal, a figure carrying something that looked like another person on its shoulder.

Fei Wong's glance turned to silhouette, and it stared back at him with cold, mismatched eyes. "I see you've returned from your little errand. How does your new hand feel?"

The clone held up his right hand- it was discolored slightly from his own skin tone, the nails on it long and sharp. A thick, ugly scar ran around his lower forearm where it had been attached, but the area of focus was on the symbols imprinted around his wrist. Golden flame swirled around his hand, and his lips upturned into a sort of smile. "_Powerful._"

Fei Wong nodded, looking from the clone to the viewing screen, and leaning his double-chin on his large hand. "This is troublesome. Clow Reed was a trickier man than even I could anticipate."

"Shall I go interfere before his plot has been set into motion?" the young man asked, turning toward the viewing screen and studying it intently- studying _her _intently.

"No. I wish to know what it was he thought he could achieve," the older man replied. "It can not be anything I can't handle."

The clone nodded, and turned back to his creator. "Shall I resume, then, gathering what's left of the feathers?"

Fei Wong waved his hand. "Yes. There should not be many left, so gather them quickly."

"And what of... this?" He shrugged his shoulder, and the body on it rose and fell limply.

"Leave her with me. I believe I just found the one thing that shall give me the upper hand," the older man said, the corner of his lip twitching upward.

-

A/N: Now observe as a reincarnated sorcerer, untrustworthy and yet so all at once, aids the weary travelers in a manner not even the aloof king could forsee.

Sorry this was... kinda late. D: I was going to put it up yesterday, but between the new Tsubasa chapter (BAD CLONE! BAD) and Christmas Shopping, I couldn't find the time. Then yesterday, FFn crapped out and kept giving me a 400 Error trying to post it... but it's here now, so enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Parting Gift

They all boarded a train to Tokyo the next evening, after Meilin had found them all a change of clothes, and she insisted on tagging along. They figured it would be better to approach the place at night, where they would have less of a chance being seen doing something illegal- they figured the local authorities wouldn't be too happy with seeing people scaling the outside of a large landmark without permission or safety harnesses. Kurogane complained about the reason for their need for stealth- until Fai and Sakura both pointed out that if they did get caught, even if they could just move on to another world, Syaoran would be returning eventually.

They spent a few hours wandering about the city, window shopping and talking, until the shops began to close and the crowds thinned out. It was just past midnight when they decided to go ahead with what they were there to do.

Fai whistled an impressed note. "This tower is _huge._ How do we find what we're looking for?"

"Didn't that Eriol kid say Syaoran had a way to locate it?" Kurogane muttered, shifting and pushing his hands into his pockets.

"I wonder what I can do that no one else can..." Syaoran muttered, craning his head back and staring up one of the legs.

"It's too bad the viewing gallery is closed, or we might be able to look around from a higher vantage point," Fai observed, glancing at the closed doors.

"You should've suggested that earlier," Kurogane shot, irritated.

"There's gotta be something," Syaoran muttered, more to himself than anyone. "There's gotta be an access ladder that they use for maintenance somewhere..."

"That would make sense," Fai agreed, and Mokona bounced in his arms.

"But what if what we're looking for is nowhere near the access ladder?" the creature questioned. "And how will we know how high to climb...?"

"We? Who said _you _were invited, Manjuu?" Kurogane growled.

Mokona whined. "But Mokona loves going on high up adventures!"

Kurogane just glared at the little white fluffball.

"It would be nice if we had some sort of sign that could just point the way there," Sakura noted. "Like a map."

Syaoran straightened, and looked up at the top of the tower, a debate raging in his eyes. "A map... or a compass..."

"A compass would be even better," Fai agreed.

Meilin brightened. "What about the Lashin Board? That's a type of compass, isn't it?"

The youngest male shook his head. "No... the Board I have is only for locating Clow Cards... and they've all long since gone."

"You have a magical compass?" the magician questioned, stepping towards Syaoran.

The brunette nodded. "It's not of much use anymore since all it could do was track down Clow Cards."

Fai seemed to think about it for a moment, then smiled right at the young man. "And how do you think it tracked the Clow Cards?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "It followed their magical signature. They had a very unique presence that it was made to find."

The magician held up one finger. "But, on the most basic level, wasn't all it did was track down one of Clow Reed's magical creations?"

The amber eyed young man hesitated, then nodded once.

"Annnd, if this thing wasn't a magical creation, would it be so carefully hidden? And, if Eriol knew about it, it might just be infused with Clow Reed's magic," Fai swooped his finger through the air once, and held it up. "Therefore, with a little bit of luck, what we're doing is looking for one of Clow Reed's magical creations."

"I'm still not sure it will work to track this particular thing down," Syaoran replied slowly.

"What's the harm in trying?" the fair-haired mage suggested.

Syaoran seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. He held his hands before him, palms toward each other but a bit apart, and began speaking. "Yokute Yuchoku Shiken Shihoku Kin Moku, Sui, Kaze, Raito, Raiden Shinkoku Keina Kifurugi Senkoge Kyu Kyu Yoritsu Yo!!" With every word, a symbol appeared between his hands, until they finally all connected into the familiar compass shape, one which was mirrored by his own magical circle, while at the same time, two beams of light circled the board, struggling for a moment before finally aligning and sending out a thin beam of light. It shot straight up and a bit to the left of where they stood, before pointing to something just below the very top of the tower.

"It actually worked," Meilin muttered, astonished.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, staring along the beam, trying to find whatever it was they were searching for in the dark. "It's good that it worked... but this implies something that isn't good at all."

"Please don't tell me Clow Reed made _more _cards," Meilin groaned. "I was tired enough after the _last_ one. What're we going to do if this one ends up like the last one? Or even more powerful?"

The girl's cousin looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Tired enough after the last one?" He paused rather than pointing out she hadn't actually done _anything_, allowing her to blush and stammer out something incoherent instead.

With a magical flash, the compass disappeared from his hands, and Syaoran approached the tower. "Well, I suppose we should figure out who's going to join me in climbing the tower and looking for whatever it is we're here for."

"I'm going," Meilin stated firmly, her tone _daring _him to say anything to the contrary. The brunette boy remained silent, waiting for anyone else to say they would go as well.

"I think..." Fai started after a moment, and looking at Kurogane. "That Kuro-wan-wan should climb up there! He's like a big monkey anyway!"

"Big monkey!" Mokona agreed, bouncing from the magician's arm, to his shoulder, before resting on his head.

Kurogane growled. "FINE, I'll go."

"And I'll stay behind to keep the princess company," Fai stated, stepping back to her side.

Mokona looked between the two groups for a moment, then finally bounced back down into Fai's arms. "Mokona will stay with these two for now."

Syaoran nodded, looking back toward the destination pointed out by his compass. "Then let's start looking for a way up there."

Meilin sighed. "This would be so much easier if we could use Jump or Fly..."

Her cousin nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, they only come to the call of their master."

"I know, I know," Meilin interrupted. "But it's nice to dream sometimes, you know?"

It took them a few minutes to find what they were looking for, and though it was behind a tall fence, they found a ladder which would allow them better access to the huge metal beams that composed the national landmark.

Syaoran scaled the fence first, Meilin close behind him, and they both made it easily. Kurogane caught his pant leg on the top of the fence and stumbled over, landing harshly after the long drop.

He got up before anyone could inquire to his health and stalked toward the ladder. Unfortunately, as maintenance ladders tended, the bottom rung was quite a distance off the ground, though it wasn't covered or locked- Syaoran wondered about it but didn't linger on the thought.

Syaoran tried from a running start, hit the wall, and climbed two steps, and missed, but just barely. He tried again with the same results, then turned to look at Kurogane.

"You're taller than I am, do you think you could make it?" He asked of the ninja, who 'hmphed' and tried himself.

He hit the side, jumped up, and caught the bottom rung easily, and was just about to begin pulling himself up when Syaoran called out and stopped him.

"What, kid?" He turned to look over his shoulder, only to find the youngest male running right for the ladder again, except this time he jumped early, colliding with Kurogane and sending the ninja's lower half into the beam with a thunk. But he wasn't done there, and in several swift motions had _climbed _the ninja's back and was partially up the ladder.

"WHAT?!" Kurogane bellowed. "Do I look like a human ladder to you or something?!"

Syaoran turned back to the ninja and pressed a finger to his lips. "You're going to alert the authorities. Just stay there until Meilin can get up."

The ninja opened his mouth to say something in retort, when Meilin bowled into him and began climbing up his back as well, forcing his words into incoherent curses that eventually died down as he muscled his way up the ladder, pulling his weight up on upper body strength alone.

They climbed their way up the covered ladder, passing closed and locked access latches, trying to find the one that would be open and save them the hassle of trying to pry open one of the doors themselves.

Finally, the covering on the ladder ended, and Syaoran took it upon himself to leap a distance that caused everyone to stop breathing for a moment, until he hit the beam opposite the ladder, holding his arms out to balance for a moment, before taking a look around.

"If you guys go up a little farther, it looks like you'll be able to reach one of the beams. Be careful," he informed them, and then began jogging along the beam he was on until he reached one of the diagonal connecting beams and began running up it.

"Us be careful!?" Meilin called after him. "We should be saying that to you!"

"Keep moving," Kurogane ordered, and the woman gave him a displeased look before continuing her climb.

Up and up Syaoran climbed, leaping and running from beam to beam, strut to strut, not even slowing down when the wind began to pick up as he climbed higher. Finally, he paused to look around. Below, he could hear Kurogane and Meilin continue their own climb, squabbling with each other. Out in the distance, the rev of a tuned car's engine being pushed could be heard, behind it the whine of a motorcycle. He summoned his compass again, following the light as it shone a bit above his position, and now far to the right. Without letting go of the compass, he followed the beacon.

It pointed to what at first appeared to be nothing, however movement in the shadows caught his eye, and upon closer inspection he noticed what appeared to be a bird, roosting in the way birds do, neck pulled in, one foot tucked into its under-plumage. A long hooked beak and sharp talons made it to be a raptor of some sort- a hawk or falcon. An eyebrow rose at the sight, and he approached it slowly. Just as he was about to reach out, however, the bird seemed to awaken and fluttered away to another beam, settling itself down again to sleep.

Syaoran followed it, trying an even slower, stealthier approach, keeping his breathing calm and his footsteps silent. Again the bird flew away, alighting on an even higher perch, and again Syaoran chased it. The game continued until there was no higher to go- they had reached the very top of Tokyo Tower.

He tried to grab it again, and this time it took off, flying outward as though to escape. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, balancing himself as he pulled his sword from its magical sheath and gathered his magical energy. "Raitei Shourai!"

Lightning crashed from the sky and hit the bird, which let a piercing scream as it fell from the sky, trailing feathers. Down it spiraled, buffeted back and forth by the wind at the high altitude. The young man felt himself frown. Had it been an ordinary bird?

Then magic surged, and Clow Reed's magical circle appeared in midair, surrounding the falling bird, merging with its body and making it become something much larger, a cat, much like Keroberos, but more tiger than lion. An audible _snap_ accompanied the transformed creature's wings opening, and it wheeled about, headed right for the young man all but trapped at the very top of the tower. It opened its mouth and power gathered, before it unleashed it, and the silvery energy careened for the tower.

Syaoran did the only thing he could- he jumped. The power collided with the lightning rod behind him, close enough he could feel the heat of it along his skin. He hit a beam and leapt off that, letting his momentum build as he continued his descent. Behind him, the creature roared and dove after him.

He miscalculated its diving speed, however, as he felt claws sink into his shoulders and drag him far enough out of the tower he wouldn't be able to continue landing on beams to ease his fall. And then it let him go.

-

A/N: Watch now as he falls from an impossible height, while a magical creature of yore attacks the group.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Assumptions

The fall was slow-motion from Syaoran's perspective. He twisted about with a sort of agonizingly molasses-like lethargy, and stared up into the sky. There was that white tiger, falcon... thing, turning about and heading back toward the tower- it was going to attack Kurogane and Meilin without even checking to make sure _he_ was dead. Somewhere, he was aware of people screaming for him. Meilin's voice carried the best, he noted, even with the wind howling in his ears from his incredibly slow descent, though as he approached the ground, he could hear Sakura's better. Kurogane's came a close third, but only because of how deep his voice was, and he could barely hear Fai over Mokona.

Something in the back of his mind wondered why they were so worried.

He held his sword out, yelling an incantation that was lost to the wind screaming past him, and he suddenly felt the air below him get thicker, could feel it shoving against his back and slowing his descent until he righted himself and touched solid earth. His gaze traveled to where Fai, Mokona, and Sakura all stood, pallid and shocked, until they realized he was alright and all slumped in relief. The moment was short-lived, however, as Meilin's scream pierced the night sky, forcing everyone's gaze upward as the winged tiger chased her and the ninja around the metallic skeleton of the tower, firing beams of energy from its mouth which hit the tower hard enough to damage the beams it hit.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, bringing his sword out before him, watching the movements of the winged creature carefully, testing it for a pattern, watching for a chance to strike.

_There..._

He unleashed another lightning spell, and it caught the tiger dead-on. The beast roared, and its flight faltered, before righting itself easily and turning its attention to the one who had attacked it. Power erupted from its mouth, forcing the young man into a sideways roll as it hit the ground where he previously stood, blowing a crater large as his arm span into the concrete of the sidewalk.

He righted himself to find the tiger diving after him, claws outstretched and at the ready. He rolled backward this time, thrusting his sword up as the creature narrowly missed colliding full on with him. The sword sunk deep into the tiger's belly, spilling white-hot magical ichor all over his arms, while the tiger's claws sunk into his chest and shoulders. The two separated, the tiger to the air, Syaoran knocked backward into the street. He recovered first, kicking himself up onto his feet in one motion, before holding his sword, readying his magic for another attack, ignoring the burning of the creature's blood on his arms.

"Wait! Syaoran-kun!" Fai called, stepping toward him. "From what I got with that last attack, it absorbs your lightning spells. Didn't you notice it got stronger after you hit it?"

Syaoran watched the beast carefully, as it flew in a slow circle back around to meet him, gaging its magical presence. He nodded; it had indeed grown more powerful, which meant hitting it with lightning was no longer an option. Unfortunately, lightning was his most powerful element, he knew, so he was at a bit of a disadvantage trying to hit the creature with anything else. Wind was out, it was mostly for defensive purposes. That left water- his weakest element, and fire.

He decided to go with the latter, waiting for the beast to turn back toward him and begin another attack dive. Sword steady, level, eye contact, he gathered his power and-

Some other source of magic flared, and a fire that wasn't his own impacted the side of the tiger, knocking it off balance and sending it on a crash course straight for the ground. It hit the ground with a loud thud, but it caught itself on its feet. It didn't get a chance to recover as a golden brown lion crashed into its back, sending them both tumbling over each other. They ended in a snarling, writhing mass of claws and teeth, fur and feathers. Finally, they tumbled away from each other, the lion rolling to the side and staying on the ground while the tiger took off into the air.

Syaoran jogged up to the lion's side. "I knew you'd come along."

"You attract trouble like a magnet, kid," The lion retorted, watching as the tiger shook off its injuries, recovering for another attack on them. "Besides, you think I was just going to stay at home when you all were heading for Tokyo? Don't think so."

The young man shook his head, and the two leapt away from each other as another magical attack crashed into the space between them. Kero took to the air and the two winged cats launched their ranged attacks at each other. They met, both equal in power, and the two were forced to disengage a moment later. They turned back, and rushed again, this time another physical confrontation, tooth and claw, and they tumbled toward the ground, separating just before impact.

Syaoran looked about, making sure everyone was alright. Meilin had collapsed against one of the girders about halfway down the tower, and Kurogane was standing next to her, his sword drawn, watching the fight between the two beasts. Fai and Sakura had moved farther away, staying a comfortable distance from the exchange of wild magic attacks. He looked back to Kurogane, and the ninja motioned something, a something that took Syaoran a moment to figure out, but when he did, he felt a smile tug up the corners of his mouth.

"Kero!" He cried out, and the cat yelled a response. "Draw the tiger closer to the tower, below Kurogane."

Kero nodded, and turned back to the other cat as the two continued their exchange, edging closer and closer to the tower. They wouldn't quite make it, however, as Kero was caught off-guard by one of the other cat's beams of magic, slamming into his side and sending him screaming into the fence below him. The metal screeched against itself as it was forced to buckle and cave under his weight, but it broke his fall, allowing him to tumble off, still conscious, but unable or unwilling to move due to his injuries.

Syaoran turned back to the tiger as it faced him, its wing beats slow and erratic, as though struggling to hold itself up- they were wearing it down, and he was sure the injury on its stomach was also slowly draining it of its life. Time slowed again, as Syaoran tried to figure out how to get the cat in a position for Kurogane to jump on it from above.

His mind traveled back to a time, shortly after the Nothing card had been captured, when Tomoyo had asked if Sakura could use the Create card to conjure enemies for her and Syaoran to fight so the other girl could video tape it. He remembered Sakura writing a large, sinister looking dragon for the two of them to fight, and remembered how she'd tried to use Firey against it, to no avail. She'd then turned to Windy after he'd stunned it in the air with a thunder spell, but instead of Windy binding the dragon, the intense gusts caught the dragon's wings like a pair of giant sails and sent it flying backward, off into the distance. Sakura had panicked, and had Windy catch the dragon before it landed in a residential area and caused a stir.

His concentration narrowed down to just the cat, and both corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile. If he could get the angle just right with a wind spell... he might just be able to blow it back into the tower, or at least at the right angle for Kurogane to get a good attack in, but he'd have to focus hard. They'd only get the one chance.

Sword held at the ready, magic swirling through his body from the symbol that appeared at his feet, he readied himself, waiting for the exact moment, when he could unleash his full power.

"FUUKA!"

The beast's throat began to glow, as it gathered its own energy.

"SHOURAI!"

The wind hit the tiger hard enough its wings snapped out and wrenched backward quickly and at a sickening angle, its head snapping backward as well as it was sent sailing under the tower. It fought its head back down just as Kurogane leapt, and unleashed its attack, powerful enough that it ripped through the vortex Syaoran had created and caught him square in his already wounded chest. He was sent tumbling limply backward, coming to rest in the middle of the street behind him. Sakura took off running before Fai could even grab her to make her stop.

The tip of Kurogane's sword pierced the back of the tiger's neck before he collided with it, and the beast let a strangled scream and began tumbling out of the sky, trailing feathers and the glowing ichor that was its blood.

The ninja leapt off the beast's back just before it impacted, hitting the ground himself and running toward his fallen comrade, ignoring the creature as it began to dissolve into light the same color as its blood, before splitting apart and converging into a small shape on the ground.

Syaoran stirred, slowly pulling himself to his feet, ignoring everyone that had rushed over to help him as he trudged lethargically toward the small shape on the ground. He reached down to pick it up off the ground, lost his balance, and would've fallen had a certain golden lion not grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to his feet.

"Thanks, Kero," He muttered, staring at the card in his hand. It was the same size and shape as a regular Clow Card, but something was different- not only did it lack a name, the magic that came from it was different. Syaoran frowned. "Eriol made this..." He straightened and looked around, trying to sense if the reincarnated sorcerer was watching them, but either Eriol was concealing himself extremely well, or he wasn't there at all. He looked at the group that had followed him over, trying not to collapse again, and sheathed his sword.. "Does anyone have a pen?"

All but Kero blinked, and looked among themselves.

"I do!" Meilin called, finally finished with her descent from the tower. She fished around in one of her pockets as she jogged over, and presented him with the writing instrument as she caught up. He took it and pressed it to the paper, but paused before writing anything, squeezing his eyes shut.

"That thing had one nasty attack," Kero noted, pressing his head against the young man to keep him steady. "And since it was lightning-based, it'll disorient you for a little bit."

Finally, Syaoran opened his eyes, and quickly scribbled a trio of characters on the card. "Just to make sure it doesn't try to escape again..."

"Do you think it'll work on a card like that?" the guardian beast asked, eyeing it. "That's not a Clow Card."

The teenager managed a stiff shrug, and winced as it forced him to stretch his injuries. "I hope so. You do know who made this, right?"

Kero nodded. "Clow only made fifty three cards- fifty two for personal use, and the Nothing as a counterbalance. That this one has his magical signature means that it must've been..."

"Mekyo!" Mokona said suddenly, eyes opening wide, the jewel on its forehead glowing as it suddenly projected a circle in mid-air.

"I see you've found the hidden creature," Yuuko stated, sounding amused as she always did. "You're right; Clow died before he got the chance to create that card, and so he left instructions for his reincarnation to do so for him."

"So what does this card do?" Syaoran asked, holding it up so the picture was visible to the witch.

"It's a transporting card- it'll take you to a very specific world. But be warned, what you will find there will shake your beliefs, test your patience and your resolve. It will push you to your physical and magical limits and beyond," The witch answered simply. "I don't believe _any_of you will return the same as you left."

"What's the price we have to pay to use it?" Fai asked, knowing that this gift couldn't be for free.

Yuuko shook her head. "The toll has already been made; this card meddles to the highest degree, and so the greatest price was paid by Clow Reed. By the time all is over, anything additional you owe me should be paid off."

"So_ this _was the cause of his death?" Kero growled. "I knew he wasn't old enough to die! I knew it!"

"He sacrificed himself to send us to a certain world?" Syaoran muttered. "People he didn't even know... only saw in dreams and prophecies?"

Yuuko nodded. "That is correct. Syaoran, you know how to use that card- it works just like a regular Clow Card. Mokona, when the card has finished activating, I want you to go through all of the processes of transporting them to another world, except I want you to fly into the portal it creates rather than your own magical symbol."

Mokona nodded. "Mokona understands."

"Whether you choose to leave now or rest and recuperate is your decision, there is no time limit for this," Yuuko said as a farewell, and the image disappeared.

Everyone looked at Syaoran, who continued to stare at the card in his hand, wavering slightly in place. "I don't want to stay here for any longer than I have to-"

"But you're in no condition to do anything for long periods of time," Fai stated with finality. Everyone agreed. "And you're in no condition to fight anyone or anything else, either."

"You should rest," Sakura said to him, and he turned to look at her. "At least for a couple days."

Syaoran looked to the card one last time, let a low sigh, and nodded. "Alright."

-

A/N: And see now as they receive their final gift, though not without blood payment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Oblivion

_Dreams..._

A dream of days long since passed- roaming through the sands with a friend whose face and name were indiscernible.

A dream of the present- of a heart torn in two, broken, trapped in the gray between light and dark.

A dream of the future- Ruin and anguish. Nothing pierced the oblivion. No brightness at its edges.

_Dreams..._

The past- a picnic in the park with friends. Arguments and laughs, tears and joy.

The present- Lost and alone in a hellish abyss, surrounded by a crowd of paper masks.

The future- Eyes which stare across the void, boring into the soul. Powers which clashed. Powers which meshed.

_The meaning..._

Elusive.

-

Amber eyes slowly opened, lazily focusing on the patterns of a ceiling, blurring and clearing until finally settling. The young man sat up stiffly, muscles protesting his moving, still not fully healed.

A flutter at the edge of his vision caught his attention and he looked to the sliding glass door of his room. The drapes were not closed all the way, a handsbreadth still open to the outside world, and in that tiny space white cloth fluttered, glowing in the light of the moon.

He stood though his body protested, stepped to the door leading outside, and pulled back the heavy drapes.

She stood at the balcony railing, fingers wrapped around the metal loosely. Her entire posture was relaxed, though her eyes seemed focused on something far off in the distance.

Syaoran sighed, pressing his hand against the glass, over her image, and leaned his forehead against it. "I can't..." He tilted his face back, peering between his splayed fingers. "I can't give in. For her sake. For mine... and... for _them._"

As though hearing his words, Sakura turned back toward the door, bringing her hand up to her hair to keep the wind from blowing it into her eyes. Their eyes touched upon each other briefly, before Syaoran squeezed his shut.

The after-image remained, ghostly, white, ethereal. And... it wasn't the princess he saw. It was _his _Sakura. He knew it.

He opened his eyes again to find the princess had turned mostly toward him, looking surprised and a bit saddened.

"Don't..." He whispered, knowing his mouth was hidden by his hand.

She turned further toward him.

"Please..."

He clenched his fingers, bringing his head back into contact with the back of his hand as he looked to the ground. "I'm not the one you want."

A pair of bare feet appeared in his line of vision, swathed occasionally by white cloth as it blew around in the breeze outside. He forced his eyes shut, clenching his jaw as he resisted the temptation to look up, but his resolve wavered and he did so anyway.

They stared at each other for a moment, amber brown against emerald green, and Syaoran's hand moved out of the way, splaying against the glass but not obscuring his view of the girl before him. She raised her own hand and pressed it against the window in the same place and manner as he did, and repeated the action as his other hand came to rest on the glass as well.

_Dreams..._

He leaned down and forward slightly, pressing his forehead against the glass as she rocked up onto her toes and mirrored his action, eyes kept locked on each other the entire time. This close, he could easily see everything in her eyes; from the fierce determination that helped bring them all to this point, to the cold, empty loneliness he knew was echoed in his own gaze. He watched as her eyelids slid down half way, and felt his heart leap, pounding once, twice in his chest, throbbing in nervous anticipation. He felt like a young child again, anxious as he copied her motion, allowing his eyes to fall shut, tipping his head back slightly and pushing forward.

His lips brushing against the cold glass was a harsh reminder of the hopeless nature of the situation, and of how dangerously close he'd come to losing his resolve, giving in to a temptation he should never give in to; it would betray too many people. He moved back, opening his eyes to watch as Sakura did the same, gradually looking at him. He watched as her viridian irises were obscured by tears, watched the saline streak down her face and fall from her chin, only to be caught by the wind and blown away.

She sank to her knees, and he heard the glass squeak as her hands slid down it, and could only watch as she curled over herself, shaking with sobs. He didn't follow her down for once- merely pressed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall from them.

-

The apartment was too crowded, so the group decided to exit in the same place they had arrived- out of the way in Penguin Park. Meilin, Kero, Yue and Eriol stood to one side while the travelers gathered together, preparing to leave.

"You really have to leave? I mean... you really have to go?!" Meilin asked, voice shaking and on the verge of crying.

Syaoran just gave her a sympathetic look. "Unfortunately, I do."

"You be careful, kid," Kero stated. "I'm getting a final boss vibe from this whole thing."

The teenager's look turned into a bitter smile. "I can only hope so. I want this whole thing over." He looked to Yue. "And you, take Yukito back to Toya. I think he misses him as much as his sister."

Yue looked away from him, staring off into nothing.

"My apologies," Eriol said finally, stepping forward and looking to the princess. "For raising your suspicions about me. You were right to suspect me, I do believe, seeing as how I sent you all off to fight a dangerous opponent. But... as before, it was necessary."

"Before..." the princess whispered, less a question and more as though she understood.

"Hey, you're gonna come back, right?" Meilin asked, desperate.

Syaoran looked a little uncertain, and said nothing, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"That's not the attitude you gotta have going into a final boss fight!" Kero scolded, glaring right at the young man. "You gotta be confident, and well-prepared- mentally as well as physically. C'mon kid! What's the invincible spell?"

Syaoran looked down. "That... wasn't my-"

"I don't _care _if it wasn't something you originally said," the creature interrupted, voice condescending. "It doesn't matter who it came from, the only thing that matters is you _believe_ what it says. So, what's the invincible spell?"

The teenager sighed. "... Everything will definitely be all right..."

"That's not good enough!" Kero yelled, and his glare deepened. "You don't sound like you believe it! You have to believe in what it says!"

Syaoran looked at the tiny creature, his face tired and defeated. "Everything will definitely be alright..."

"Bzzt, wrong. Try again. It's not 'I think everything will be alright' and it's not 'I _hope_ everything'll be alright', it's one hundred percent certain, you _will_ come out of it alright. There is no doubting this. Let's hear it, kid!" The teenager said nothing, and Kero looked at everyone else. "Come on guys, you've all gotta get in on this, help him a bit. This motto's saved the world three times! It's good luck!"

Mokona bounced and giggled. "Mokona will definitely be alright!"

Fai laughed, and pumped his fist in the air. "Everything will definitely be alright!"

Kurogane grinned, folding his arms over his chest. "I know _I'm_ definitely going to be alright."

"Everything..."

And Syaoran stiffened at the princess' voice.

"Everything will definitely be alright!"

He felt his hands clench at his sides.

"See, everyone else is in on it!" Kero cheered. "So let's hear it, kid!"

A deep breath in, slowly released, and Syaoran's head snapped up. His chocolate eyes were set, fierce determination burning brightly behind them, and he met Kero's glare with a calm look.

"_Everything will definitely be alright._"

Kero jumped in midair. "Yat-ta! That's it kid! No go get that final boss and come home victorious, _again!_ We're all gonna be rooting for you!"

Syaoran gave a curt nod, and looked back at his companions. "Alright. Let's go."

They all looked back, serious and determined, and nodded. Mokona leapt from Fai's shoulder as Syaoran pulled out his sword and the card they'd defeated before.

"Activate and take us to the world you were meant to, Card!" He called, tossing it in the air and bringing the point of his sword down until it touched the card. The card glowed, and manifested into the winged tiger it had been before. It stared at them for a moment, as the air behind it began to swirl and twist, until it spiraled into itself like a vortex, colors blurring together to make a grayish white. The air around the card sparked, and it shot into the center of the vortex with a crack of thunder, stretching the vortex backward, twisting and bending space itself.

Mokona finished absorbing them all, and flew into the portal.

"Not all will return to their homes," Yue noted cryptically, and Kero nodded.

"It's up to fate to decide who, though."

-

Through the vortex they went, the world around them much different than it usually was traveling between worlds; the space around them spun with varying shades of gray, and the occasional streak of black or white, until finally all color bled into white and they touched onto solid ground.

The magic faded, and they all stood slightly disoriented as the blinding white turned to darkness and dim lighting.

They found themselves in a forest very much _unlike _the one they had just left. Gnarled and twisted trees writhed their way toward the midnight sky, only a few bearing scraggly leaves. Around them, the forest floor stretched, black and charred, thin blankets of leaves covered the ground in patches. No wind rustled through this forest, and the night life was silent, not a single thing moved or made a noise. Not only that, the whole forest reeked of death and neglect.

Syaoran turned toward lights in the distance, apparently a city was trying to exist in this barren, forsaken land. He nodded his head, neglecting to speak for fear of breaking the tense silence, and slowly strode forward, keeping on his toes and making as little noise as was possible. It seemed almost a sin to cause a racket.

They found a road after a short while, a path kept relatively clear of leaves and other clutter, and it allowed them to journey on in relative silence.

Just as they approached the edge of the city, a sound from somewhere nearby caught all of their attentions, and from around a tree a lone wolf strode, coat gleaming dark chestnut in the full moon's light. Its ear twitched toward them, and it turned to look at them. Slowly its gaze traveled around to all of them, but paused when it met Syaoran's eyes. It stared calmly at him, he stared calmly back at it, and the rest of the troupe tensed for a moment, until the wolf turned and trotted away into the forest.

"Is that an omen of good or bad fortune?" Fai whispered.

Syaoran watched the spot where the wolf had melted into darkness carefully, and said nothing in response.

They began again, silently striding into the town.

No one was out at the late hour, though lights were on behind drape-covered windows. Somewhere, a dog bayed at the moon, and from farther out, the infinitely more beautiful voice of a wolf answered it.

"This place gives me the creeps," Kurogane muttered, glancing from side to side.

"There is a lot of powerful magic in the air," Fai noted. "Powerful, but malicious magic. It's slowly killing this world."

"Can you tell where it's originating from?" Syaoran asked, looking around suspiciously. "I can't seem to sense anything."

Fai shook his head as answer. "Nothing. I believe it's because the magic is all around us, and it's thick enough to choke on."

Syaoran nodded, continuing to glance from side to side, senses on high alert. The lack of life in the small town was incredibly disconcerting, and the group pulled closer together instinctively.

"I know this magic," the youngest male said suddenly, causing everyone to jump, and Kurogane to nearly draw his sword.

As the adrenaline faded, Fai sighed. "Where have you felt it before?"

"I felt it constantly," Syaoran growled, voice edging in a type of anger none of them had heard from him. "For seven long years. I was bound by it. I was contained by it..." His hands clenched, and he stared toward the far edge of town, where the buildings began to grown, turning from simple houses to apartment buildings, to office buildings of rusting and twisted steel. From a natural wasteland to an industrial wasteland. "We need to go to the other side of the city."

"You know where it is for sure?" Fai asked, and the teenager shook his head by way of an answer.

"No. But I have a hunch," Syaoran answered, staring pointedly at something in the distance.

They walked and searched until dawn and even beyond it, until they decided they needed to eat something before continuing on.

The people of the city were gruff and unfriendly to them, though their clothing somehow mostly blended in with the populace so they didn't have to worry about sticking out. Breakfast over, they spent another several hours searching before collapsing on park benches, exhausted. The park they were in was well kept, but even so, everything looked kind of sickly and tired.

"The magic's faded," Fai noted, resting his elbows on his knees. Kurogane, stretched backward over the bench, grunted.

"So we have to wait for nightfall again to track this guy down?" the ninja grumbled. "Do we even know who it is we're looking for? What he looks like?"

"Yuuko didn't tell you anything more, did she?" Syaoran asked, blinking at the dark-haired man.

Kurogane waved his hand. "Not a damn thing."

"Fei Wong Reed," the teenager stated, and everyone jumped. "This is his world..."

"Wait," Kurogane stopped him. "He's the one after the princess, right? And so now we're here, in _his_ world,_with _her... so we're practically sitting on his doorstep with the one thing he's ever wanted?"

Syaoran sighed, and nodded, sitting back against the bench, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "But it's necessary..."

"Why?"

The teenager looked about the city. "Mokona. Do you sense a feather here?"

Mokona didn't even need to think. "I sense a lot of them!"

"_He's _been here. And _he _has been gathering feathers, bringing them back to Fei Wong Reed. We probably won't need to do any more traveling. I'm willing to bet the rest of them are already here, waiting for us," Syaoran stated.

Fai and Kurogane fell into a contemplative silence.

"So... we'll be meeting him here, again, won't we?" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran nodded, trying not to look her way. "I believe so." He stood up and offered his hand to the princess. "It may be your last chance. Are you going to tell him?"

She looked from his hand to his eyes, confused. "Tell... him...?"

He kept their gazes locked, and his expression remained serious. When he spoke, no hint of pain touched his voice, a fact which surprised Kurogane and Fai. "Tell him that you love him."

The princess gasped, eyes widening as she backed away from him, and looked down, clenching a hand to her chest. "I..."

"When the moment comes, don't hesitate. Don't pause. Don't even think. Just _do _it," he stated. "Anything else, and you might miss your chance. Even if it doesn't seem like he'll reciprocate, or even understand, do it. If he ever valued the time you two spent together, even without a heart, the message will get through to him."

The princess hesitated again, then nodded, reaching out and taking Syaoran's hand, allowing him to assist her to her feet.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to find this place?" Kurogane grumbled. "We can't keep searching forever, if it isn't going to be soon, we need to find a place to rest."

Fai nodded in agreement. "You're right. We should probably find a place to rest for the rest of the day. We'll start searching again after sundown."

The two teens and Mokona added their agreement.

-

A/N: Now watch as they battle through the pain in their own hearts, drawing from it a strength and resolve they will need to face their greatest challenge. He's ready. Are they?

For the record, Parma-Violets, when I first wrote this story for NaNo, every time I took a break I'd watch CCS - I made it through all 70 episodes of it in the month I wrote this, so it was fresh in my mind. XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ship of Fools

Hours turned to days, turned to weeks.

Still they searched, until they knew the city so well they might have been able to navigate it sleepwalking.

"Where is he hiding?" Kurogane grumbled, week three. Syaoran gave a one-shoulder shrug, careful not to upset Mokona sitting on his other shoulder.

"He can't keep this up forever," the teenager stated warily.

"I thought the bad guy was supposed to jump right out when you got near him and announce his presence, as he thinks he's better than you," the ninja continued, folding his fingers behind his head.

"Fei Wong Reed is a sorcerer," Syaoran said by means of reply.

Kurogane grunted in annoyance.

-

"Is it just me, or has this fog been getting thicker lately?" Fai noted, week five. Around them, gray mist swirled and eddied in the tiny, imperceptible currents of air playing through the city's streets.

Sakura edged closer to Syaoran's back. "It seems rather ominous."

The male teenager's eyes narrowed and he searched the area more carefully. "He's making our job harder. We have to hurry."

"We've got three people who can sense magic... well, two and a white Manjuu, and we _still _can't pinpoint this guy's hideout?" Kurogane grumbled. "What kind of sorcerer does he think he is?"

-

"It's hard to see your own hand in front of your face," Sakura said, week eight, as the group trudged through the fog-choked streets, keeping physical contact with each other to ensure none would get lost. Senses other than vision were at their highest as the group strained their ears and sixth senses to make sure nothing could sneak up on them.

"Wait..." Syaoran's voice sounded through the night air, and he turned to look at the building next to them. "Is it just me, or does this building change every time we pass it?"

No one said anything.

"I want to try something..." the teenager mumbled, and a flash of light through the misty darkness signified the drawing of his sword. He strode forward, and held his sword up, ready to strike. It flashed for a moment, and he brought it down through the brick facade of the building.

The sword cut through the facade as though it had hit air, and the brick on either side of the cut shifted and warped, before the cut faded.

"Magical illusion," Fai noted, nodding.

"I believe we've found the place," Syaoran answered.

Kurogane chuckled darkly. "Well, let's get going. I want to go home."

They took the door, though they knew it was merely a formality as the entire front of the building was one big doorway. Mokona jerked, and then fell limp in Sakura's arms. She gasped and shook the little creature, trying to wake it up.

"Don't worry about Mokona," Syaoran stated. "This place is surrounded by a barrier..."

Kurogane looked at Mokona, and tightened his grip on his sword, glad he'd had the creature call it forth before they had even left their room.

The interior was a vision in black decor, with small sconces along the walls that cast a sickly blue light on everything. The inside of the place was also oddly warm, though it smelled musty and unkempt. The farther they walked into the room, the more they realized, however, that it was one big circle, and there didn't seem to be doorways anywhere.

"They hid the doors in here as well..." Fai mumbled, edging closer to the princess protectively.

"Yes. It would be too easy for us to attack him if we didn't," Syaoran answered, gripping his sword tighter.

"Welcome..."

The voice was soft and barely audible, and for a moment, everyone looked at Syaoran as though he was the one that had said it. He, however, turned around abruptly, only to stare across the room and right into his mirror image. His eyes narrowed, and his hands and jaw clenched.

"The facade worked better than he had hoped," The clone continued on, without casting a glance at the entrance. "It took you nearly three months to crack it. Plenty of time for us to prepare to welcome you." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out one of Sakura's feathers, looking it over, twirling it between his fingers. "Plenty of time for me to finish my task..."

"So you did gather the rest of them..." the original stated, watching the glowing white feather like a beacon.

"Of course..." and the clone stared at him with his cold, two-colored eyes. "It was what I was created to do, after all."

The princess gasped, and turned to look away.

Words in a language only Fai could read were scrawled in the air by the Syaoran with mismatched eyes, and it manifested into fire which launched itself at the other.

"Fuuka Shourai!"

Winds swirled around the real of the two, and the fire dispersed upon hitting the shield. The two magics faded, and the young men watched each other again, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

To the side, the rest of the group watched, conflicted, eyes darting between the two combatants.

"We have to stop this..." Sakura whispered.

"Interfering will only lead to one or the other's deaths," Kurogane observed quietly. "Could you really choose whose life you'd want to end? Or, perhaps sacrifice yourself and cause them _both_ pain?"

She fell silent and looked down as the two older men led her farther to the edge of the room.

"This isn't our fight, as much as I hate to admit it," the ninja continued. "And any of us trying to step in won't do any good."

"So we get to be the silent observers, because this is going to affect us profoundly whichever direction it goes," Fai finished, single eye narrowing at the fight before them.

Another magical volley was launched, a powerful fire spell against thunder; a fight which ended in a draw once more.

"Where are you getting this power from..." The real Syaoran grumbled under his breath as the clone drew Hien.

"Maybe I'll give you a hint..." the other replied, and charged.

Metal screamed against metal, clashing and clanging as blows were exchanged and deflected. Neither seemed to be able to get the upper hand, until a particularly hard overhead blow from the clone and Hien left him wide open for an attack to the middle, an opportunity which the real Syaoran took to blow his opponent back and into the far wall with his wind magic, charging on the tail of the attack to try and take his opponent by surprise.

His opponent barely got the chance to bring his sword down before he was impaled against the wall, instead deflecting it so it carved a shallow cut into the skin over his ribs and stabbing a full inch into the wall behind him. The two found themselves face to face, incredibly close for a moment, eyes locked, cold impassion against fiery determination.

They separated for a moment, gaining some distance to set up their next attacks.

The clone was the first off the mark this time, nearly taking the other by surprise, and managing a gash across his opponent's forearm for taking the initiative as his blade was barely deflected.

Low, the real Syaoran ducked suddenly, sweeping his leg along the ground to knock his opponent off balance; but the one with mismatched eyes was just that much faster and leapt over the leg, rewarding the real version with a rising kick to his jaw for all his efforts.

Up and into the air the real one went, sailing through the room and tumbling to a halt at the bottom of the wall.

The one still standing raised his right hand up to the ceiling, and around it golden flame began to swirl, until it finally erupted into a fireball.

A fireball that spread its wings and began to sing a horrifyingly sad song.

"That's..." Fai gasped, watching as a single trail of flame led back to the clone's wrist, and wrapped gently around it.

"The Phoenix of the Sun..." Kurogane finished.

"You took Solaer's hand?" The prone Syaoran demanded, pushing himself to his feet, readying his sword.

"It was too powerful to not... besides," and the clone regarded him with those empty eyes. "You took the use of my hand from me in our last battle. So I needed to find a replacement."

"That's not an excuse to hurt people!" Feet apart, sword level, both amber eyes glaring angrily, Syaoran stared at his opponent.

The hand controlling the Phoenix swept down and it dove. "It's a matter of perspective."

A scoff as the real Syaoran dove out of the way. He could feel the heat from the Phoenix through his shoe, and from the way the bottom of it stuck when he rolled back to his feet, he knew the rubber had begun to melt.

He frowned in response. That Phoenix was too dangerous to let fly around as it was- it may end up hurting those who were not in the fight, and from the look his clone was giving him, Syaoran knew he probably wouldn't care.

The Phoenix wheeled about, diving again, but this time Syaoran stood his ground.

"Raitei SHOURAI!" He yelled, and the lightning burst forth, hitting the Phoenix hard enough it was forced to pause, convulsing in midair, squawking and screeching as it fought against the magic holding it back. And then it burst forth, and once again Syaoran was barely able to make it out of the way in time.

He studied it, dodging it two more times as he tried to figure out a weakness in its build. It seemed to be made from pure magical energy, and at the same time seemed to be able to sustain itself- he couldn't feel any power transferring through the link between the Phoenix and the hand that controlled it. Another sweep, another narrow miss, but this time the string that connected the two caught his left shoulder. It dug a white-hot line of searing pain into his skin as it began to sink in and _cut through, _but he hit the ground a second later and the thread traveled over his head, no further damage done.

The Phoenix went out, turned, and charged again, though this time Syaoran was on his feet and ready for it.

_Maybe..._

He tightened his grip on his sword, exhaled slowly, ignoring the burning pain on his arm as he concentrated.

_If I sever its link with its master..._

The Phoenix sang again, that heartbreaking tune that made him want to throw his sword to the side, fall to his knees, and weep. He grit his teeth against the feeling, and struggled to maintain his focus.

_Maybe that will be enough..._

He waited, waited until it was close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off the golden, flaming bird, and then he ducked. Talons lashed out, rending painful, fiery gashes into his back. But that didn't stop him. He waited until the tail had passed, then slashed, forward, up. His sword hit, and he felt the magical backlash scream into his arms like a river of molten steel, but still he pressed on, shoving his own magic forward to counteract it- his magic was attuned to the moon, and water and ice were two of the most powerful elements of the moon.

He imagined ice, and cold, soothing water as he shoved his power back against the Phoenix's fiery might.

The bird screamed and he could feel its pain in his own body; it felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, but still he pressed on, even as his sword glowed and the metal tried to bend and warp.

Finally, the thread snapped, and the Phoenix's cry was powerful enough he had to drop to his knees, clapping his hands over his ears, releasing his sword in the process. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear his clone screaming in the pain of suddenly being separated from the Phoenix, and watched as he grabbed his stolen hand, watched as his arm was enveloped in golden flames, even as the Phoenix faded from existence.

He looked back to his opponent, only to find the clone's separate colored eyes focused, almost _angry_at him.

But that couldn't be right- the clone had no heart, he'd proven that after the seal on his eye had been broken. Along with love, anger was an emotion of the heart.

Hien was raised high, golden flame swirling around its blade, mixing with the scarlet flame of its namesake, even as the clone sketched letters in the air, letters which set into the side of the blade and glowed cold, sky-blue.

Syaoran reached down, grabbing the tassels that hung from the hilt of his sword and used them to yank the handle back into his grip, even as the clone began stepping toward him in a rapidly building rhythm.

He barely saw the first strike in enough time to get out of the way, and it was followed by another so quickly, he would've found himself stabbed through the shoulder had his reflexes not been good enough to raise his sword and deflect Hien just past his ear. The impact jarred his arms with its power, and it sent another searing backlash of magic power into himself. He expelled the heat quickly, continuing to keep his own power cool- cold, even, still thinking of ice and frigid mountain water.

Strike after strike left the boy whose two eyes were the same color barely able to keep up a defensive as each strike chipped away at his physical and magical endurance. He could only hope an opening appeared or the clone tired himself out before he himself exhausted.

The two swords clashed off each other, sending glimmering, multi-colored sparks to the floor, charring small, almost invisible pits into the dark ground. Finally, an opportunity presented itself, the two swords clashing in such a way the real Syaoran was allowed to shift his weight, twist his sword enough the clone lost his grip, and Hien was sent flying. This, however, was counteracted as their very angle served to loosen his grip on his own sword enough that it joined the katana on the floor.

A smile tugged at the edges of his lips- this was the opportunity the real one had been waiting for. Close-range, he knew and could use all of his counterpart's kicking moves. His opponent, however, did not know of his own moves, of his own training for years with Wei, that he was an accomplished martial artist not only with his legs, but his fists as well.

This simple fact he took full advantage of, blocking a powerful round kick and getting inside his opponent's kicking defenses, pulling his fist back, and letting unleash with a punching combo. The first hit was all to be blocked as the next two hit stomach and nose hard enough the multi eye-colored one was sent reeling backward, opening him for a harsh rising kick to the jaw that sent him flying.

But Syaoran wasn't done with his clone yet.

He chased the flying body, keeping pace with it, and as it neared the ground he leapt, slamming his feet into his opponent's stomach as he came down, forcing him to the ground with a cracking _thud._ He rebounded off, landing a little to the downed one's left, and brought his knee down on his opponent's left arm before it had the chance to raise and do any damage. The right he caught easily as the clone attempted a bleary punch, and, using his favorable position, brought his elbow down right on the clone's face.

Blood spattered across the floor as mis-matched eyes squeezed shut with the snap of his nose breaking. And then his resolve returned quickly, magic flaring through his trapped hand and out, violently, shoving the real Syaoran backward with its power.

His magic wrapped around him protectively, and it lessened the pain of the fiery blast, though it wasn't quite enough to protect him fully. He hit the ground and rolled backward, coming to rest on his rear.

Another searing blaze of fire came after him, and he crossed his arms, barely managing a "FUUKA SHOURAI" before the fire hit the threshold of the windy shield and dispersed. It felt like a bulldozer had just plowed into his magical power. He fought back against it as hard as he could, watching as his heartless doppelganger sketched letters in the air, letters which wrapped around his hand as the fire faded.

Syaoran jumped up as soon as he could, knowing if another attack like the last one was launched, he wouldn't be able to defend against it for very long. He looked for his sword, and it was now farther away than it had been before. He'd have to run carefully to get to it.

Fire lashed out, a blazing trail, and he dove, rolling back to his feet and running. Another blast, and he leapt straight up, twisting into a flip in mid-air to avoid the sweeping horizontal column of flame from taking his feet. He landed on his shoulder, hissing against the pain of the gashes from the Phoenix's talons protesting such a sudden shock, but rolled over and onto his feet in one smooth motion, coming back up and running for the sword, ducking, dodging, jumping over the magical attacks the clone was sending at him, though this time the clone seemed to understand what he was doing and was running for his own sword.

It was too late, as the real Syaoran dove, grabbing his sword, and rolling out of it practically on top of Hien. The clone stopped and his eyes darted between his sword and the one standing guard over it. He raised his hand, and unleashed another swirl of flame.

"Fuuka Shourai!" And the edge of the blade glowed green, cutting through the flame, dispersing it to either side of the real Syaoran. It was easier this way, he knew, directing his magic into the edge of his blade and cutting through the attacks would be more physically draining, but less magically draining. And he would need all the magic he could get.

The fire magic faded, and he once again stared into the apathetic two-colored eyes of the clone.

"You promised you'd eliminate me if I didn't have my own heart. So why have you not, yet? Are you not powerful enough?" The voice was as impassive as it had been since they'd first met in Acid Tokyo.

Twin amber orbs narrowed angrily. "You never once stopped to consider how _they _might feel if I did?"

The clone cast a glance at the group huddled together near the edge of the room. "So you would try to merely disable me, is that it? That won't be enough."

"No. I was hoping, perhaps, that_ they_ merely being here would be enough to remind you of everything you had done together, for even after all you've done; after gouging out Fai's eye and _eating it, _after abandoning them all, going off to join Fei Wong Reed, their _enemy_, even after attacking a world of innocent people and killing many of them just to reclaim a feather, they are still willing to forgive you, to accept you back," Syaoran glanced from his opponent to the group his opponent watched. "Your heart may be gone, but your memories still remain- memories of your emotions, memories of your adventures. Why do you continue to stubbornly deny them? Why won't you realize what kind of _monster _you've turned into? They're all very sad for you, Syaoran, because _they_ can see the change. How long... will it take you to see?"

Their eyes met again, staring at each other over the wide gap that separated them.

"... I... Feel nothing for them..." the clone stated, though his voice was soft, unsure. He looked back at the observers, eyes meeting Sakura's, and his own eyebrows inched up. "Nothing... I don't... _feel anything at all_..."

"But you do," the real one stated, keeping his guard up, firm. "I've said it once before- this feeling... that Sakura is your most precious person... That's not from me. Those aren't my feelings, though I am in love with Kinomoto! They're yours! You have to remember at least some of it!"

"Kinomoto..." The clone looked from his original self to the girl leaning against the wall. "... the one who looked... just like her..." And his gaze traveled back to his opponent. "... She seemed... very surprised to see me..."

"No..." the real Syaoran whispered, and his knuckles went white gripping his blade as red-hot anger flowed into his veins. "... NO! What did you do to her?! Where is she?!"

"I could ask the same of you," the listless voice turned back to him.

"I did nothing," the real Syaoran growled. "I wouldn't allow anything to happen to the princess... I wish I could say the same of you, since _you're _the one she loves anyway!"

The clone's stolen hand raised, flame gathering in the palm. "... I sometimes wish that were true. But she doesn't. She doesn't remember _anything!"_

_He..._

Syaoran cut through the fire, setting his jaw against the effort it took.

_He's... hurt... because of the price..._

The fire faded, and as the last of the golden embers died, the clone was treated to the sight of his original self giving a half-cocked smile.

"I get it now..." he looked from the clone to the princess, and back. "Princess... your chance... it'll be soon... are you ready?"

She looked surprised, but nodded, stepping forward slightly, keeping her eyes on the figure with two different eyes.

He didn't even spare her a glance, still watching the real Syaoran, confused as to why the young man was smiling the way he was as he raised a hand to attack again, but as he did so, he hesitated, fighting the urge to look over his shoulder at the one he knew approached now.

"Perhaps she doesn't remember what happened before, what you had," twin amber eyes narrowed slightly. "But that won't change her heart... after. It all ends up the same. It _always_ ends up the same."

The clone raised one eyebrow slightly above the other to show his confusion.

"It's like a curse, you know," the real one said. "But it's a good kind of curse... the kind of curse that ends well." He purposefully didn't look in Fai's direction. "You've lost hope of her returning your feelings... but you know she does... why do you fight it?"

"Because, I know nothing will be able to come out of it," the clone stated, gathering power again. "Because she's a princess. Because I am..."

"That's NOT an excuse," the real one called, readying himself for the attack.

"Syaoran," the princess called, and the clone hesitated when his opponent's gaze didn't leave his own, and he watched him shake his head. She wasn't talking to the real one. "Rank and position don't matter! What happened before, before my memories were scattered, I don't even want to think about because it's obviously painful for you to remember, but everything else that happened after... after I woke up... after I saw you... those moments I do remember, and I cherish them. They made me... they made me so very happy." She came to a stop a few feet behind the clone, her fierce resolve evident on her face. "I was happy every moment I spent with you, because I really do love you. Even now. Even after all you've done to hurt us, hurt the people around you who trusted you the most, I still love you."

The clone's hand slowly lowered, and the real relaxed his grip and his stance, though he still kept a protective wariness. A moment later, he was glad he did as Fai and Kurogane both jogged up to the princess' side, and the clone raised his hand toward the former mage, gathering power.

"Hand her over. We have things to do," the clone stated, though a waver in his resolve was evident.

"No," Fai said, and Kurogane nodded.

"She may love you, but we can't allow a madman's plottings to go on any longer," the ninja added. "We must stop his plan."

The magic gathered, then lashed out for the mage. Sakura jumped into the path and the fire caught the princess, sent her flying backward, but then, in a flash it was gone, and she landed hard on the ground, looking up to find _her _Syaoran suspended a few inches off the ground, a length of blood-spattered steel protruding from his chest.

"_I thought I could make you change,_" the real Syaoran yelled, anger and hurt in his voice from his position against the clone's back. "_Why_ do you stubbornly continue to reject a heart? Why won't you accept their love? WILL YOU ALWAYS BE A MONSTER?"

The clone attempted a response, but all that came was a low, groaning gurgle and a spill of blood from his lips. He raised his hand again, gathering his power, pointing it straight at the two men who had stepped forward and now stood between him and the princess.

"I gave up half my heart, half my power... I gave up time I couldn't afford to lose on the gamble that you'd end up not hurting them, not hurting _her... _I guess I was wrong to trust something that wasn't human," The real Syaoran said, shoving his sword in that much deeper, and the clone jerked, his hand spasmed, his concentration broke momentarily.

"RAITEI!"

And no one, not even the Princess raised a voice to try to stop the attack.

"SHOURAI!"

Lightning coursed through the clone's body, and he jerked and writhed until the light fully enveloped him and he disappeared. When it all disappeared, smoke rose from the body on the sword as it hung, limp and lifeless, until the real Syaoran finally lowered the point and watched the body tumble to the ground.

He looked up to his companions: Kurogane watched him back, steadily, no trace of emotions evident in his scarlet eyes. Fai watched the body of the clone for a moment, his one golden eye narrowing for a moment until he, too looked up to Syaoran, gaze as unreadable as the ninja's.

Syaoran looked down, clenching his eyes shut against the tears that pricked them, leaning heavily on his sword, mind repeating to him the words he had no choice but to believe- he'd killed their friend. He couldn't be trusted. He'd been rejected. He was glad he couldn't see the Princess, he knew he didn't have it in him to look into her eyes, see what his actions had done to her.

A hand rested on his back, and he flinched from it, half expecting the contact to be a blow.

"Syaoran-kun..." the princess whispered, and the touch became a bit more firm. "... You tried." She took a deep, shaking breath. "Thank you."

Syaoran collapsed to his knees, clenching his sword tightly as his stomach flipped, his heart felt as though it were being torn from his chest. He'd killed the one she'd loved... and here she was thanking him for trying his best.

It made him feel very small, and very miserable.

-

A/N: Watch as the mirror shatters, leaving those before it lost in its wake, cut by the glass.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The Aloof King

"Hey," Kurogane grumbled. "We don't have a lot of time- I know it's hard, kid, but we've gotta keep moving."

"Which way do we go from here?" Fai asked, making it a point not to look to the ground.

Syaoran pointed straight up, not trusting himself to speak, then pointed directly in front of him - the door was there, a fact Fai confirmed as he stepped over and closer.

A moment of silence passed, until Syaoran managed to pull himself to his feet and begin walking, shrugging the princess' hand off his back, keeping his eyes hidden under the fringe of his bangs.

"Are we not going to do anything about..." The magician asked, looking to the prone form laying on the ground.

Kurogane shook his head. "There's no time. Besides, carrying it would just slow us all down."

Fai looked back at the form laying prone on the ground, then back up to the princess and Kurogane. The princess nodded.

"Take your magic back. We'll need it," She whispered.

Fai nodded, and reached down, flinching at the grotesque way he'd need to reclaim his own eye. Everyone else made it a point not to watch, Syaoran trudging slowly toward the exit, Sakura watching the other teenager carefully, her eyes watering, but her look determined not to let the tears spill, Kurogane watching the doorway.

In mere moments, it was over, and he pulled the eyepatch from his face, blinking his crystalline blue eye, then closing it partly to allow it to adjust to the dim lighting. He stared at his hands, turned them over, but no other changes occurred. Half his magic apparently wasn't enough to turn him back from a vampire. He reached back down, and pulled the feather from the young boy's body, offering it to the Princess.

She sighed, and accepted it, stumbling as it merged with her chest, and the magician caught her before she could fall to the ground. Slowly, he led her to the section of wall Syaoran had disappeared through, and they found themselves at the foot of what appeared to be a nearly endless staircase.

Fai silently offered to assist the princess up the stairs and she accepted though she knew he was barely able to stand himself, watching Syaoran the entire time as he stood at the base of the stairs and stared straight up them.

"Are you ready for this fight?" Kurogane asked, his deep rumble of a voice shattering the pristine silence.

Syaoran took a deep breath, and turned to look back at them. His expression was perfectly blank, closed from the world. "I've fought him once before, I know how powerful he is, and indeed he is incredibly strong... magically, at least- I never even got close enough to test his physical abilities, but he does carry a sword so I assume he knows how to use it." He looked back up the stairs. "If I had my choice, I wouldn't take any of the rest of you up there with me, but you're coming, aren't you?"

Kurogane shook his head. "This is the guy that killed my parents. I'm not letting him get away without taking a piece out of him. Hopefully more."

Fai stared at the stairs, tracing their trail as they wound far into the distance with his one eye. "My brother... my king... the curses... it's _his _fault."

"It's his fault about the feathers as well," Sakura stated. "He started this whole scenario, it's up to us to finish it."

Syaoran watched them all again, searching them all with his amber gaze. "This is a trap, you know. He's incredibly familiar with all of our powers, all of our fighting abilities. We're in his world, we're surrounded by _his_power. We're at a severe disadvantage."

"Even so, we're going to do what we must," the magician said.

"Because we have to stop this..." Kurogane continued.

"Because enough has been ruined for whatever it is he hopes to do," Sakura stated.

Syaoran nodded, and turned for the staircase. He set one foot on the bottom step, and took a deep breath. "The dream must end."

-

Hours it seemed, they climbed the staircase, and it ended with them in a long hallway, lined with doors.

"He's trying to exhaust us," Kurogane said, and looked at Syaoran. "Take it easy, kid. Don't push too hard."

The brunette nodded assent, carefully prying open one of the doors to peek inside. Empty.

Door by door they checked, until Kurogane finally came upon one that led to yet another upwards twisting staircase.

"You know," Fai said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile despite the serious circumstances. "I do fear we're going to be very tired of seeing stairs before this adventure is over."

The staircase led to another long hallway, though this one contained only one door, and by the time they had reached the door, all were breathing heavily from their exertion, their legs weak from so much climbing.

"I hope for _his _sake that door doesn't lead to another staircase," Kurogane growled.

Syaoran shook his head. "The magic's too strong behind it. That may be it. Is everyone prepared? This is going to push you all to your limits, and possibly beyond." He sighed. "I only wish Eriol could've come with us..."

Everyone nodded to him and he turned toward the door, taking deep breaths, fighting off the weariness tugging at the edges of his consciousness. The door opened of its own accord long before they reached it, and they stepped through to find Fei Wong Reed himself sitting on his throne, staring disinterestedly into his viewing portal.

His cold blue eyes turned from the round object to the ragtag group standing before him, specifically at Syaoran, leading them all, sword held at the ready.

The wizard stood, his long black robes adorned with his bat emblem rustling, the only sound to accompany the travelers recovering their breaths after the long climb to the top.

"You've killed my precious creation," He said, voice as impassive as the clone's as he stared at Syaoran.

The young man narrowed his eyes in response. "I said once I'd protect Sakura... the Princess. Even if that meant from the one she loved most."

"You'd even save her from herself? How about from you?" Fei Wong Reed reached into the folds at the front of his cape. "Were I her, I wouldn't trust your protection. We see how well you guarded... the other Sakura..." And from the folds he pulled a long, pink wand, the top of which adorned with a pair of wings and a star in the center of a circle. Blood spattered the star, the handle, and seemed to be gathered at the bottom end as though dipped into blood like a quill.

Syaoran's face fell, and suddenly he looked like the bottom had just dropped out of his reality.

"Stay strong, kid," Kurogane stated, stepping forward, his own sword at the ready. "If you let him into your mind, you've let him win."

Fai stepped up on the other side of Syaoran, hand at the ready to cast a magic spell. "And he's not the only one protecting the princess. She's got Kurogane and I as well."

"A mad, murderous ninja and someone willing to throw away their own brother's life to save themself," Fei Wong stopped, turning to look at them. "I wouldn't trust either of you... and yet she does, foolishly."

"We've been through too much together for me not to- I've seen them all at their weakest and strongest moments," Sakura retorted, voice strong. "I've watched them change... and I know... I know what's in their hearts."

"They are weak and petty... but you would not believe me, would you? You might think you know of their true selves, but you will be proven wrong; that you know _nothing _of these men, and what you don't know will be your downfall. I will show you, when they break, folding under my strength, my truth, that you trusted the wrong people," Fei Wong stated, and drew his sword, throwing the wand to the side.

Kurogane snarled at the sight of it, readying his sword, glaring the sorcerer down. "So it was you..."

"Of course," Fai stated. "Though its rare for a puppet master to appear so quickly. Have you run out of toys?"

Fei Wong laughed then, a harsh, superior bark, and smiled at them all. "No, for I possess the two most powerful puppets of all, though one seems to have severed some of his strings... However, why should I use them if I know I can merely end this under my own power? I don't have time to play games."

"Nor do I," Syaoran retorted. "So let's end this."

"First, I must take my prize... well cultured, I see, though perhaps not fully ready. It will have to be enough," The sorcerer said, and everyone turned to Sakura as she cried out, some invisible force lifting her into the air. She began drifting toward him, but a moment later, whatever had grabbed her was severed by a strong gust of power, white and green wind wrapping around her form and pulling her back to the group of travelers. She hit the ground and stumbled backward, right into Syaoran.

"She's staying with us," the young man stated, holding his sword across them both, supporting the princess' weight with his left arm.

"So you have grown much more powerful than the last time we fought," Fei Wong Reed said, not sounding surprised. "But you cannot fight me forever." He raised his hand, and a single character flashed red.

Syaoran let the princess go, and she caught herself as he leapt in front of everyone, summoning a barrier of wind to stop the attack. Fire hit the shield, spraying in every which direction, blown about by the wind, until it finally dispersed and the attack ended. The wind shield also fell, and Syaoran was left panting, trying to regain his breath after that one attack.

"You know his attacks?" Fai said, placing a hand on Syaoran's shoulder to steady him.

The young man nodded. "Yes, I can read it to know what's coming, but I can't tell how powerful it's going to be."

"Much like how it is with my magic," Fai said, readying his hands. "What else can you tell me?"

"He's a master of Clow Reed's magical properties: Clow blended Eastern and Western magic- elemental magic and spells not based in elements, and so his repertoire is large. I... unfortunately can only lay claim to the Eastern portion of Clow's magic; most of what I know of the Western half are defensive things... binding spells... spells used for finding things... and even of the techniques of the Eastern magic I can use, only four elements are in any way powerful: Lightning, Wind, Fire, and Water. I can't use Earth, Metal, or Wood to much of any effect," Syaoran whispered to the mage, trying not to let Fei Wong hear any of it, though he knew their opponent was already aware of his weaknesses.

"And yet, from your explanation, it sounds like this 'Western' magic you speak of is much like mine," Fai replied, and Syaoran nodded. "Therefore, you fight with your best elements, and I will fight with my magic. Together, we might just be able to match him as between us we can channel both sides."

Fei Wong held his hand out, and symbols poured from it, turning about to wrap around his form, circling slowly. One suddenly grew larger, throwing itself out in the front, glowing yellow.

"Move!" Syaoran commanded, and everyone jumped out of the way as thunder cracked and the air buzzed with electricity and a lightning spell crashed between them all, blowing a hole in the wall behind them.

"He's just playing..." Kurogane grumbled, slowly shifting his position to the side, strafing in a circle to get towards the sorcerer's blind spot. He was caught by a wind from seemingly nowhere, and thrown effortlessly back to where his companions stood. The ninja growled and reclaimed his feet.

"We need to punch a hole in his magical defenses..." Syaoran noted, backing up slightly. "Physically is where we can win this fight."

A stream of characters struck out like a snake, and Syaoran raised his sword to deflect it. The letters wrapped around the blade of his sword and forcefully ripped it from his hands, sending it flying to the ground. The ribbon-like energy whipped back for Syaoran, and he met it with a fierce lightning attack. It hesitated for a moment, then broke right through the lightning, wrapping around the young man's throat and lifting him off the ground. He kicked and flailed, wrapping his hands around the burning magic, and attempting to pry it free.

Fai drew several characters and sent them to Kurogane; they wrapped around the ninja's sword, the blade glowing green, and he brought it down onto the ribbon. Sparks flew, and he growled with effort, until finally his sword broke through the bonds between the letters, and Syaoran fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"I see you finally realize the hopelessness of your situation..." Fei Wong said, mockingly.

Kurogane growled and charged, Fai behind him, casting a spell to aid his charge. The wind picked up again, but this time the ninja sliced right through it, again and again, until he finally hit the barrier of letters circling about the sorcerer. He brought his sword down as though to cut through it again, but it deflected him, violently, letters lashing out, piercing through his skin and body, picking him up and sending him backward until he the ground and stumbled, bleeding from numerous small, but deep stab wounds.

And suddenly Syaoran was there, leaping over the ninja's prone form, trying to take the sorcerer by surprise. For a moment, it looked like it would work, until the symbol for lightning appeared, right near Syaoran's torso, and with a violent flash of light, he too was cast aside. He landed gripping his stomach, fighting the violent, involuntary shaking of his muscles from the sudden electrical surge.

Again and again they charged, again and again they were deflected, coming away more exhausted, more wounded than before, and Fei Wong seemed to be none the worse for wear.

"Retreat now," the man stated, summoning up another stream of characters. "And you will all live- I am only after one thing..."

Syaoran stood, glaring the sorcerer down. "Bringing someone back to life..." He grunted, nearly falling back to his knees. "Is impossible! Even if you go back to the moment of their death, something will always happen."

"What would you know of these things, Xiao Lang?" the man said, the tiniest hint of anger touching his voice.

"I know... I know very well that the universe must remain in balance," He squeezed his eyes shut against another wave of muscle contractions, before staring down the older man before him. "And bringing someone back, defying their ultimate fate, it can't happen. Everyone... everyone will die one day. Death is a part of life. One day you will die, Fei Wong, for even if you can travel back in time using the princess' wings, time will continue to march on for you. I'll die some day, as will everyone else here. It happens, why try to fight it? Are you so weak you can't move on, can't accept and lay to rest the pain in your heart?!"

Fei Wong curled his lip at the young man, displeasure evident on his features. "You know nothing, Xiao Lang! Nothing! My dream will not only be able to bring those gone back, it will make me immortal!"

He looked at the princess. "Those wings... they won't make her immortal. They might extend her life span, as Fai's magic has, as your magic has, but they too will fade one day."

"And the power will be lost... will become useless... when I could easily make it so much more..." the older man said, looking up toward the sky.

"Wrong. Magic is inheritable, you've seen that," Syaoran retorted. "You are proof of that; I'm proof of that; Kinomoto is proof of that."

"But none of us," Fei Wong said. "Are as powerful as Clow." He waved his hand, and sent another attack at Syaoran. The fight was on again.

The young man avoided it once, once again, and then it caught him and threw him down. Another attack was sent out, and he raised his shield, this time being joined by several of Fai's letters, strengthening the shield. It held against the attack well, and as they both faded, Syaoran was running back for his sword.

Fei Wong frowned, tossing out attack after attack, which were either dodged or deflected by Fai and Syaoran's combined magics, until the young man had his sword once more.

He rolled out of it almost out of Fei Wong's peripheral vision, and the man turned toward him, putting Fai out of his range of vision. The corner of the magician's lips upturned, and he began preparing for an offensive spell.

Syaoran ran again, trying to turn the sorcerer's back to Kurogane as well, and the ninja, reading his intent, began slowly edging toward the mage. Another magical attack, another combined magical defensive, barely weathering the cripplingly powerful attack. The amber eyed young man stopped this time standing over the discarded star wand. Fei Wong's eyebrows edged up, almost as though surprised that had been his original destination.

The teenager picked the staff up, and paused as he felt the blood on the handle, tacky, gooey, but not yet fully dried. But... his heart throbbed in his chest. He could feel nothing from the staff. He knew it was hers, there was a residual signature of magic in it, but the magic didn't play over his arms, didn't twine with his, it sat stagnant and cold.

Slowly, Syaoran could feel his own heart absorbing that frigid signature, until every beat was slow, painful, sent freezing pain through his body.

"What... what did you do, Fei Wong..." He murmured, clenching the staff against his chest.

"I was... going to use her against you, force you to fight your beloved, but it seems as though... my secondary puppet has proven to be just as ineffective at his job as Xing Huo..." His hand came up with a snap, and Fai let a sharp cry as he was taken by surprise. Vines and branches erupted from the ground, wrapping around the mage's arms, stopping him in mid-spell, then around the rest of him, lifting him high into the air, and then began pulling outward. Again Fai cried out.

"You," Kurogane growled, deep voice suddenly lower, more gruff, like an animal's growl. "Stop."

Fei Wong Reed smiled and twisted his hand. Fai screamed.

Kurogane growled again, a feral snarl escaping his lips as he charged. Syaoran watched him, brown eyes dull, observing as the ninja, not magically protected, was rebuffed violently, and thrown to the ground before magic continued to lash into him.

"Syaoran-kun!" The princess' voice echoed in the room, temporary snapping him from his distraction. "Help them! You're the only one who can!"

He watched as the Ninja regained his feet, and rather than charging the sorcerer, he ran for the vines keeping the mage hostage, hacking away at them with his sword. But for every one he hacked through, two more sprang up and wrapped around the magician.

Syaoran took a deep breath and looked from the trapped mage to the guardian sorcerer, deciding his plan of action. Finally, he gathered his magic, his symbol swirling to life around his feet.

"RAITEI SHOURAI!" he yelled, and the lightning crashed into the wood binding the mage. Many of the branches broke, allowing Fai's hand just enough room to move, sketch out a quick spell. Almost immediately, the branches began to unwind, and the magician began to descend.

A glimmer caught Syaoran's eye and he turned to find Fei Wong holding his sword out, the handle hovering a few inches above his hand, the tip pointed at Fai. Power surged through the room, and it quickly overtook Fai's, the branches beginning to once again bind him. Syaoran frowned, and sent another lightning attack at the binds, blowing several of them apart, but like before, for every one he destroyed, two, three more grew in its place, until the magician was mostly buried under the twisting, writhing mass of branches.

Then the sword flew, screaming through the air at the little bit of Fai's upper torso exposed. Panicking, Syaoran did the first thing that came to mind - he summoned a blast of wind magic. The wind hit the sword, knocking it off course, but it still hit with the sickening sound of muscles and tissues cutting through the mage's stomach.

Fai screamed in pain, and Kurogane followed with a bellow of rage, his fury guiding his blade into a brutal strike against the branches. Syaoran turned from them, and attacked the sorcerer instead. The older man obviously saw it coming, but he did nothing to stop the mindless charge, even as the sword began to cut into his shield, cracking bits and pieces of the letters surrounding him, even after the boy screamed the incantation for his lightning attack and even more cracks formed in the defense.

Then, he moved, a single motion of his hand, and Syaoran was sent violently into a wall again. The young man recovered in enough time to watch as the sword was pulled from Fai's stomach, returning to its owner. Blood leaked from the corner of the mage's lips, and he stared for once angrily at the man holding him against his will.

And then the branches convulsed, twisting, cracking against each other, and Fai screamed, and suddenly everyone realized the cracking wasn't just the wood, it was his bones as the wood pulled on it.

The mage's cry faded into nothing, punctuated by the organic ripping and popping of his body being ripped brutally in half, then dropped carelessly to the ground.

-

A/N: Now watch as the one with no home to return to will return to nowhere and call it home.

It wasn't Christmas that delayed this chapter's coming. It was me being sick. Blegh. I'm better now, though, so on with the show!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Endgame

The magical branches all disappeared, and the two halves of the magician fell separately, hitting the ground with a nasty splatting noise.

Silence - perfect, pristine, virgin silence fell in the wake of that final impact. Everyone stood stunned, numb at the sight of glistening, exposed spine, of trailing intestines, of shining blood, of the twisted and gnarled wreck of a figure that had once been a human being. Had once been their friend.

Kurogane bellowed; feral, enraged, anguished. And he charged, charged right through the magical letters that pierced his body, exiting in a small spray of blood, slicing through the lightning spell, not even bothering to pause at the surge of electricity that seized his muscles.

"Kurogane-san stop!" The princess begged. "Stop, or you'll die as well!"

Syaoran couldn't move, couldn't hear anything around him but the pulsing of his own heart in his ears, and at the one phrase that screamed through his mind.

_I failed..._

"Syaoran-kun! Stop him!"

He continued to stare, as though fascinated by the expanding sanguine puddle.

_I... failed..._

Two streams of letters caught the ninja, piercing through his shoulders, lifting him off the ground and suspending him there, motionless, as a trio of lance-shaped spells lanced through Kurogane's torso, fading, only to do it again.

"Syaoran-kun, please! Save him!" The princess was sobbing now, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I... failed..." He mumbled out loud.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"I failed!"

Kurogane struggled against the bounds, eyes blazing red, grunting and growling and cursing like a madman.

"You haven't failed anything yet!"

He blinked and looked to the princess.

"Giving up is failing!" She called to him. "Please, help! Don't let anyone else die!"

"Failing... would be to give up..." He looked to Kurogane, who was quickly losing his hold on consciousness, and finally to Fai's body, prone and unmoving, to the key he still held in his hand, cold and lifeless, magic oozing from it like a frozen miasma. "You're right. I should do what I teach."

One final bout of lightning, and Kurogane was sent flying, limp through the air. He landed next to Sakura, who quickly rushed over to his side, checking for vital signs.

Fei Wong turned back to Syaoran, blue eyes narrowed coldly. "There is but one left."

Syaoran raised his sword, standing his ground firmly.

"You think you could win this battle alone, Xiao Lang?" the sorcerer asked, and the teenager glared.

"This dream _must_ come to an end, Fei Wong Reed," the young swordsman stated in reply.

The sorcerer's eyes narrowed, and he launched an attack. Syaoran jumped to the side, again, and again, before being cut off by another attack. This time he jumped up and rolled into a backflip in midair, landing on the ground only to continue dodging and running, all the while his mind raced for a plan to get inside the sorcerer's powerful defenses. An attack caught him, slamming into his stomach, his face, and sent him flying across the room until he rolled to a stop near Sakura.

He heard her whisper his name, but he was on his feet and running again before she could do or say anything else. This time, he actually attempted a charge, but the sorcerer caught him again, beat him soundly with magic, and tossed him away.

On his feet again, squinting against the blood that tried to run into his eye. He'd need both of them for this battle. Another charge, which ended the same way.

"Three of you were bothersome," Fei Wong stated simply. "But just the one? This battle is simple. Alone you are nothing, Xiao Lang."

The teenager just glared in return, wiping blood and sweat from his forehead, drawing his split and bleeding lip into his mouth and tasting his own blood. Off again for another attempt, sending spells and physical attacks after the sorcerer. Again he was repelled, painfully, forced to retreat behind his wind shield to avoid taking further damage.

This was hopeless... and yet he had to try again.

The fourth time he was tossed back over to the princess, and as he stood up, he felt a weight bowl into him from behind, a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso.

"Stop it, Syaoran! You're trying to fight him alone," She whispered fiercely into his back.

"Who else is here that can fight? Kurogane is dying, Fai is dead," he spat out the last words like they tasted bad. "What other choice do I have?"

"You could let us help you... let all of us help you. Yours isn't the only fate hanging in the balance here... and..." She squeezed him tighter. "You're not alone! Everyone... everyone's trying to help you... so... let them help!"

He blinked and looked around, to find Kurogane approaching from his side, slapping him heavily on the shoulder with his real arm, using his mechanical one to keep his stomach in place. "They're trying to help...?" He looked back over toward where Fai lay, and had to squint against the ethereal light he saw. There was the magician, standing over his own dead body, watching Fei Wong with his two-colored eyes. Next to the magician stood what appeared to be an exact copy of him, though this one looked younger, and had both his piercing blue eyes- the _real _Fai.

"Hyuu... Syaoran-kuunnn. You've got yourself into something of a dilemma this time," Fai... Yuui stated, and his brother continued to stare at the man. "I'm just glad you can see beyond the realm of the living. We'd like to move on, but we've got something we have to do."

"Will you help us?" the real Fai stated and Yuui laughed.

"Of course he will, as long as we help him, right? Go get 'im, Syaoran-kun. Everyone's rootin' for you!" Yuui continued. "Everyone! Can't you feel them? Try it, reach out."

Syaoran closed his eyes, his senses expanding outward, and immediately he felt himself pulled in several directions at once.

_Mother..._

Sitting alone in a large room, eyes closed, head bowed. She was meditating.

_Yuuko..._

Standing in her own room, surrounded by her magical circle. She looked right up at him, eyes red and as impassive as they always were. "About time you figured this whole thing out." Then lowered her own head.

_Kero and Yue..._

Alone together in Penguin Park in their true forms. Above them, the evening sky stretched- the setting sun next to a midday full moon.

_Eriol..._

In his mansion somewhere in the England of Syaoran's home world, sitting in the large chair; the only thing besides the books he'd brought from his mansion in Tomoeda. Before him, a fire roared, and fog swirled thick beyond the large window of his study. He too kept his eyes closed, and his magic circle glowed beneath him.

_Sakura..._

The warmth at his back, and even the cold magic he felt in his hand from the key merged together, until the power wasn't as cold any more, in fact, it tingled in his palm.

"What is this power...?" Fei Wong Reed queried, watching, unable to move as Syaoran's magic circle spread around the teenager's feet, lifting him from the ground. Growling, he tried to attack, but his spell was deflected easily. The sorcerer frowned. "As I thought..."

The princess' grip around his middle loosened as she and Kurogane stepped behind him as the different segments separated from each other, from the Yin-Yang under him, and suddenly snapped upright into the air around him, slowly rotating. In the place of each of the circles bearing the character for an element, each circle held its own magic circle- the magic circles of all those who could and would help.

Syaoran slowly cracked his eyes open, watching as the different panels slid across his vision.

_A sun with a smaller moon in a circle..._ Eriol... or was it Clow Reed?

_The same symbol but with a large moon in place of the sun... _Yukito the priest's power. His mother's power. Odd, he realized, the fact they used the same symbol.

_A strange set of letters, less a magical circle than a written spell..._ Fai.

_A pair of stylized wings... _Princess Sakura.

_A large star with a sun and moon on either side... _Sakura Kinomoto.

_The other three... _His eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't know what the other three were, and, he noted, Yuuko's symbol was missing.

"_That would be beyond the limits of my interfering. I can merely watch, and assist with words and prayers for good fortune."_

Syaoran closed his eyes and nodded. _"And the rest?"_

"_Bonds forged that cannot be broken, with people whose magic power is not enough to warrant their own symbol."_

"_You see and understand now."_

"_Don't fight alone, Syaoran-kun. That's not the way to win."_

"_He's not alone. He'll never be alone."_

"_Not as long as we can help it!"_

"_So kid, now that you know this... do you believe it yet?"_

"_Believe...?"_

"_The Invincible Spell!"_

His vision snapped open, his sword held out in front of him, feeling more magic coursing through him than he'd ever felt before- ever known himself to be able to possess. His voice was calm and confident, completely sure of the words it uttered. "Everything will be alright."

"What?" Fei Wong asked, stepping back, flinching at the power which crackled in the air around the young man before him.

"_And why's that?"_

Amber eyes narrowed, directing all of his hate, his sorrow, every negative emotion he'd ever experienced during his capture, travels, and trials at the sorcerer ahead of him. Then he blinked and it was all gone- back to a calm, assertive, and serious facade. "Because this dream _will end._"

Fei Wong grimaced, holding his sword firmly before him, and stood his ground. Magic lashed out, but the symbols circling Syaoran suddenly sped until they stopped on the star between the sun and moon- and suddenly wind swirled to life about not only Syaoran but his two companions as well, shielding them easily from the powerful attack.

Power flared, the Yin-Yang disappeared, and he dropped to the ground running, his sword drawn, ready for an attack. The stylized wings aligned directly in front of him and suddenly he seemed lighter, quicker, much like he did the few times he'd utilized the Dash card. Fei Wong continued to viciously strike with attack after brutal attack, but each was deflected by the wind shield effortlessly.

Then he leaped, bouncing once and finally up into the air, much higher than he'd ever known he could jump. Clow's symbol flashed before him, before turning red and twining scarlet flame around the blade of his sword. He brought it above his head then swung down, hard. The sword caught on the shield, and sparks flew as the two magics warred violently against each other.

A sound like nearby thunder, and Fei Wong's shield cracked. Then again. Then again. Until finally he was able to repel his attacker. Syaoran flipped neatly in midair, and landed easily on his feet, completely unphased by being tossed through the air. Another attack from Fei Wong Reed, another easy deflection by the wind that swirled around the teenager, rustling his hair.

"_His shield is weak. Finish it."_

"_Finish him."_

"_Finish this."_

Syaoran slammed the point of his sword into the ground, and held his right hand before him, palm forward, fingers splayed- his left clutched the Key. The Yin-Yang appeared, centered on his palm, and suddenly the panels surrounding him aligned back to their center point, but remained separate, and remained rotating. Lightning sparked between the panels and the Yin-Yang.

Fei Wong tried another attack, but it swirled, absorbed into the Yin-Yang and made the circle with two moons glow a deep purple-blue. "What's going on here?!" The sorcerer looked shocked and for the first time, afraid.

"_He'll never get it, will he? That old fool."_

One after the other, the remaining circles glowed separate colors, brighter and brighter until their original shapes faded and all that was left was a circle of pure color.

"_**RAITEI!**_"

Fei Wong Reed raised his sword, trying to repair the cracks in his shield, fortifying his defenses against the attack Syaoran was going to hit him with.

"_**SHOURAI!**_"

The panels suddenly converged on the central Yin-Yang, while white light filled the entire arena, forcing all but Syaoran to avert their eyes against the painful glare, while sound like a sonic implosion beat against their eardrums in a wave of deafening static.

When finally their eyes had cleared, the ninja and the princess found Syaoran, bent over, panting in exhaustion, hand still up though the magic circle had faded, a mixture of blood and sweat dripping from his nose and chin; and Fei Wong, leaning heavily against the wall, his sword little more than charred and twisted metal, his monocle broken, his clothing in tatters, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. Unfortunately, the sorcerer was still alive.

"I... didn't think your power had grown this much, Xiao Lang," the older man panted raggedly, trying and failing to stand on his own power, finally resulting to something that a few moments ago would have seemed beneath his dignity- climbing up the wall, leaving bloody hand prints as he finally brought himself to his feet.

Syaoran stood straight, and wiped his forehead with his left hand, trying to ignore the painful surging in his veins that signified the exhaustion of his magic.

"Though... you were being helped, were you not?" He looked over to the body of Fai, and narrowed his eyes. "I knew... you wouldn't be able to win under your own power... you are... just that weak."

The teenager narrowed his eyes in annoyance, face drawing into a displeased look.

"It's a pity, had Fai been a good little puppet, this wouldn't have happened..." He waved his hand, and symbols swirled into a cocoon shape. When they dissipated, a body floated, mangled and bloody. If it hadn't been for the few patches of honey-brown hair peeking through the rest of the matted, blood-soaked mess, Syaoran wouldn't have recognized the figure before him.

His jaw fell open, his eyes widened, his skin drained of color dramatically as the realization suddenly sank in.

"...Sa... ku... ra..." His voice was but a hoarse whisper in the spacious room.

Fei Wong smirked, and flicked his wrist. The body flew through the air, and Syaoran dove forward, catching it around the shoulders and holding it, hugging the girl's head against his chest.

"No, no... this can't be happening..." He clenched her tighter, pressing his nose into her blood-matted hair. The blood hadn't even finished drying, it was still somewhat wet and sticky as it had been on the staff, even the full chill of death hadn't taken over. "Come on... wake up..." He moved one of his hands up to her neck, gently pressing his first two fingers against her pulse point.

Nothing.

A choked sob escaped him. "Come on Sakura... you... you can't die like this... you're the Master of the Clow Cards... you're a stronger sorcerer than I am! Y... you've got the invincible spell! Everything's going to be alright, right? _Right?!_" Another sob escaped him, a tear glimmering in the air as it fell from his chin and landed in the hair of the girl he held. He laid her down on the ground, looked into her battered face. The one eye not covered in a long, nasty slash was open just enough for him to see the dull, glassy emerald iris within it. There was no spark of life, just a dark, lifeless glimmer from the dim lighting of the room.

Another tear dripped from his nose, landing on her forehead. His stomach clenched so tightly, he felt as though he was going to be sick, every inch of the inside of his chest hurt, and each heartbeat made the pain more acute. He wished, for a moment, that his heart would stop beating, just so the pain would stop with it.

In the distance, he could vaguely make out Fei Wong Reed chuckling.

"And what's so funny...?" Syaoran growled through clenched teeth.

Fei Wong simply watched the teenager, a smirk tugging up the side of his lips. "You wasted so much time, you know you didn't have a lot to give in the first place. And see where it got you? You're just an hour, maybe, too late to save her. A fool, Xiao Lang. That is what you are."

The teenager gently placed the body he held on the ground, and stepped over it, facing the sorcerer leaning against the wall before him. He didn't even try to hide the rage and pain in his eyes. "No more foolish than you, who chases an impossible dream."

"But now you know the thing which drives me to do it, now that you have lost your precious girlfriend. Can you really call me so foolish?"

"Of course you can."

Syaoran tensed at the sound of the voice, then nodded. "I can. Because I know that her death will not be in vain. And because I know..." He looked over to where Fai and Yuui stood, now joined by a third figure, who watched them with confused green eyes, then to the princess who stared at the trio, openly shocked. "Because I know everything will be alright, even if she's not with me." He raised his sword, and leveled it at the sorcerer, eyes still narrowed. "Can you say the same of whoever it is you are trying to bring back?"

Fei Wong frowned deeply.

"Of course not," Syaoran replied. "Because, Fei Wong Reed, if you could, then you wouldn't feel the need to try to bring them back." He tested his grip on his sword, shifting and adjusting until he was in position, and then he charged.

The sorcerer fought back well, Syaoran noted, watching as strike after strike was somehow averted, but still he continued to press - he had Fei Wong pinned against the wall, there would be no escape for the man, and with the favorable positioning it was only a matter of time before the sorcerer's defenses would crumble and the fight would end for good. From behind him, he heard heavy footsteps, and the presence, he knew, was Kurogane.

He shifted position, ducking beneath Fei Wong's counterattack, and drove forward mercilessly, knocking the sword away, remaining crouched. Another sword streaked through the air over his head, slamming into the sorcerer's wrist, pinning it against the wall.

Fei Wong cried out, his hand losing its grip on the sword.

"_That_ was for the mage," Kurogane's gruff voice sounded.

"And this..." Syaoran said, settling his palm against the pommel of his sword. "Is for everyone else." He drove forward, slamming the tip of the sword into the sorcerer's chest. Blood exploded from the man's mouth, and he slouched forward. Kurogane pulled his sword from the man's arm, readjust his position, and in one smooth motion sent the old sorcerer's head flying, trailing sanguine through the air.

The sound of the head cracking against the ground was the only noise audible other than Syaoran's heavy breathing, and the teenager stood, stiffly, his sword and arm falling limp.

"It's all over now?"

He whirled around, only to find himself face-to-face with the radiating visage of the former Card Captor. He fought hard to not step back, to step away in fear of the image he now saw, but his upper body was already compromising his balance, and he did so anyway.

Green eyes darted down toward the motion of his leg, then back up to his face as Sakura smiled, leaning forward until she was staring up his chin into his eyes. "Afraid of ghosts, Syaoran-kun?"

And for the first time on the trip, the travelers witnessed Syaoran turning bright pink as he began _stammering._ "I-eh... uh... th-that was _your_ phobia!"

"Key word, 'was'," the girl stated and then laughed. _"_Hard to be afraid of something you are."

"And yet so easy at the same time," He replied, the blush fading from his cheeks as he averted his gaze. "So very... very easy..."

The Card Captor blinked at him. "Hey, don't be sad. You didn't do anything wrong."

He sighed and slumped in place. "No. I did a lot of things wrong."

"Heeey, Syaoran-kuunn," Yuui stated, appearing in the teenager's peripheral vision. "Just be glad we're the only ones who had to die. It could've ended up much, much worse. So now, I want you to promise me something."

Syaoran looked up suddenly, cocking an eyebrow at the mage.

Yuui grinned and placed a hand on Kinomoto's head. She blinked, surprised, and squeaked out a "Hoe...?" as she turned to look at him.

"I will take care of this one if you..." he turned around, pointing to the princess, who was carefully supporting Kurogane, watching the spectacle silently, expression unreadable. "Take care of that one. Deal?"

Syaoran could only nod dumbly.

"And don't forget to smile every once in a while!" The Card Captor said, smiling herself, warmly. "You were always the most handsome when you smiled. And just remember; no matter what happens - Everything will definitely be alright! We'll see each other again some day..." And then she seemed to remember something, and her look narrowed. "But that some day better not be a _day_ before it's _supposed _to happen!"

"Ah eh... but I can't..." He tried to retort. "But... but everything is _not_ alright!" He slammed his fist into the ground, not caring as one of his knuckles popped."What... what the hell am I supposed to do now?!"

"The rest of the feathers are in a room behind the throne," Sakura began, pointing to a point directly to the now-empty chair. "After that... well... it's all up to you. No one else can tell you how to live your life." She kneeled down, trying to peek beneath his bangs and meet his eyes. "So that's all I can tell you. Live."

She turned around, and Yuui nodded, turning back and walking away, his figure slowly fading as his brother joined him.

"Well, we've gotta go - our time's up. I know you'll learn to be yourself again. Your heart's already began to attach itself to someone else," Syaoran's head snapped up at her words and she laughed. "I can see it in your eyes, don't try to hide it." She stood then, turned back to the princess, and smiled, tilting her head. "Take good care of him! He may act like it, but he's not invincible; especially his heart. I think it's been broken enough times, it's about time it finally got put back together."

The princess nodded firmly, keeping eye contact with her counterpart. She knew it would be the least she could do, if the pained look in the other girl's eyes was any indication of how hard the goodbye was, especially if Kinomoto was anything like herself and kept the majority of the pain hidden. "You're not jealous...?"

The Card Captor shrugged. "Well, you're me, right? Thinking that way... there's really nothing to feel that way about! And you too, princess: Smile. You don't seem to do it nearly enough either." She smiled at her other self, and the light began to fade from the room, her image fading into nothing.

And just like that Sakura Kinomoto, Fai, and Yuui were gone.

The silence that descended upon the room following their departure was deafening.

-

A/N: Now watch as the final battle fades, leaving ruin and heartache in its wake, hiding hope away from the world.

Clamp says: The easiest way to solve a love triangle is to kill someone. So how do you solve a love square? Kill two someones! Thank you, precious readers. There is but one chapter left. And then maybe a surprise!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Finality

The lights were too bright and the background noise was too loud. In other words, it was just another birthday party at the Kingdom of Clow's castle. Overdressed nobility - most of whom the birthday girl had never met - chatted amiably amongst each other or paired off to dance on the big clear area in the center of the room, flitting their masks around, laughs muffled by the material covering their faces.

And in the midst of it all, Princess Sakura of Clow Country stood, talking with yet another suitor, being as polite as she could manage without sounding interested, something she most certainly was not. From what she could tell, he was handsome enough, with short, black hair, and what appeared to be nearly black eyes peering from the holes of his bejeweled mask. His voice rich and deep as he spoke, he made a passing joke, one that she found genuinely funny and allowed herself the luxury of a short laugh.

But it still wasn't enough to get her to like him. It never would be.

From the corner of her eye, she watched as her brother sighed, rolling his eyes, exasperated as he saw her reject yet _another_of the young men he'd invited to the party. The high priest Yukito walked over and the two men began conversing. She sent a wordless thanks to the priest as he glanced over at her, as though by chance, at one point in the conversation. The last thing she wanted was to get into another argument with her brother.

When asked what kind of ball she'd like to have for the auspicious occasion, she'd replied, after a moment of thought, with the word 'masquerade'. Toya had given her a strange, long look, shook his head, and walked away.

She could hear him muttering about how much she'd changed, and what the heck had she done to his sister as he did so.

Sakura sighed, remembering the way she'd walked back to her room following that and sat for a long time in front of her mirror. As she had, she'd heard a voice drift into her mind. _"And you too, princess: Smile. You don't seem to do it nearly enough either."_

She'd laughed at her reflection, smiling in a way that didn't reach her eyes. "You believed in fairy tales didn't you?" _But they don't always come true. Sometimes the knight in shining armor doesn't save the princess. Sometimes, there is no knight, or no prince at all._

A messenger ran over to where Toya and Yukito were speaking, bowing low before the higher authorities. His face was flushed from the exertion of running, but it paled quickly as he relayed his news, pointing toward the doors of the castle.

Toya looked surprised, and then angry, while Yukito just smiled broadly. Sakura felt her head tilting in confusion. The high priest looked over to her, and motioned with his head for her to go and see what the messenger was talking about. She politely excused herself to the man still trying in vain to catch her attention, and slowly limped her way toward the door.

Someone walked in the door, a late comer it seemed, and she felt her heart leap into her throat. Dark green fluttered as the figure walked, a feathered cape to compliment the feathered and hook-beaked mask the newcomer wore. Her pace and heart rate picked up as she grabbed the skirt of her dress, pulling it up so she wouldn't trip. The person turned toward her, his attention caught by the parting of the crowd as she ran quickly through the people. She stumbled to a halt in front of him, and she watched his arm twitch with the instinctual urge to steady her, but she righted herself and stared up at him, peering at his amber colored eyes through the eye holes of his hook-beaked mask.

Time seemed to freeze, and the noise of the crowd, the music was drowned in the sound of Sakura's heart thundering in her ears. He paused, and then finally, the corner of his mouth twitched into his smile and he closed his eyes, sweeping his left arm out to the side and offering his right hand as he bowed. An offer to dance.

The gesture seemed practiced, and in the chaos of her thoughts, the princess vaguely wondered where he'd done it before. Slowly she reached out, slipping her hand into his, feeling the warmth that radiated through the cloth of the gloves they both wore.

Her mind screamed at her to say something, say _anything _to break the silence, to fill her ears with a sound other than her own pulse. She tried twice before her throat unlocked, and her voice was soft, almost hoarse. "I can't dance."

His smile widened slightly as his hand shifted, fingers twining gently with her own and he looked down, locking his eyes to hers. "I know."

She sighed shakily, and stepped forward as he diduntil they were close enough she could feel the material of his shirt brushing against the front of her dress. His hand lowered, alighting gently on her side, while she chose to forgo pantomiming the dancing maneuver, slipping her free hand up, grasping his mask and pulling it off. His expression remained, a slight smile, a warm look in his deep brown eyes even as she leaned forward, raising herself onto her toes, using his shoulder for balance, but she paused with their faces a hair's breadth apart.

His free hand moved up, cupping the side of her face, his thumb resting on her lips. "It's alright, princess. You don't have to-"

But he was cut off as she glowered suddenly, grabbing her mask and tearing it off as she shoved his hand out of the way, in one swift motion. She pressed forward, finally bringing their lips into contact, and felt him stiffen. For that moment he didn't react, her heart pounded as her mind nervously raced through thoughts that he might reject her, but finally, slowly, he relented, bending forward so she could stand flat against the ground. Relief flooded through her, and she pushed harder, gripping the hand that held hers tighter, slipping her other hand behind his head and into his hair.

The kiss deepened, and a shocked murmur ran through the suddenly silent crowd. Sakura knew what she was doing was a social faux pas in this sort of crowd, a thing of scandal, something everyone would be talking about for weeks to come. When they finally broke, someone in the crowd yelled out, "And who does he think he is?"

Syaoran stood straight, looking out beyond the princess' head at the crowd of nobles, wrapping his arms around her middle as she gripped his shoulders and pressed herself against him. It would be awkward introducing himself with the princess clinging on to him, but he doubt it would be easy to get her to let go. So he cleared his throat, and spoke calmly. "I am Li Xiao Lang of the Li Clan from Hong Kong." There was a silent pause as the words sunk in. And then he decided to add something, just for the shock value. "Descendant of the Sorcerer Clow Reed."

A gasp and murmur raced through the crowd, and he felt the princess begin shaking in his arms, heard her laughing softly against his chest. She backed up enough to look into his face, the smile still spread across her face. "Now there's going to be rumors of you being my long lost brother or something."

He made a face. "Eugh, I don't need to be related to _another_ Toya."

She looked at him, one eyebrow arching delicately. "Then why'd you say it?"

He grinned back, a true, almost wry grin. "I almost forgot he was your brother in this world as well. Oh well, let the rumors fly."

She nodded. "Yeah. They won't last long. It's too _wrong _to be true."

Syaoran sighed and looked down at her, speaking softly. "_This_ is wrong."He motioned to the space between them.

Sakura looked back at him, and frowned before leaning forward and burying her face against the side of his neck. "I'm tired of being _right_, Syaoran-kun. Am I... no, are _we_ not allowed to do something unforgivable... at least once?"

He blinked, surprised, and then relaxed down, releasing her hand to wrap both arms around her waist and press his nose into the side of her head. "That's how villains are made."

"I think the only person this is going to antagonize is my brother," she sighed.

"Speaking of which here comes _King _Toya now," Syaoran replied, straightening his stature, forcing Sakura to all but dangle from around his neck.

"And what do you think you're doing to my sister, brat?" The king asked, though not nearly as irritated as Syaoran had imagined he would be.

"Not being given any other choice," he replied, letting his hold on Sakura loosen until it was obvious she was clinging on to him.

Toya looked at his sister, and she turned back to look at him. His gaze shifted to Syaoran, and he studied the young man carefully before speaking. "This isn't the same kid-"

"I know, Toya. I know perfectly well who he _isn't_," Sakura interrupted, turning farther to face her brother, releasing her hold on Syaoran's neck but still leaning into him. "And I also know perfectly well who he is."

The young king nodded, still studying the two standing before him, before finally regaining eye contact with Syaoran. "You're not even from this world - why are you here... and why did you come so late after she came back?"

Syaoran watched him back carefully. "I had some things to take care of in my world. I continued back here because..." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a short moment. "I made a promise to someone... no, to a lot of people."

Toya studied the young man for a moment, then seemed to accept his answer - at least as well as Toya _could, _turning around and stalking back to where Yukito waited with a careful smile.

The crowd's attention turned from the retreating king back to the two teenagers standing on the floor. Sakura frowned, and grabbed Syaoran's hand. "I need to talk to you... out of the spotlight."

He nodded and allowed her to lead him out of the ballroom, and through the spacious castle until they reached the gardens. It was a strangely familiar route, but nothing he'd seen while locked away under Fei Wong Reed's power could prepare him for actually walking into the gardens himself. The smells, the sounds, everything he couldn't really experience just seeing from the Clone's blind eye hit him full force and he was forced to pause in awe and look around at the spacious expanse of floral life. He finally let his eyes settle on the princess, who seemed to be staring at her reflection in a crystal clear pool, and the question he'd forced to the back of his mind earlier resurfaced.

"Why did you kiss me?"

She stiffened, and took on a decidedly uncomfortable countenance. She waited a moment, thinking over how to word her reply. "Do you think... we'll ever really be able to be in love with each other?"

Syaoran frowned at her not-quite answer, and seized by a courage he hadn't felt in years, stepped forward, walking up until he was close behind her yet not quite touching, and looked down into the surface of the pool, watching their reflections together. "I think... we need to stop trying to hope the other is something they're not... something that will never be again. I think it needs to start there."

"The hard part will be trying to convince ourselves of that when it looks like that other person is staring right at you, right?" Sakura responded, tilting her head a bit until she heard Syaoran's breathing catch. A slight smile spread on her face and she turned to actually face him. "I think we've got our work cut out for us. But I'm willing to try if you are."

He looked back at her, face neutral as he tried to hide his slip-up, and nodded. "I'll give it my best, pri-"

"Sakura," She interrupted, and watched with a mild satisfaction as he stumbled over the rest of the word he originally tried to speak. "Step one: let's drop the titles, alright Syaoran? You don't need to call me 'princess'. At least not unless my brother is around."

He looked somewhat surprised, but nodded anyway. "So what's step two?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm not sure. I think we need to wait for time to tell us that. But... we've got plenty of it now, don't we?"

Syaoran nodded in response, and Sakura turned as though to leave, but held her hand out midway. He let the corners of his mouth turn up as he reached forward and took it, letting her lead him on a walk through the garden.

_Once upon a time, there was no 'happily ever after'. But maybe... someday... there will be._

-

A/N: And so it ends! Well, actually this is the rewritten ending, made to be a bit more Tsubasa-verse centered. The other one... well. Here's a question to all y'all readers (it's also that surprise I promised last chapter): Who wants to see the original ending to this? It's quite different, I assure you. Not happier, just... different. Lemme know what'cha want, and I'll supply!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Step back and rewind to the chapter 'fore the chapter, to the beginning of the end, and watch as the story travels a different route. In other words: this is the ending I originally wrote. Think of it as my way of thanking you all for being so nice.

**Chapter 21**

The Aloof King

"Hey," Kurogane grumbled. "We don't have a lot of time- I know it's hard, kid, but we've gotta keep moving."

"Which way do we go from here?" Fai asked, making it a point not to look to the ground.

Syaoran pointed straight up, not trusting himself to speak, then pointed directly in front of him- the door was there, a fact Fai confirmed as he stepped over and closer.

A moment of silence passed, until Syaoran managed to pull himself to his feet and begin walking, shrugging the princess' hand off his back, keeping his eyes hidden under the fringe of his bangs.

"Are we not going to do anything about..." The magician asked, looking to the prone form laying on the ground.

Kurogane shook his head. "There's no time. Besides, carrying it would just slow us all down."

Fai looked back at the form laying prone on the ground, then back up to the princess and Kurogane. The princess nodded.

"Take your magic back. We'll need it," She whispered.

Fai nodded, and reached down, flinching at the grotesque way he'd need to reclaim his own eye. Everyone else made it a point not to watch, Syaoran trudging slowly toward the exit, Sakura watching the other teenager carefully, her eyes watering, but her look determined not to let the tears spill, Kurogane watching the doorway.

In mere moments, it was over, and he pulled the eyepatch from his face, blinking his crystalline blue eye, then closing it partly to allow it to adjust to the dim lighting. He stared at his hands, turned them over, but no other changes occurred. Half his magic apparently wasn't enough to turn him back from a vampire. He reached back down, and pulled the feather from the young boy's body, offering it to the Princess.

She sighed, and accepted it, stumbling as it merged with her chest, and the magician caught her before she could fall to the ground. Slowly, he led her to the section of wall Syaoran had disappeared through, and they found themselves at the foot of what appeared to be a nearly endless staircase.

Fai silently offered to assist the princess up the stairs and she accepted though she knew he was barely able to stand himself, watching Syaoran the entire time as he stood at the base of the stairs and stared straight up them.

"Are you ready for this fight?" Kurogane asked, his deep rumble of a voice shattering the pristine silence.

Syaoran took a deep breath, and turned to look back at them. "I've fought him once before, I know how powerful he is, and indeed he is incredibly strong... magically, at least- I never even got close enough to test his physical abilities, but he does carry a sword so I assume he knows how to use it." He looked back up the stairs. "If I had my choice, I wouldn't take any of the rest of you up there with me, but you're coming, aren't you?"

Kurogane shook his head. "This is the guy that killed my parents. I'm not letting him get away without taking a piece out of him. Hopefully more."

Fai stared at the stairs, tracing their trail as they wound far into the distance with his one eye. "My brother... my king... the curses... it's _his_fault."

"It's his fault about the feathers as well," Sakura stated. "He started this whole scenario, it's up to us to finish it."

Syaoran watched them all again, searching them all with his amber gaze. "This is a trap, you know. He's incredibly familiar with all of our powers, all of our fighting abilities. We're in his world, we're surrounded by _his _power. We're at a severe disadvantage."

"Even so, we're going to do what we must," the magician said.

"Because we have to stop this..." Kurogane continued.

"Because enough has been ruined for whatever it is he hopes to do," Sakura stated.

Syaoran nodded, and turned for the staircase. He set one foot on the bottom step, and took a deep breath. "The dream must end."

-

Hours it seemed, they climbed the staircase, and it ended with them in a long hallway, lined with doors.

"He's trying to exhaust us," Kurogane said, and looked at Syaoran. "Take it easy, kid. Don't push too hard."

The brunette nodded assent, carefully prying open one of the doors to peek inside. Empty.

Door by door they checked, until Kurogane finally came upon one that led to yet another upwards twisting staircase.

"You know," Fai said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile despite the serious circumstances. "I do fear we're going to be very tired of seeing stairs before this adventure is over."

The staircase led to another long hallway, though this one contained only one door, and by the time they had reached the door, all were breathing heavily from their exertion, their legs weak from so much climbing.

"I hope for _his_ sake that door doesn't lead to another staircase," Kurogane growled.

Syaoran shook his head. "The magic's too strong behind it. That may be it. Is everyone prepared? This is going to push you all to your limits, and possibly beyond." He sighed. "I only wish Eriol could've come with us..."

Everyone nodded to him and he turned toward the door, taking deep breaths, fighting off the weariness tugging at the edges of his consciousness. The door opened of its own accord long before they reached it, and they stepped through to find Fei Wong Reed himself sitting on his throne, staring disinterestedly into his viewing portal.

His cold blue eyes turned from the round object to the ragtag group standing before him, specifically at Syaoran, leading them all, sword held at the ready.

The wizard stood, his long black robes adorned with his bat emblem rustling, the only sound to accompany the travelers recovering their breaths after the long climb to the top.

"You've killed my precious creation," He said, voice as impassive as the clone's as he stared at Syaoran.

The young man narrowed his eyes in response. "I said once I'd protect Sakura... the Princess. Even if that meant from the one she loved most."

"You'd even save her from herself? How about from you?" Fei Wong Reed reached into the folds at the front of his cape. "Were I her, I wouldn't trust your protection. We see how well you guarded... the other Sakura..." And from the folds he pulled a long, pink wand, the top of which adorned with a pair of wings and a star in the center of a circle. Blood spattered the star, the handle, and seemed to be gathered at the bottom end as though dipped into blood like a quill.

Syaoran's face fell, and suddenly he looked like the bottom had just dropped out of his reality.

"Stay strong, kid," Kurogane stated, stepping forward, his own sword at the ready. "If you let him into your mind, you've let him win."

Fai stepped up on the other side of Syaoran, hand at the ready to cast a magic spell. "And he's not the only one protecting the princess. She's got Kurogane and I as well."

"A mad, murderous ninja and someone willing to throw away their own brother's life to save themself," Fei Wong stopped, turning to look at them. "I wouldn't trust either of you... and yet she does, foolishly."

"We've been through too much together for me not to- I've seen them all at their weakest and strongest moments," Sakura retorted, voice strong. "I've watched them change... and I know... I know what's in their hearts."

"They are weak and petty... but you would not believe me, would you? You might think you know of their true selves, but you will be proven wrong; that you know _nothing_ of these men, and what you don't know will be your downfall. I will show you, when they break, folding under my strength, my truth, that you trusted the wrong people," Fei Wong stated, and drew his sword, throwing the wand to the side.

Kurogane snarled at the sight of it, readying his sword, glaring the sorcerer down. "So it was you..."

"Of course," Fai stated. "Though its rare for a puppet master to appear so quickly. Have you run out of toys?"

Fei Wong laughed then, a harsh, superior bark, and smiled at them all. "No, for I possess the two most powerful puppets of all. However, why should I use them if I know I can merely end this under my own power? I don't have time to play games."

"Nor do I," Syaoran retorted. "So let's end this."

"First, I must take my prize... well cultured, I see, though perhaps not fully ready. It will have to be enough," The sorcerer said, and everyone turned to Sakura as she cried out, some invisible force lifting her into the air. She began drifting toward him, but a moment later, whatever had grabbed her was severed by a strong gust of power, white and green wind wrapping around her form and pulling her back to the group of travelers. She hit the ground and stumbled backward, right into Syaoran.

"She's staying with us," the young man stated, holding his sword across them both, supporting the princess' weight with his left arm.

"So you have grown much more powerful than the last time we fought," Fei Wong Reed said, not sounding surprised. "But you cannot fight me forever." He raised his hand, and a single character flashed red.

Syaoran let the princess go, and she caught herself as he leapt in front of everyone, summoning a barrier of wind to stop the attack. Fire hit the shield, spraying in every which direction, blown about by the wind, until it finally dispersed and the attack ended. The wind shield also fell, and Syaoran was left panting, trying to regain his breath after that one attack.

"You know his attacks?" Fai said, placing a hand on Syaoran's shoulder to steady him.

The young man nodded. "Yes, it's all Chinese writing. I can read it to know what's coming, but I can't tell how powerful it's going to be."

"Much like how it is with my magic," Fai said, readying his hands. "What else can you tell me?"

"He's a master of Clow Reed's magical properties: Clow blended Eastern and Western magic- elemental magic and spells not based in elements, and so his repertoire is large. I... unfortunately can only lay claim to the Eastern portion of Clow's magic; most of what I know of the Western half are defensive things... binding spells... spells used for finding things... and even of the techniques of the Eastern magic I can use, only four elements are in any way powerful: Lightning, Wind, Fire, and Water. I can't use Earth, Metal, or Wood to much of any effect," Syaoran whispered to the mage, trying not to let Fei Wong hear any of it, though he knew their opponent was already aware of his weaknesses.

"And yet, from your explanation, it sounds like this 'Western' magic you speak of is much like mine," Fai replied, and Syaoran nodded. "Therefore, you fight with your best elements, and I will fight with my magic. Together, we might just be able to match him as between us we can channel both sides."

Fei Wong held his hand out, and symbols poured from it, turning about to wrap around his form, circling slowly. One suddenly grew larger, throwing itself out in the front, glowing yellow.

"Move!" Syaoran commanded, and everyone jumped out of the way as thunder cracked and the air buzzed with electricity and a lightning spell crashed between them all, blowing a hole in the wall behind them.

"He's just playing..." Kurogane grumbled, slowly shifting his position to the side, strafing in a circle to get towards the sorcerer's blind spot. He was caught by a wind from seemingly nowhere, and thrown effortlessly back to where his companions stood. The ninja growled and reclaimed his feet.

"We need to punch a hole in his magical defenses..." Syaoran noted, backing up slightly. "Physically is where we can win this fight."

A stream of characters struck out like a snake, and Syaoran raised his sword to deflect it. The letters wrapped around the blade of his sword and forcefully ripped it from his hands, sending it flying to the ground. The ribbon-like energy whipped back for Syaoran, and he met it with a fierce lightning attack. It hesitated for a moment, then broke right through the lightning, wrapping around the young man's throat and lifting him off the ground. He kicked and flailed, wrapping his hands around the burning magic, and attempting to pry it free.

Fai drew several characters and sent them to Kurogane; they wrapped around the ninja's sword, the blade glowing green, and he brought it down onto the ribbon. Sparks flew, and he growled with effort, until finally his sword broke through the bonds between the letters, and Syaoran fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"I see you finally realize the hopelessness of your situation..." Fei Wong said, mockingly.

Kurogane growled and charged, Fai behind him, casting a spell to aid his charge. The wind picked up again, but this time the ninja sliced right through it, again and again, until he finally hit the barrier of letters circling about the sorcerer. He brought his sword down as though to cut through it again, but it deflected him, violently, letters lashing out, piercing through his skin and body, picking him up and sending him backward until he the ground and stumbled, bleeding from numerous small, but deep stab wounds.

And suddenly Syaoran was there, leaping over the ninja's prone form, trying to take the sorcerer by surprise. For a moment, it looked like it would work, until the symbol for lightning appeared, right near Syaoran's torso, and with a violent flash of light, he too was cast aside. He landed gripping his stomach, fighting the violent, involuntary shaking of his muscles from the sudden electrical surge.

Again and again they charged, again and again they were deflected, coming away more exhausted, more wounded than before, and Fei Wong seemed to be none the worse for wear.

"Retreat now," the man stated, summoning up another stream of characters. "And you will all live- I am only after one thing..."

Syaoran stood, glaring the sorcerer down. "Bringing someone back to life..." He grunted, nearly falling back to his knees. "Is impossible! Even if you go back to the moment of their death, something will always happen."

"What would you know of these things, Xiao Lang?" the man said, the tiniest hint of anger touching his voice.

"I know... I know very well that the universe must remain in balance," He squeezed his eyes shut against another wave of muscle contractions, before staring down the older man before him. "And bringing someone back, defying their ultimate fate, it can't happen. Everyone... everyone will die one day. Death is a part of life. One day you will die, Fei Wong, for even if you can travel back in time using the princess' wings, time will continue to march on for you. I'll die some day, as will everyone else here. It happens, why try to fight it? Are you so weak you can't move on, can't accept and lay to rest the pain in your heart?!"

Fei Wong curled his lip at the young man, displeasure evident on his features. "You know nothing, Xiao Lang! Nothing! My dream will not only be able to bring those gone back, it will make me immortal!"

He looked at the princess. "Those wings... they won't make her immortal. They might extend her life span, as Fai's magic has, as your magic has, but they too will fade one day."

"And the power will be lost... will become useless... when I could easily make it so much more..." the older man said, looking up toward the sky.

"Wrong. Magic is inheritable, you've seen that," Syaoran retorted. "You are proof of that; I'm proof of that; Kinomoto is proof of that."

"But none of us," Fei Wong said. "Are as powerful as Clow." He waved his hand, and sent another attack at Syaoran. The fight was on again.

The young man avoided it once, once again, and then it caught him and threw him down. Another attack was sent out, and he raised his shield, this time being joined by several of Fai's letters, strengthening the shield. It held against the attack well, and as they both faded, Syaoran was running back for his sword.

Fei Wong frowned, tossing out attack after attack, which were either dodged or deflected by Fai and Syaoran's combined magics, until the young man had his sword once more.

He rolled out of it almost out of Fei Wong's peripheral vision, and the man turned toward him, putting Fai out of his range of vision. The corner of the magician's lips upturned, and he began preparing for an offensive spell.

Syaoran ran again, trying to turn the sorcerer's back to Kurogane as well, and the ninja, reading his intent, began slowly edging toward the mage. Another magical attack, another combined magical defensive, barely weathering the cripplingly powerful attack. The amber eyed young man stopped this time standing over the discarded star wand. Fei Wong's eyebrows edged up, almost as though surprised that had been his original destination.

The teenager picked the staff up, and paused as he felt the blood on the handle, tacky, gooey, but not yet fully dried. The magic tingled up his arm, into his body, and again he felt that warm, spring breeze that was his Sakura's power gently wrapping about his own, twining with it. He opened his eyes, and looked at his opponent, calm, but joy burned in his eyes, raised the edge of his lip up into something of a sideways smile.

"She's still alive..." he whispered, and hugged the staff to his chest.

Fei Wong grunted annoyance, and strung together several of his most powerful spells, sending them out in one long attack for both parties. Fai raised his guard, surrounding himself, Kurogane and the Princess with the most powerful defensive spell he knew. It barely withstood the sheer force of the magic, cracking and finally breaking at the end, leaving both he and Kurogane sprawled out on the ground. He jerked his head up to see how the weakened Syaoran was faring, and found him not only still standing, but with a shield that weathered attack after attack after brutally powerful attack.

"How is she helping you when she's not even here?!" Fei Wong bellowed, his calm exterior cracking.

"Oh, she is," Syaoran stated, watching as the wand turned back into its smaller, key form, and snatching it out of the air. He turned to look back into the darkness in the distance. "She's a lot closer than you want me to believe." His gaze turned to Fai, his eyes narrowed, and he looked as though he wanted to say something, but refrained from it. The magician pointedly kept his gaze fixed on Fei Wong.

Syaoran raised his sword, and charged, clapping the key together with the handle. He deflected one attack, two, three attacks until he was close enough to strike physically. He swung, hard, and felt the force of the shield protecting the sorcerer as a thing which jarred him to his bones. But still he pressed on, the key pulsing against his hand, helping to fill in the magic he had exhausted.

Fei Wong's shield cracked under the pressure, but Syaoran was thrown backward before he could do any more damage to it. He landed easily, and deflected the next attack as it was sent at him. His opponent growled angrily.

"I want to know... how this is possible- you're drawing on _her _magic!" he said, blue eyes narrowing coldly at Syaoran.

The young man smiled back. "It's something we learned a while back. We're both descendants of Clow. And we're both very close." He readied himself to go on the offensive, his magical circle spreading between his feet- an exact replica of his Lashin Board. "So our magics can combine." He smiled a challenge. "Don't you wish you had someone to do that with?" He held his sword vertically in front of him. "RAITEI SHOURAI!"

The lightning crashed forward, meeting Fei Wong's counterattack, and the two warred against each other for a split second before both magic sources were cut and the attacks faded.

"When did you find out you could do that?" The sorcerer asked casually, trying to seem as though he wasn't fascinated by the act.

"A while ago," was Syaoran's only answer as he attacked again, though in his mind he could still remember the night vividly.

_Magic... her magic outside his apartment... the balcony..._

Once again lightning clashed and collided against each other, though this time Syaoran charged, hoping to take Fei Wong by surprise. It almost worked.

_She was shaking cold, and crying... crying... for Mizuki-sensei. He knew of the news- she'd been hit by a truck, or at least that was the story given to the public. It reeked of something else._

His sword hit the sorcerer's shield again, and though he was tossed away again, this time Kurogane followed on his heels, taking the shield from behind. Another crack formed before the ninja was tossed away, caught by Fai. The black-robed man frowned deeply, trying to find a position in which he could keep an eye on both groups, and failing.

_He'd opened the sliding glass door, and she'd grabbed him, hugged him, sobbed against his chest. He'd felt something then... but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. He inquired about her reason: She couldn't bring herself to go home, to see her brother, heartbroken as she knew he'd be; he'd heard the news first, she'd heard it from a worried Yukito._

Wind swirled around Fei Wong Reed, fire joining it until it was a fiery vortex, one that exploded outwards and forced all of the travelers back on the defensive. This time, Fai's shield held, but just barely, allowing for both he and Kurogane to launch a counterattack.

"_Sy-... Syaoran-kun... can I sleep with you tonight?" She'd asked. His answer had been an incoherent something akin to 'EHHHH?!'. "No... not... I just... want to be close to you..." Her clarification didn't ease him._

This time, it was Fai against Fei Wong, the two character-based magics colliding in a shower of sparks and power. Fai's magic began to waver, and Syaoran took his opportunity. It was his shot at attacking the man from the back. His sword slashed hard once, twice, three times, taking chunks from the letters circling the sorcerer, weakening the shield, but still it wasn't enough, and he was caught by surprise- a sudden fire attack which left him sprawled on his back some twenty or more feet from the sorcerer, disoriented.

_Her skin was cool from her flight over to his house despite the incredible warmth between them... or perhaps that was just him blushing, feeling her warm breath on his chest, lingering on the shirt he wore even as the stream of air stopped and continued suddenly with her hiccuping sobs. He could do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut and press his nose into her hair; to simply be there for her..._

Another attack, one right after the other, led by Syaoran, though this time they were all deflected before even approaching range to strike the man's basic shield- he was catching on to their strategy, it was time for another switch.

"_Syaoran-kun..." "Hm?" "Tell me a story..." "... Ah... ehh... I-... I don't really know any in Japanese, but I could try to transl-" "It's fine if it's not Japanese... I just need something to keep my mind off of all the sad things it keeps going back to..." "Uh..." Panic. Panic. Panic. What was he going to tell her? Something simple, something he knew right off the top of his head. The Zodiac story! No, she knew that... but... she didn't know Chinese, so maybe she wouldn't be able to tell..._

Fei Wong was on the offensive this time, forcing Kurogane away from Fai, forcing the magician to try to erect two different shields as Syaoran was otherwise occupied being on the receiving end of the most powerful attacks to help. Another mad charge from the young swordsman, and this time the sorcerer actually caught him with a strange spell, one which whipped through the air, grabbed him, and threw him into the far wall, before lashing at him like a whip, cutting deeply into his skin until he finally regained enough of his sense to raise his shield.

_And with every word he spoke, he felt her calm... and something tingling along his skin that was anything but physical sensation... until finally she sighed and her power washed over him, into him, finally relaxed. He answered silently, meeting her magical energy with his own, pushing back gently until the two seemed to pause for a breathless moment, and then split apart, twining around each other in a way that made them both stiffen in surprise._

_She'd disappeared the next week... and I never felt that power again..._

"Enough of this," Fei Wong stated, his voice impatient. He looked straight at Syaoran, but a second later, branches or vines of some sort burst from the ground beneath Fai, wrapping around the magician's extremities, lifting him high into the air. Both Kurogane and Syaoran paused as their opponent stopped them with a single look. "Playing time is over, this needs to end now. Stand down and hand over the princess, or I kill all of you, one by one, starting with this magician."

Still Syaoran and Kurogane stood firm, unmoving, unyielding. Behind the sorcerer Fai desperately tried to move his hands, to summon magic, but the binds of the wood were too strong.

"Do you think I jest?" Fei Wong said, and the branches twisted until something _cracked _and Fai cried out in pain.

Kurogane snarled and made a dash for the wood, only to be caught by a swirling vortex of magical symbols, ones that left him dripping blood all over the ground, staggering at the sudden influx of pain he felt. But still he pressed on, slower this time, but still deliberate, until he finally brought his sword down into the wood before him, hacking away, wood chips flying in every which direction. And there was Sakura, the princess, right next to him, trying to pry the wood apart with every ounce of strength in her lithe body.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed, staring at the vines which now began to expand outward as though to pull the magician apart. Another magical attack lashed out, this time hitting Kurogane hard enough he was sent flying into the princess, and they both crashed against the far wall. Something definitely broke on their impact, and the teenager felt his stomach leap at the sound.

"RAITEI SHOURAI!" He cried, sending his magic crashing into the binding wood around Fai. The wood cracked and creaked, but still didn't give out, and something hard and heavy caught Syaoran in the gut, sending him tumbling end over end across the floor.

Time froze as everyone's attention was suddenly on the magician, ignoring the sneering Fei Wong as the sorcerer turned back. "If I say I will do something, I will keep my word."

The branches twisted and writhed, bending and twisting the magician in directions human bodies were never meant to go. Syaoran tried to gain his feet, tried to muster his magic for another attempt at saving his friend. Kurogane as well struggled to stand up, his numerous wounds slowing his progress, his distance disheartening.

A single note pierced the air, pure and shrill- a whistle- and suddenly magical symbols erupted all around the wood holding Fai, slowing the movements of the branches and vines, one even slipped from his arm and he managed to fight off it grabbing him again.

Everyone's breaths caught in their chests at the sight. He would free himself, and the fight could resume.

Until the branch that had slipped from his arm suddenly shot out and caught him on the throat. The woods gave one mighty heave, and the spell around them shattered, and with the sound of the magic breaking came another sound; one which rose bile in the back of everyone's throats.

It was the wet, crushing, snapping sound of Fai D. Flourite being ripped in half.

"FAI-SAN!" The princess screamed, though her voice was airy from having the wind knocked out of her.

The magical branches all disappeared, and the two halves of the magician fell separately, hitting the ground with a nasty splatting noise.

Silence- perfect, pristine, virgin silence fell in the wake of that final impact. Everyone stood stunned, numb at the sight of glistening, exposed spine, of trailing intestines, of shining blood, of the twisted and gnarled wreck of a figure that had once been a human being. Had once been their friend.

Kurogane bellowed; feral, enraged, anguished. And he charged, charged right through the magical letters that pierced his body, exiting in a small spray of blood, slicing through the lightning spell, not even bothering to pause at the surge of electricity that seized his muscles.

"Kurogane-san stop!" The princess begged. "Stop, or you'll die as well!"

Syaoran couldn't move, couldn't hear anything around him but the pulsing of his own heart in his ears, and at the one phrase that screamed through his mind.

_I failed..._

"Syaoran-kun! Stop him!"

He continued to stare, as though fascinated by the expanding sanguine puddle.

_I... failed..._

Two streams of letters caught the ninja, piercing through his shoulders, lifting him off the ground and suspending him there, motionless, as a trio of lance-shaped spells lanced through Kurogane's torso, fading, only to do it again.

"Syaoran-kun, please! Save him!" The princess was sobbing now, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I... failed..." He mumbled out loud.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"I failed!"

Kurogane struggled against the bounds, eyes blazing red, grunting and growling and cursing like a madman.

_You haven't failed anything yet._

He blinked and looked down into his hand, at the tiny key which resided there. It had ceased pulsing, ceased its warmth.

"Failing... would be to give up..." He looked to the princess, who smiled in relief despite the situation around them, to Kurogane, who was quickly losing his hold on consciousness, and finally to Fai's body, prone and unmoving, then back to the key, which sent one small wave of power into his arm. He clenched his hand over it and brought it up to his lips. "You're right. I should do what I teach."

One final bout of lightning, and Kurogane was sent flying, limp through the air. He landed next to Sakura, who quickly rushed over to his side, checking for vital signs.

Fei Wong turned back to Syaoran, blue eyes narrowed coldly. "There is but one left."

Syaoran raised his sword, standing his ground firmly.

"You think you could win this battle alone, Xiao Lang?" the sorcerer asked, and the teenager glared.

"This dream _must_ come to an end, Fei Wong Reed," the young swordsman stated in reply.

The sorcerer's eyes narrowed, and he launched an attack. Syaoran jumped to the side, again, and again, before being cut off by another attack. This time he jumped up and rolled into a backflip in midair, landing on the ground only to continue dodging and running, all the while his mind raced for a plan to get inside the sorcerer's powerful defenses. An attack caught him, slamming into his stomach, his face, and sent him flying across the room until he rolled to a stop near Sakura.

He heard her whisper his name, but he was on his feet and running again before she could do or say anything else. This time, he actually attempted a charge, but the sorcerer caught him again, beat him soundly with magic, and tossed him away.

On his feet again, squinting against the blood that tried to run into his eye. He'd need both of them for this battle. Another charge, which ended the same way.

"Three of you were bothersome," Fei Wong stated simply. "But just the one? This battle is simple. Alone you are nothing, Xiao Lang."

The teenager just glared in return, wiping blood and sweat from his forehead, drawing his split and bleeding lip into his mouth and tasting his own blood. Off again for another attempt, sending spells and physical attacks after the sorcerer. Again he was repelled, painfully, forced to retreat behind his wind shield to avoid taking further damage.

This was hopeless... and yet he had to try again.

The fourth time he was tossed back over to the princess, and as he stood up, he felt a weight bowl into him from behind, a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso.

"Stop it, Syaoran! You're trying to fight him alone," She whispered fiercely into his back.

"Who else is here that can fight? Kurogane is dying, Fai is dead," he spat out the last words like they tasted bad. "What other choice do I have?"

"You could let us help you... let all of us help you. Yours isn't the only fate hanging in the balance here... and..." She squeezed him tighter. "You're not alone! Everyone... everyone's trying to help you... so... let them help!"

He blinked and looked around, to find Kurogane approaching from his side, slapping him heavily on the shoulder with his real arm, using his mechanical one to keep his stomach in place. "They're trying to help...?" He looked back over toward where Fai lay, and had to squint against the ethereal light he saw. There was the magician, standing over his own dead body, watching Fei Wong with his two-colored eyes. Next to the magician stood what appeared to be an exact copy of him, though this one looked younger, and had both his piercing blue eyes- the _real_ Fai.

"Hyuu... Syaoran-kuunnn. You've got yourself into something of a dilemma this time," Fai... Yuui stated, and his brother continued to stare at the man. "I'm just glad you can see beyond the realm of the living. We'd like to move on, but we've got something we have to do."

"Will you help us?" the real Fai stated and Yuui laughed.

"Of course he will, as long as we help him, right? Go get 'im, Syaoran-kun. Everyone's rootin' for you!" Yuui continued. "Everyone! Can't you feel them?"

Syaoran closed his eyes, his senses expanding outward, and immediately he felt himself pulled in several directions at once.

_Mother..._

Sitting alone in a large room, eyes closed, head bowed. She was meditating.

_Yuuko..._

Standing in her own room, surrounded by her magical circle. She looked right up at him, eyes red and as impassive as they always were. "About time you figured this whole thing out." Then lowered her own head.

_Kero and Yue..._

Alone together in Penguin Park in their true forms. Above them, the evening sky stretched- the setting sun next to a midday full moon.

_Eriol..._

In his mansion somewhere in the England of Syaoran's home world, sitting in the large chair; the only thing besides the books he'd brought from his mansion in Tomoeda. Before him, a fire roared, and fog swirled thick beyond the large window of his study. He too kept his eyes closed, and his magic circle glowed beneath him.

_Sakura..._

The key in his hand pulsed, and he held it up to his chest, even as he felt the arms around his torso hold him closer. Both powers swirled about each other, around him, through him, joining the dozens of other magical signatures he could feel.

"What is this power...?" Fei Wong Reed queried, watching, unable to move as Syaoran's magic circle spread around the teenager's feet, lifting him from the ground. Growling, he tried to attack, but his spell was deflected easily.

The princess' grip around his middle loosened as she and Kurogane stepped behind him as the different segments separated from each other, from the Yin-Yang under him, and suddenly snapped upright into the air around him, slowly rotating. In the place of each of the circles bearing the character for an element, each circle held its own magic circle- the magic circles of all those who could and would help.

Syaoran slowly cracked his eyes open, watching as the different panels slid across his vision.

_A sun with a smaller moon in a circle..._ Eriol... or was it Clow Reed?

_The same symbol but with a large moon in place of the sun... _His family's power... the power of the priest back in Clow Country.

_A strange set of letters, less a magical circle than a written spell..._Fai.

_A pair of stylized wings... _Princess Sakura.

_A large star with a sun and moon on either side... _Sakura Kinomoto.

_The other three... _His eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't know what the other three were, and, he noted, Yuuko's symbol was missing.

"_That would be beyond the limits of my interfering. I can merely watch, and assist with words and prayers for good fortune."_

Syaoran closed his eyes and nodded. _"And the rest?"_

"_Bonds forged that cannot be broken, with people whose magic power is not enough to warrant their own symbol."_

"_You see and understand now."_

"_Don't fight alone, Syaoran-kun. That's not the way to win."_

"_He's not alone. He'll never be alone."_

"_So kid, now that you know this... do you believe it yet?"_

"_Believe...?"_

"_The Invincible Spell, kid!"_

His vision snapped open, his sword held out in front of him, feeling more magic coursing through him than he'd ever felt before- ever known himself to be able to possess. His voice was calm and confident, completely sure of the words it uttered. "Everything will surely be alright."

"What?" Fei Wong asked, stepping back, flinching at the power which crackled in the air around the young man before him.

"_And why's that?"_

Amber eyes narrowed, directing all of his hate, his sorrow, every negative emotion he'd ever experienced during his capture, travels, and trials at the sorcerer ahead of him. Then he blinked and it was all gone- back to a calm, assertive, and serious facade. "Because this dream _will end._"

Fei Wong grimaced, pulling his sword finally, and stood his ground. Magic lashed out, but the symbols circling Syaoran suddenly sped until they stopped on the star between the sun and moon- and suddenly wind swirled to life about not only Syaoran but his two companions as well, shielding them easily from the powerful attack.

Power flared, the Yin-Yang disappeared, and he dropped to the ground running, his sword drawn, ready for an attack. The stylized wings aligned directly in front of him and suddenly he seemed lighter, quicker, much like he did the few times he'd utilized the Dash card. Fei Wong continued to viciously strike with attack after brutal attack, but each was deflected by the wind shield effortlessly.

Then he leaped, bouncing once and finally up into the air, much higher than he'd ever known he could jump. Clow's symbol flashed before him, before turning red and twining scarlet flame around the blade of his sword. He brought it above his head then swung down, hard. The sword caught on the shield, and sparks flew as the two magics warred violently against each other.

A sound like nearby thunder, and Fei Wong's shield cracked. Then again. Then again. Until finally he was able to repel his attacker. Syaoran flipped neatly in midair, and landed easily on his feet, completely unphased by being tossed through the air. Another attack from Fei Wong Reed, another easy deflection by the wind that swirled around the teenager, rustling his hair.

"_His shield is weak. Finish it."_

"_Finish him."_

"_Finish this."_

Syaoran slammed the point of his sword into the ground, and held his right hand before him, palm forward, fingers splayed- his left clutched the Key. The Yin-Yang appeared, centered on his palm, and suddenly the panels surrounding him aligned back to their center point, but remained separate, and remained rotating. Lightning sparked between the panels and the Yin-Yang.

Fei Wong tried another attack, but it swirled, absorbed into the Yin-Yang and made the circle with two moons glow a deep purple-blue. "What's going on here?!" The sorcerer looked shocked and for the first time, afraid.

"_He'll never get it, will he? That old fool."_

One after the other, the remaining circles glowed separate colors, brighter and brighter until their original shapes faded and all that was left was a circle of pure color and of pure power.

"_**RAITEI**_"

Fei Wong Reed raised his sword, trying to repair the cracks in his shield, fortifying his defenses against the attack Syaoran was going to hit him with.

"_**SHOURAI!**_"

The panels suddenly converged on the central Yin-Yang, while white light filled the entire arena, forcing all but Syaoran to avert their eyes against the painful glare, while sound like a sonic implosion beat against their eardrums in a wave of deafening static.

When finally their eyes had cleared, the ninja and the princess found Syaoran, bent over, panting in exhaustion, hand still up though the magic circle had faded, a mixture of blood and sweat dripping from his nose and chin; and Fei Wong, leaning heavily against the wall, his sword little more than charred and twisted metal, his monocle broken, his clothing in tatters, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. Unfortunately, the sorcerer was still alive.

"I... didn't think your power had grown this much, Xiao Lang," the older man panted raggedly, trying and failing to stand on his own power, finally resulting to something that a few moments ago would have seemed beneath his dignity- climbing up the wall, leaving bloody hand prints as he finally brought himself to his feet.

Syaoran stood straight, and wiped his forehead with his left hand, trying to ignore the painful surging in his veins that signified the exhaustion of his magic.

"Though... you were being helped, were you not?" He looked over to the body of Fai, and narrowed his eyes. "I knew... you wouldn't be able to win under your own power... you are... just that weak."

The teenager narrowed his eyes in annoyance, face drawing into a displeased look.

"And that you weren't powerful enough to kill me is so... unfortunate for you..." The sorcerer raised his hand at the twisted and bloodied corpse. Something glowed softly, emerging rectangular.

Syaoran stared at the magician's ghost, and was met eye to eye- gold and blue against twin brown.

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun. I'm very sorry..."

He looked back, curious as to what the magician meant, and watched as the light took the form of a book. A pink, leather-bound book.

"Fai-san... what did you do...?" The princess whispered, staring at the ethereal figure looming over his own dead body.

"... I..." He fell silent and stared down pointedly at the bloody, twisted corpse on the ground.

"What's going on?" Kurogane grunted, now kneeling as he continued to clutch his stomach. Sakura knelt next to him, lightly resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Syaoran-kun's going to need our help..." The princess replied. "And soon."

"I'll do what I can, but what's going to happen?"

"The Card Captor is here..."

Syaoran stared at Fei Wong as the man opened the book, pulling out a card, and turning it toward his opponent- The Dream. Characters surrounded the card, merging with each other until the card was trapped in a black cocoon.

"You saw this in a dream?" The ninja whispered, and the princess of Clow nodded.

"I saw several possibilities as to how this could end," She replied, keeping her voice low. "To make sure no one else will have to die..." And she cast a glance at Fai's body, then to his ghost who smiled kindly back at her. "I'm not sure how we'll do it, but we need to help."

A scream echoed through the room, again, and again, and Syaoran bent over, clutching the sides of his head, trying to block out the sound which echoed in his mind as loudly as his ears.

The teenager suddenly jerked his hand up, staring at the key in it as it pulsed again- this time cold and painful, like it was sending shards of ice up his arm. It pulsed suddenly, and he dropped the key as reflex to the pain. It clinked against the ground, and then was gone.

Fei Wong Reed _laughed._ "I told you I had two of the most powerful puppets at my disposal. The first being your little magician friend. And the other..."

"The key which holds the power of the stars..."

Syaoran went ramrod straight, and the princess suddenly looked to the space behind him, previously unoccupied another figure now stood, dripping blood from deep cuts across her face, her arms, her wrists. She was standing as though something was wrong with her left leg, but didn't seem to be aware of the pain.

Slowly, the young swordsman began to turn around-

"Syaoran-kun! Don't!" The princess yelled, her face now ghastly white at the image of the girl before her; a reflection of herself, perhaps a year or two younger, battered and bruised. He stopped. "Don't turn around! Keep your eyes on Fei Wong, and when I tell you to duck, duck!"

"RELEASE!" Power flared, and the key returned to the staff it had been previously.

The book in Fei Wong Reed's hand glowed, then shot past Syaoran, coming to a stop just before the girl with the wand.

"Sword!" Her voice echoed, hoarse and abused as though still recovering from long hours of screaming, and both the princess and Syaoran winced, though he continued to keep his gaze forward.

Footsteps tapped in rapid suggestion as the other Sakura charged his back, closer and closer, until she readied her sword.

"Duck!"

And he did, dropping into a crouch as the sword cut through the air where his head previously had been, he lashed out backward with his foot, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt it connect with the person behind him, and felt them topple into him. He bent, twisted, and rolled over, planting his feet in her stomach, using their momentum to send his assailant over his head and into the ground.

He brought himself back to his feet, eyes still closed as the Princess had told him- he would trust her on this, but fighting blind would be difficult.

"Hey, kid, you saw what I taught the _other_ kid," Kurogane called. "Use it!" He bent over and coughed, blood spattering on the ground from his lips. Sakura's eyebrows drew together in worry- his condition was getting worse.

The Card Captor charged again, and Syaoran raised his sword to defend against the onslaught, blow after blow he narrowly deflected or guarded against, forcing his eyes to remain shut and not look at the one in front of him now, though his heart fought against his resolve, wanting him to look up. He fought the urge back with the knowledge there was something probably very wrong- something that would cause him to hesitate, and that could lead to disaster.

"Syaoran-kun!" The princess called. "Lead her over here - follow the sound of my voice, I think I've got an idea as to how we can end this fight."

"What's causing her to be like this?" he grunted, dodging and ducking a pair of violent, quick slashes.

"I'm not sure- but she looks like her mind's not all there... or she's really tired..." The princess began, trailing off thoughtfully. She tried to remember when it seemed this whole situation started... Syaoran had hit Fei Wong, the sorcerer had pulled the book from Fai and-

She stiffened and gasped. "I know what it is! He's got her trapped in a nightmare. Remember what he did to that Dream card?"

Across the battleground, Fei Wong Reed frowned deeply, annoyed at their quick realization. He fought to keep his hold on the Dream Card, forcing what very little was left of his magic onto the Card Captor's mind, keeping it under his spell.

Syaoran nodded, continuing to give ground toward the princess. "A nightmare... we just need to wake her up then?"

"That might be easier said than done," Sakura replied. She blinked as she watched her battered other self pause. "Stop, Syaoran-kun." He did so, standing stiff and alert as he waited to see what his opponent would do. No one dared move, not wanting to distract him.

Slowly, the Master of the Clow raised her hands to her head, squeezing her eyes shut, clenching the sides of her skull and shaking her head violently. Blood flew from her hair and spattered on the ground, causing the princess to wince in sympathetic pain. In the distance, Fei Wong Reed grunted, struggling to maintain his control over the girl.

Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, face contorting with the effort not to look forward, see what was conflicting the girl he was truly in love with. The Princess debated in her mind, once, twice, then decided on it, standing up suddenly.

The Card Captor screamed then, shaking her head again. "Don't! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" And thrust forward with her sword- not at Syaoran, but at the other Sakura. The princess of Clow jerked out of the way, feeling the sharp edge of the sword slice into the hairs of her side bangs as the cold metal of the sword glinted a scant inch from her nose. She rushed forward, grabbing the hand that held the sword and wincing as the other girl screamed again. "Let me go! Let me go please!"

Still she pressed on, stumbling to a halt directly behind her self from another world, holding her elbow at what must have been an uncomfortable angle, but she didn't want anyone stabbed. "Syaoran-kun! Brace yourself! And point your sword to the side!"

He took a half step back and twisted his wrist so the point wasn't facing directly in front of him. The Princess lowered her center of gravity, pushing her shoulder against the other girl's spine, between her shoulder blades, and then shoved forward, stumbling as she did so with her inability to use her right leg. Both girls plowed into Syaoran, and he surprisingly held both of their weights easily.

The Card Captor screamed again, and struggled violently, trying to tear her sword-hand from the princess' grip.

"Syaoran-kun! Hold her still!" The princess commanded, hoping she would be heard over the din the other Sakura was making.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around the younger Sakura's shoulders, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled again, kicking and flailing, forcing the princess to grab her legs and hold her steady. The princess winced as she felt the way the other girl's left leg popped and ground against its hip socket. Either the leg was partially dislocated, or her hip was broken; and she couldn't feel any of it.

Still the screaming and fighting continued, with seemingly no progress made until Kurogane finally limped up, grabbing the back of the Card Captor's head and pushing her face against Syaoran's shoulder.

"Wh- what are you doing?!" The teenager asked, still managing to keep his eyes closed.

"Scent is the strongest sense tied to memory," the ninja answered, his voice raised to be heard over the screaming. "Even if she doesn't recognize your presence or the sound of your voice, the scent should be enough."

Syaoran nodded, and pushed forward, bringing his own nose close to the junction of her neck and shoulder and inhaling deeply. There it was- that springtime, floral aroma that was hers and hers alone, but with it was the sharp, biting, metallic tang of blood, and something else, something acrid and searing. Fire? Lightning? No, he realized, his lip pulling up into something of a feral, angry snarl. Magic.

Still she fought against the three of them, though she seemed to either lose her strength somewhat or to give up, conceding defeat. The sword in her hand clattered to the ground, and Syaoran let his fall with it, finally able to properly hug her tightly. He brought his lips close enough to her ear that with certain letters he would probably be able to brush the skin, and then began speaking, an old, familiar fairy tale, spoken in his native Chinese, though he knew Mokona would be translating it for all of them, unconscious though it was.

"Once, long ago, there was a man. He lived alone on a mountaintop, keeping himself as far away from other people as he could. He did this because he was different - he had the strength and lifespan of a _thousand_ men, and if anyone found out about it, he knew they'd hurt him, abandon him. One day, a cat appeared at the man's house, and it told him that it had been drawn to him, drawn to his power. This, of course, gave the man an idea - if humans couldn't accept him for what he was, maybe animals could. And so, he wrote out invitations, and in response twelve animals heeded his call, joining him in his home on the mountain top, and every night they would have a banquet, singing and dancing in the moonlight until they all fell asleep. It continued for a very long time until one day, the cat collapsed - his life had reached its end. All the animals grieved over this fact, and all realized that one day, they too would pass away. And so the man, whom they called 'god', cast a spell on a bowl of water and told the cat to drink from it, and so the cat did. The god then told all the animals to drink from the water, split it evenly amongst them - the spell on that water would bind them together for all eternity, and no matter how many times they lived or died they would forever be together. But, the cat had interrupted, its voice hoarse, he didn't want eternity with the god. When he came back, he wanted to see the god smiling, out in the sunlight, surrounded by _people. _That no matter how fun it was, the banquet _had_ to end. The other animals were shocked, what the cat was saying was like blasphemy! So they turned on the cat, and they continued to have their nightly banquets, knowing that even after they had died they would be able to be happy again some day, and one by one they all passed away, until finally, alone, the god died himself. But he wasn't sad, he knew they'd all be together again some day."

"And..." the voice in his ear was small, light, and thick with tears. "Did they meet again?"

He sighed suddenly, and hugged the girl in front of him tighter. "Once... once more they were all reborn together at once. And finally... finally they had their banquet again... And then the spirits of them all - even the cat and the god, were able to finally rest, knowing their promise had been fulfilled."

She let a shuddering sigh and sniffled. "That's a relief."

Syaoran opened his eyes finally to find he was standing alone, the princess standing a short distance in front of him, watching Fei Wong Reed as the man struggled with the Dream Card, watching as light dissolved away the last remaining of his magical binds and flew back to its master. The teenager narrowed his eyes. This wasn't over yet.

"Princess..." He murmured, and she looked back at him. "Watch her... I have one thing left to do." He backed away, and was reluctantly released by the girl who held him. He pointedly refused to let his gaze drift down to her as he bent to retrieve his sword then walked toward his ultimate adversary. "This has gone on far too long, Fei Wong. This dream will end now."

The sorcerer raised his sword, though mostly repaired it was still warped in several places. Syaoran charged, one after another he slashed through the air, metal clanging and sparking against each other as the magical blades connected again and again. The sorcerer was forced on the defensive and remained that way until his magic flared, just enough to shove Syaoran away. He attempted another attack, exhausted though his power was, lightning crackling in the air. The young swordsman braced himself- he had nothing left to defend with.

"Shield!"

And a shield appeared in front of him, deflecting the magical attack easily. Fei Wong frowned, squinting at Syaoran, who, now recovered charged again. Again the fight was composed of Syaoran taking an offensive and Fei Wong barely managing to keep from being injured.

Then something happened which twitched the corner of Syaoran's mouth up into a positively _wicked_ smile.

"... Please... help him out... Power!" the Card Captor called from behind him, and it felt like someone had wrapped powerful but gentle hands around his wrists, to help bring power into his swing.

It took one attack, Syaoran swinging hard enough his sword bit halfway through the blade of Fei Wong's, then twisted it and wrenched it from the sorcerer's hands. He was suddenly left wide open and unarmed. The teenager planter his foot, ducked a little, and thrust forward, putting as much of the Power card's strength behind his own as he could. His sword didn't so much pierce Fei Wong's chest as it _imploded_ it, the sheer power and force behind it buckling his ribs inward and forcing a great gout of blood out of the older man's mouth, before the sword buried itself several inches in the wall behind him.

Syaoran yanked his sword out, and the sorcerer began to fall forward, only to be forced back against the wall by a silver katana streaking through the air and violently beheading him. The teenager turned to look at the ninja, who stared at the man's head as it rolled away from his body.

"Mekyo!" Mokona's voice caused both of the males to jump, and the little creature suddenly jumped out of Fai's coat, covered in blood, but seemingly not realizing it. It pointed at the younger Sakura. "She's got a whole bunch of feathers!"

The Card Captor blinked in surprise, then turned back to the princess, her eyebrows raising that much more. "Oh... right..." She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a handful of the pure white feathers. Her hands reached out shakily, blood dripping from her abused fingertips, offering them to the princess. "These are yours, right?"

The princess blinked, looked from the hands holding the feathers, to the smiling, wounded face and back again.

"... Sorry, I kinda got blood on them... I hope that doesn't mess anything up..."

The princess looked back up, to the one fully opened, shining green eye looking at her, then to its counterpart, swollen partially shut, a pair of deep gashes running across it, trailing from her forehead to her cheek. Then she shook her head, gently placing her hands over her younger reflection's, closing the hands a little over the feathers. "Those feathers... they're the only thing keeping you alive right now, aren't they?"

Syaoran, slowly walking toward the two girls, froze, face paling. He hadn't seen his Sakura's front yet, only the cuts and gashes across her back, her legs, perhaps the raw and bloodied skin about her wrists where she'd been bound.

The Card Captor leaned back, blinking. "Hoe...? Ah... I guess... there's no fooling you, is there... but I figured since they're yours, you'd probably want them back."

"Not if it means you dying," the princess replied firmly.

"Dying..." Mokona murmured, and then it seemed to realize what was going on. "Kurogane-san! Kurogane-san, you're bleeding! It looks really bad and... where... where's Fai?!"

Everyone looked down, except Kurogane who opened his mouth to say something, but ended up coughing up more blood.

"Fai? Fai where are you?!" The creature called, turning around and around, trying to find him, not realizing the bloody mound of flesh on the ground _was_ the wizard.

"Manjuu," the ninja finally grunted out, his voice hoarse. "Turn around. Don't those clothes look familiar?"

There was a moment of silence as the tiny, long-eared Mokona stared at the body. And then it began shrieking.

"YUUKO! YUUKO! YUUKO!" It cried, and the jewel on its forehead projected an image up against the wall. "Yuuko! Fai is... Kurogane is..."

"I know, Mokona," the witch replied, her voice calm, though a slight edge of sorrow flavored it. "An-... And 'Syaoran'... and... Yuuko do something!"

"There is nothing I can do about Fai," She replied, shaking her head. "No amount of power in the universe can bring someone back from the dead. That was the lesson we had to teach to Fei Wong Reed. The best I can offer him are prayers and to see his spirit off properly to the realm of the dead."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Fai's spirit replied, and the younger Sakura went ramrod straight, whipping her head around to stare at the ghost. He smiled and waved.

"Hooooeeeee..." the sound escaped her throat as a whimper, rising in tune and pitch until she finally leapt backward, landing on her injured leg and stumbling with a shriek of pain, only to be caught by Syaoran.

"... After all that has happened... you're still afraid of ghosts?" He asked, his tone teasing though his voice was strained, his face a bit paler than it should be as he finally got a look at her face, the front of her body, and all the damage that had been done there.

She opened her eyes only to turn pink and looked away. "... Ah... Yes... I am." She looked back at him, and her eyebrows inched up, her look softening as she reached up and wiped blood from the deep cuts on her face. "It's that bad isn't it?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?" He whispered, and she shook her head.

"Her life can still be saved-"

"What's the price?" Syaoran asked immediately, and Yuuko blinked, only to smirk.

"There is none from my end- all she needs to do is hold on to the Princess' feathers for a while- until her external injuries have healed. There are other wounds however, Syaoran, that will take longer to heal, physical and otherwise, and some may never heal at all..." The witch continued, and he nodded.

"As for saving Kurogane..."

He grunted. "I don't need it."

"If you don't get medical attention soon you will also die," Yuuko retorted. "And even that might not be enough. Your will to survive is strong, Ninja, however your body is not quite as steadfast as your mind."

"What do we have to do to save him?" Syaoran inquired, and Yuuko nodded.

"A similar price as was paid to save Watanuki when he fell from a window. It's too much for one person to do alone, however... between the three of you..." the dark-haired woman stated. "I do believe we have enough to pay for saving him. That is... if you're all willing to help..."

All three glanced to each other, then to Kurogane, who stared back at them all, looking a little angry and a little uncomfortable, but very much in pain. Then, simultaneously they nodded.

"As for the prices... Card Captor," and she looked at Sakura Kinomoto. "The blood you have lost- that precious and massive amount of magical blood will be your price. Yours will be the easiest. Princess," To the Princess. "Either you or Syaoran will need to take on his scars, while the other must pay a magical price."

The princess thought about it for a moment, then looked to Syaoran who watched her carefully. "Syaoran-kun, is there one you would prefer?"

"Actually, there is," he said. "That is... _if _you don't mind taking the scars..."

She nodded and he let go of the girl he held for a moment, chanting a familiar verse to extract his Lasin Board. He offered it to Yuuko. "Would this work?"

"That may be over-paying," the witch stated, looking at the board carefully. "That's a powerful and ancient family heirloom, it goes slightly above the price I would ask of you."

Syaoran shook his head. "It's only good for finding creations of Clow Reed... and there aren't really any left in our world. Besides... I can pretty much sense those things anyway, without the need for this compass."

Yuuko nodded and looked to the still-sobbing Mokona. "Then, I will take the edge off of both of the other prices to even out the total. However, though his life will remain preserved, you will still need to get him medical attention lest the wounds infect or he wear himself out. Kurogane, you will need to rest for a long time.. And... you will likely never be in peak physical condition again. In fact, you may never be able to complete a battle again from here."

He grunted in affirmation, looking annoyed, glancing over to the body of Fai. His look turned stony. "You don't need to do this for me. You especially, little girl. You don't even know me."

She nodded abruptly. "Nn, that may be true, but you did help wake me up... and you helped get rid of Fei Wong Reed... it's the least I can do to repay. Besides, you're not from our world. I don't know if I'll ever get another chance to properly thank you again."

Kurogane scowled. "We still have the trip home to make- who knows how long that will take."

"Not very long at all, I'd imagine," Yuuko interrupted, and the ninja sent her a fierce, red-eyed glare. "Your jobs are done, and I'm sure fate has acknowledged this. You have no more use for traveling through dimensions any longer except to get home. There's plenty of luck still between you all, though the God's Favored Daughter gave her excess up. Stay strong, you'll make it back home soon. Ah, and... Syaoran. About Watanuki..."

Both he and the princess suddenly gave the witch rapt attention. "Though circumstance will leave you in a world other than the one predicted, his life will remain in this world. Part of the price has been paid, the rest of it..."

"Anonymity," he replied, and Yuuko nodded.

"None will know of your exploits. None will know that _you_were the one who saved not just one world, but an entire collection of different worlds. They will know Fai, Kurogane, and Sakura, but your name shall be lost to history. No one but those who live in your world and those who traveled with you shall know your name at all. And none but those standing there with you will ever know you were the one to land the critical blow," the witch stated.

Syaoran nodded. "That's fine. Most of what I've done to save the world... no one knows it anyway."

"And you're okay with that? Being the one no one will remember?" the princess asked, her eyes glimmering with the threat of tears. "That's... that's very sad, no one should be made to forget you."

He laughed, bitterly. "It won't be the first one someone has forgotten 'Syaoran'."

The princess looked confused, blinking rapidly, then looking to Kurogane who grumbled and bent over his stomach farther.

"To be forgotten..." the ninja finally grunted. "That's a fate worse than death. Is there no way _we_can pay some of that off... because if everyone forgets this kid, then that means they've forgotten the _other_one, too."

Syaoran shook his head. "Don't worry about me..." He took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling. "However... that they would forget about _him_... that does make me kind of sad. He did nothing worthy of it... I was the one that made all of the stupid mistakes and hurt everyone in the end."

"Wrong," A voice said suddenly, and it echoed in the room in a way it shouldn't have. Syaoran looked over to see Fai, staring at him from his previous position. "_You_ didn't do anything wrong, in fact, you did everything you could to make things right. And that's the last thing I have to say, Syaoran-kun. Don't blame yourself for any of it, you tried as hard as you could, heck, you went _beyond _what most normal people would have done- you gave him half your heart! And it may have been a gamble, but you wouldn't have done it if there was no chance of it working. You win some, you lose some, and you lost that one, people got hurt, and people are going to get over it. The princess may be heartbroken about his betrayal, I may be a little unhappy about the whole eye thing, and Kuro-wan-wan may be angry that he hurt the rest of us, but it's all in the past now. It was something that happened that you had no control over." The magician took a deep breath, and then smiled, his brother now only partially opaque behind him. His image began to fade away, his last words a soft echo in the room. "You tried. Now, stop kicking yourself. It's not your fault."

Syaoran took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Fai-san is right, you know," the princess said finally, and he jumped at the sound of her voice. "Stop hurting yourself. It's over now, we're done. We can finally... go home..." She trailed off softly, and looked down.

Syaoran and Kinomoto exchanged a look, before the Card Captor turned to the princess. "Hime-sama."

The other girl blinked and looked up, unused to being addressed so... oddly formally.

And the master of the Clow smiled, tilting her head. "Zettai daijoubu da yo."

Again the princess could only watch, confused, as the words were left somehow untranslated by Mokona's ability.

The younger Sakura's smile widened, and she clenched the feathers she held close to her heart as though knowing the princess wouldn't understand the first time she spoke. "Everything will definitely be alright!"

-

A/N: Now watch it be all 26 pages it was originally! XD I split this chapter in two where Fai died for dramatic effect... and for just how disproportionate this chapter was to all of the others, but I don't think I need to do it again. I've already milked y'all for your emotions on that as much as I will. There's a lot that's the same - there's a MAJOR thing that's different. And yes, Admiral Godunov DID splice THREE different anime into this one chapter.

To Parma-Violets: Whah yes, where he offered his arm to dance, that WAS an allusion to the second CCS movie.

I'm gonna just toss up both the original ending chapters at once. So yeah.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 22**

After the End

"Yukito-san seemed surprised when I arrived home without someone named 'Syaoran' in tow," the image of the girl Mokona projected on the wall stated with a soft laugh. "I tried to get him to tell me what it was he saw in his prophecies, but he just laughed it off, saying that apparently since they weren't true they didn't need to be heard. But I talked to Yuuko-san and she told me anyway."

"And what did she say?" the young man asked, sitting on the footboard of a bed.

"Well, she said that originally she and Clow Reed-san foresaw that this whole adventure would end with you coming back here with _me,_" Princess Sakura said, smiling slightly. "But something went slightly awry..."

Syaoran returned the look. "Kinomoto?"

"How did you know?"

"Her heart... has already skewed one prophecy. Originally, in this world, she was to be in love with... our Yukito - and Yue along with him. And then I happened."

"And changing the end of that prophecy is what changed this one. Had things gone according to Clow Reed-san's foresight... you'd be here."

"What of... him? My other self?"

The princess sighed. "They foresaw him as well, apparently. He was... supposed to..." She frowned. "I'm not sure how to explain it. He was supposed to... attune... my heart...? I'm sorry, I don't know how Yuuko-san explained it, but it made perfect sense."

"Sort of lay a foundation?" Syaoran asked in response, and the princess nodded.

"Something like that. Though... in their prophecy... it wasn't you that killed him... he was apparently supposed to sacrifice himself to save me from Fei Wong's attack."

The young man sighed.

"Don't, Syaoran-kun. What happened, happened, and you did what you thought needed to be done at the time. I... I don't think he could've gone back to his senses, no matter how hard I tried. But it's nice to hope, right?"

He gave her a somewhat uncomfortable smile. "Without hope, man would drown in his despair."

"The interesting part is, no one expected the other Sakura to be there for that final battle. In fact..." She trailed off with a sigh. "She was supposed to die in that original fight that you and Eriol-san had with Fei Wong. But, according to Yuuko-san, someone, and she wouldn't tell me who, paid a price so she would be transported to another world before the event occurred."

"I suppose I owe that person thanks..."

"Yuuko said don't worry about thanking the person. She already knew what you were going to say."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Sometimes, Syaoran-kun," and she smiled again, this time it was broad and truly happy. It was so warm, in fact, it brought an equally large smile to his face.

A knock at the door, and the Master of the Clow poked her head in the door. "Dinner's almost ready... and... oh! Hello, Princess!"

The princess smiled in response. "Good evening. How are you doing?"

The other Sakura blinked, then tilted her head. "Nnn... not too badly." She stood upright and walked into the room, leaning heavily on one crutch as her left leg still apparently needed assistance.

Princess Sakura couldn't help herself, she winced, at the leg, at the deep pink scars that ran from hairline to cheek along the younger girl's face, at the pink scar tissue still evident on her wrists.

"I know, they're ugly," the Card Captor stated cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," the princess replied suddenly, turning slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it! I'm used to it by now. I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from staring, either," the retort came. And then she blinked suddenly, and tilted from side to side, as though trying to see around the princess.

The other Sakura blinked, then stepped slightly to the side. "Something behind me?"

"Wow... you really are royalty... that room is huge!"

"I am indeed. It's actually quite unnecessarily large, there's not many people living here, and way too much space for them."

"Hanyaaa... I've always wanted to live in a big castle... but my brother always said I'd be too clumsy and dumb to be a princess..."

"The next time Toya says that, tell him in another world, and another time, you _are_ a princess who lives in a giant castle. And if he doubts you or makes fun of you, have him talk to _me._"

The card captor flashed her other self a thumbs-up. "Nn! Will do! In fact, it might be worth it to do just to see the look on his face."

"I thought you got over your wanting to live in a giant house when you had to capture the Little Card," Syaoran said, looking at her, and she frowned.

"Well, I did... but meeting the princess sort of made me change my mind again."

"It's not as great as you think, castles are overly romanticized," the princess explained. "Most of the time the distance needed to walk from any one place to another is a bother."

"Ah, before I forget..." And the younger Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the Princess' feathers. "Thanks for letting me hold on to this... I'd like to give it back to you if I could..."

"Don't worry about it. It's safer with you than it is with me. Completing those wings would just make more problems..."

"Will you be alright without it?" Syaoran asked, crossing his arms and leaning back a little farther.

She nodded. "I'll be fine without it- I didn't _need_ any more feathers than the two I got in Infinity, and even then, I would've been fine without them, I just needed them to make sure everyone would survive."

The other Sakura blinked, tilted her head slightly in confusion, but decided against asking and nodded. "Alright. Well... if you do find yourself needing it ever..." She looked down to the watch she wore and jumped straight up. "Hoooeeeee! I need to go check the oven! Nice talking to you, princess! Sorry, I've gotta go!" She hobbled quickly to the door and out, closing it behind her.

Syaoran, smiling, shook his head.

"I envy her carefree lifestyle... though after all that's happened, I think she needs a break," the princess said, sighing.

"I think we all deserve one..."

"I can't. I'm a princess. I have... many things I need to do... It's not all fun and games like when I was a kid anymore. My brother put me in charge of overseeing what was left of the excavation of the ruins. I'm not going to tell him I already know what they're for."

"What were they for...?"

"It's a portal. A base, if you will, of transport. Between the power of my wings and those ruins, I could transport anyone and anything across dimensions, space _and_ time, and call them back to that exact spot as needed."

"Without a need to pay a price?"

"The price is me..."

Syaoran blinked. "What?"

"I would become sort of a magical sacrifice to those ruins. I would merge with them and work sort of like a generator. They would, in turn, channel my magical power for the ability to cross space and time."

"Then I suppose it's good we kept a feather... However, not everyone may know that- they may think your wings are whole again and try to come after you."

She nodded. "I know this. Toya's already upped security around me dramatically."

"No sneaking out to play commoner again?"

"Ho-... No, nevermind. I think I know, but I can't think about it." She sighed shakily, and looked down.

Syaoran stood from his position and walked over to circle glowing against the wall. He placed his hand against it, flat palmed, fingers spread slightly, and the princess mirrored his action, placing her own hand in the same place as his. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead on it, and she followed suit. "Will you be alright, Princess?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, then releasing it slowly. "I... I don't know. For once... I'm completely unsure."

Syaoran nodded slightly. "It's alright not to know. Knowing too much can be a burden as much as a boon. Just remember, it's alright to get frustrated or angry, or even to get very sad. The important thing is to keep moving forward, through all of those negative emotions. If anything happens you know Kurogane's in his world, your other half in this world and I... we'll be ready and willing to help you through anything. However..." He brought his hand up slowly, pressing it against where the princess' heart was. "The pain and loneliness you feel here... that's up to you, and you alone to deal with."

She took a deep breath, then slowly backed away from the circle. "Well, I've kept you from your dinner for too long. And I've got to get back to the dig site, they're about to open what they think is a big, important chamber."

He mimicked her action, backing away himself. "Alright..."

"Oh. What will become of Mokona?"

Syaoran looked at the sleeping little creature. "I do believe Yuuko will let us keep it. So all that time it took you and the priest to reach its magical signature to communicate won't be in vain. So if you want or need to talk, don't hesitate to call."

She nodded. "Well, another time then, Syaoran-kun."

He returned the gesture. "We'll talk again, Sakura-hime."

They both turned about, walking toward the exit of their respective rooms, neither turning to look at the other, even after the magical portal closed and Mokona bounced awake, jumping onto Syaoran's arm and climbing up to his shoulder.

"It's dinner time?"

"Yeah," he replied, smiling sadly and patting it on the head. "Let's go eat."

-

A/n: Ahrem. I think y'all can understand why I changed the ending the way I did - this takes on a huge CCS slant as opposed to a Tsubasa slant. In any case, it's still angsty- Kinomoto is permanently disfigured, the princess is all alone, and Syaoran's still in love with them both! My work is done here. Now. I'm going to go write fluff until my brain bleeds from the cuteness.

And maybe that random crossover oneshot that's been poking my brain for a while. Until next time, everyone!


End file.
